<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A place to end by Fepac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429184">A place to end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fepac/pseuds/Fepac'>Fepac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Slavery, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Violence, everybody needs a hug, so many feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fepac/pseuds/Fepac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission to Zygerria takes a turn for the worse and soon enough it will be decided whether the galaxy will be saved or condemned to an everlasting darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :) </p><p>This is a story with multiple chapters already finished, though not every chapter will be as long as this one. Consider this a sample to figure out if you like it :)</p><p>If you do, please R&amp;R it would mean the world to me and let me know if I should keep posting chapters! </p><p>Have fun :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka let out a gasp when she saw the first slave to be auctioned off, the one representing 50 000 more. She saw her master stiffen as well, though it was not obvious enough for anyone else to notice. </p><p>But being a padawan made one get to know the little tells even the Jedi gave away, although Ahsoka had to admit that reading her master – who always wore his emotions on his face - was far easier than reading Obi-Wan, who rarely seemed to be showing any emotion at all.</p><p>She knew now that this was not true, that he was merely portraying them in a more subtle way when he was around people he was not overly familiar with, but in the beginning, when she had first met him, she was really insecure around him because she could never tell whether he agreed with her or not.</p><p>When she had told Anakin about it, only after him noticing that she felt uneasy around his former master, he laughed and smiled at her. </p><p>“Don´t worry, Snips. You´ll get to know what to look for.”<br/>
She had been sceptical, but now she understood and her unease had faded long ago.</p><p>The announcer went on with his information about the slaves, steering the crowd into paying as much as possible for the Togrutan people, when the doors of the Queens chamber opened and a servant came in, whispering something in the Queens ear.</p><p>With the crowd cheering at this most despicable event before them, Ahsoka couldn´t understand what was being said. However, she couldn´t help but having one of Master Kenobis infamous “bad feelings” about it.</p><p>She would turn out right.</p><p>“People of Zygerria, guests from all over the Galaxy. Today is indeed a special day, for not only do we have nearly an entire species to auction, but also the first Jedi knight to be sold as a slave here on Zygerria.”</p><p>The crowd, having been exited before, was now going into a frenzy, nearly pushing each other over the barricades to get the place with the best view. Luckily the Queen was watching the people, a satisfactory grin plastering her cat-like features, for otherwise she would have seen the troubled look Anakin and Ahsoka were exchanging.</p><p>Once again, the Padawan could see and feel over the bond the emotions her master was displaying. She was worried too, but she tried to reason that he could not have been captured too long ago, since they were here for only a few hours and hoped that therefor he had not yet sustained any serious injuries.</p><p>Unfortunately, her way of thinking did little for Anakin, who was sure that if someone managed to get hurt in such a short amount of time, it was Obi-Wan.</p><p>Granted, chances for that were less likely in an environment where he could talk himself out of trouble, he wasn´t called “the Negotiator” for nothing, but that couldn´t help him on a planet like Zygerria, where they wanted people to be silent and obedient.</p><p>And even though Obi-Wan was never shy of mentioning Anakin´s disobedience as a padawan, Anakin knew that his master had far too much pride in himself to be a “good” slave. So, no, he didn´t share Ahsoka´s enthusiasm about his masters physical and mental well-being.</p><p>The Togrutan president was led out of the arena, when another door opened and revealed the latest catch of the Zygerrian slavers.</p><p>Even from the distance Anakin and Ahsoka could see the blood that now stained the formerly light Jedi robes and the tears that revealed bruised and burnt skin. They saw the deep and still bleeding gash on Obi-Wans forehead, even though his head was slumped forward towards his chest as the guards dragged him along, one set of hands on his right arm, the other grasping his neck and the collar they had put around it.</p><p>Anakin had to suppress a growl at that. They had decided to cloud and block their connection to the Force once they set foot on that kriffing planet since Zygerrians didn´t lack a certain expertise when it came to hunting down Force-sensitives, even though they had yet to go directly against the Jedi. That´s why Anakin didn´t notice anything along their still existing bond.</p><p>The fact that his Master couldn´t even walk by himself told him everything he needed to know and he was about to abandon this stupid mission to go down there and slaughter everyone who dared get in his way, when he felt more than heard a short gasp from behind.</p><p>Involuntarily, he turned around, willing himself to turn away from Obi-Wan and found Ahsoka staring at him with an expression of … shock on her face. Anakin cursed himself, she must have felt the Dark emanating off of him.</p><p>He cautiously gave her a smile that seemed to put her at ease at least a bit, but she was still looking wary. It would have to be enough for now.  </p><p>Before he could dwell on that, the queen spoke again, this time directly to him. “Go down there and teach him his place.” She whispered, having the audacity to even smile at him while holding out one of those blasted electrical whips.</p><p>Ahsoka eyed them nervously, watching the interaction between them. Her eyes became even bigger when she saw her Master take the whip and bow to that Queen. His face for once was unreadable when he walked past her, down to the arena.</p><p>“Calm down, Snips. I won´t do it” Anakin said over their bond and the Padawan felt herself relax slightly.</p><p>“Rex is on the platform on the other end of this damn arena, right in front of you.”</p><p>True to that, Ahsoka looked up and saw Rex, still in his Zygerrian disguise but now armed with a blaster.  </p><p>“Go to him and whatever happens down here, do not engage! Our only chance is the element of surprise, we can´t win by numbers. You and Rex leave the arena; if things go according to plan, we´ll meet downtown by tonight. If things go wrong…”</p><p>“We´ll just come and save you again.” She displayed, trying to ease the increasing bad feeling she had about this whole situation with their familiar inside joke. </p><p>Anakin didn´t fall for it, his side of the bond now silent as he made his way towards the platform where the guards now had his Master on his knees, his head still slumped forward.</p><p>Ahsoka tried to slowly move away from the Queen, but now that Anakin was not in her reach, she seemed to remember, that his “slave” was still nearby and apparently wanted to keep an eye on her till her masters return. Felling her frustration Anakin chided in “Don´t worry, she´ll be distracted in a minute”.</p><p>“Looks like I have to rescue you again, old man”, he heard his former padawan´s voice behind him, filled with worry and concern and thus betraying his joke. </p><p>He tried to turn around and look at Anakin, to tell him that things looked worse than they were and that he should not try anything stupid and therefor jeopardize the mission.</p><p> 50 000 lives far outweighed his own, he wanted to remind Anakin of that, but when he tried to face his former apprentice, the guard on his right ruthlessly knocked the end of his blaster against his head. </p><p>The headache and the dizziness he had felt before reached a new level of intensity now and he had to use all of his remaining focus to not lose consciousness.</p><p>“Not so strong now, are we?” he heard a mocking voice behind him when he managed to shift his focus from passing out to monitoring his surroundings again. </p><p>“Looks like the mighty Jedi are still people after all.” </p><p>The voice behind him was taunting him, the sound of it familiar, but Obi-Wan was still too out of it to really focus on who it belonged to.</p><p>“That´s why you´re here! Because you, and all Jedi, deserve to be nothing more than slaves!”</p><p>The last word, spoken with so much disdain and hatred that Obi-Wan would recognize anywhere. Anakin! He was mocking him, but why? He tried to calm his erratic thoughts to focus on the bond between him and his former student, the one that should have been severed years ago and that was now blocked by that darned collar.</p><p>But he was beyond desperate, wanting to not only know what Anakin was planning, but also desperate to hear his voice in his head, just like he always had. When he broke through the cloud it was only to find Anakin basically screaming at him in a repeating manner: “Turn around, turn around, turn around, turn”.</p><p>He turned against better knowledge, ignoring what had happened last time he had tried to look at Anakin in favour of trusting his friend, simply knowing that there had to be a reason why he wanted him to turn around. And so, he did and this time, the blow knocked him out.  </p><p> </p><p>With the queens focus locked on an unconscious Obi-Wan and Anakin ranting about how whipping someone without having them witness it was apparently no fun, Ahsoka managed to quietly slip out of the cabin and, having Artoo by her side, made her way towards Rex.</p><p>She moved as fast as she could without raising suspicion because she knew that the Captain must be confused and about to do something. She passed a lot of creatures on her way, beings from all around the galaxy who were now upset that the prisoner had passed out.</p><p>She could hear them speak of their understanding for Anakin´s decision to not use the whip whilst the receiving end couldn´t really feel the immediate pain it inflicted and she had to suppress her shivers at that.</p><p>However, she failed to do so when she heard someone talking about how pretty the downed slave was and what he would do to him should he be the one to buy him. After that, there were many who portrayed interest in buying the man who was as close as a father to her, and it outright gave her the chills.</p><p>Never had she been more grateful to arrive at her destined location, grabbing a – for once – dumbfounded Rex and quickly fled the arena, with a last desperate look towards Obi-Wan and her Master, who was on his way back to his place beside the queen.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? We can´t leave him like that?! You have seen him!” Rex basically yelled at her when they were a good distance away from the arena, hiding in a small alley. </p><p>“Rex, calm down. Master will get him out of there! We are supposed to be meeting them in a couple of hours!” Ahsoka said, trying to keep her voice in control.</p><p> She took a few deep breaths, just as Obi-Wan had once showed her when she had been angry at something Anakin had done, to calm herself. When she felt steadier, she spoke again:<br/>
“Master couldn´t whip him, but if he had just refused to do so, the queen would have become suspicious. I believe that having him knocked out was the best possible solution”, she put a hand on her Captains arm at that, both to comfort him and herself.</p><p>Rex seemed to contemplate her words. He knew she was right but it was still hard for him to be leaving the General behind. Cody would outright kill him if he heard of this.</p><p>“What will General Skywalker do next?” The young padawan sighed.</p><p>“I don´t know. My best guess is that he wants to “buy” him. The queen has a soft spot for him, maybe he´ll just try to charm her so that she gives in.”</p><p>The Captain made a disgruntled face at that, it´s not that he didn´t trust his Generals… abilities when it came to women, it was just that in that plan, there was no room for him and Ahsoka to be doing anything but waiting. And that was something they both hated.</p><p>“I don´t like it any more than you do, but I think that for now, that is the best option we have”, the young Togrutan said, seeming to have understood his way of thinking.</p><p>“How did you get separated anyway?”</p><p>Rex visibly flinched at that. Her question was just another reminder that this whole predicament they were finding themselves into was his fault. But still, his commanding superior and someone he considered a close friend, had asked him a question.</p><p>“We were overviewing the slave pits when General Kenobi found the president. He took him with him but when we were trying to escape, he and the president were shot down, I… I … when I realized what had happened, I was already too far away, and when I came back I couldn´t find them anymore.”</p><p>Once more, he felt a warm hand on his arm and looked to his side to Ahsoka. “This is not your fault Rex. They outnumbered you and had you engaged you could have been captured as well. At least like that we only have to focus on saving Master Kenobi.”</p><p>“And that we will!”, the clone said with grim conviction.</p><p>“Of course we will! You know Skyguy; I bet they´re already on their way and he is giving Obi-Wan the lecture on self-preservation of his life.”  </p><p>Rex had to smile at that. He wouldn´t be surprised if, after this mission, Skywalker would not leave the older man´s side again. He was well known for his protectiveness when it came to the ginger-haired Master and not for the first time Rex found himself to be extremely grateful that he was stationed in the 501st, not in 212th, where Cody and the other clones lived not only in the fear of losing their General due to his – as Ahsoka put it – “lack of self-preservation” but also of being subjected to Anakin Skywalkers fury when they had to tell him that Kenobi had either been hurt or gone missing.</p><p>Even though right now he was afraid of Cody and the 212th finding out what had happened on Zygerria, he wanted to tell them. He knew for himself that he would have liked to be informed if it were his General in that arena but he also knew that telling them would do no good, at least not until they either had their General back this evening or they would have to think of something else and might require their help.</p><p> </p><p>When the doors separating the arena and the tribunes closed behind him, Anakin was surrounded by creatures who wished to express their sincere condolences on his failed flogging and since he was already angry, he didn´t find it too hard to play the role.</p><p> Sensing his anger yet failing to see it was directed at them, the beings quickly left him alone, awkwardly mumbling excuses of meetings they had to attend, of people they had to see.</p><p>When most of them had dispersed, Anakin found only one humanoid left. He was clad in noble robes that seemed to be too big for him and looked somewhat nervous when he walked towards the Jedi.</p><p>He tried to conceal it behind a mask of neutrality but Anakin could feel it nonetheless. What he didn´t understand was why he approached him if he was obviously feeling uncomfortable, however that didn´t matter, what mattered was that he DID come closer.</p><p>“What do you want?”, Anakin bellowed harshly, making it clear that he had no desire for company at this moment. All he wanted was to get to the Queen and strike a deal to buy Obi-Wan.</p><p>Ignoring his question, the stranger answered, “You seem to have scared away your fan community.” He spoke with a slight slur, his words not as accentuated as expected and he sounded more like a commoner than a noble.</p><p>“What do you want?” Anakin grid out. From his bond with Ahsoka he knew that he was not the only one interested in buying Obi-Wan and every moment was valuable.</p><p>“The same as the rest. Express my utmost condolences and also my curiosity”, the man said. “I have never seen you here before, neither have any of my partners and I wondered who you are to be chosen as the one to flog the Jedi.”</p><p>“Who I am is not of your business, all you need to know is that I am a friend of the queen. I have done her a favour in killing one of her adversaries and thereby earned the right to state an example on the Jedi.”</p><p>Anakin felt his anger increase even more and he saw the man take a step back, but still, he wouldn´t leave. -He really must have a death wish then- Anakin thought grimly. </p><p>“Of course, I am sorry, it is not my place to doubt you, but…,”</p><p>“It really isn´t”, Anakin interrupted him, sighing inwardly. He had put up long enough with this! “I´m afraid I am expected elsewhere”, and with that he left.</p><p>Obi-Wan would be proud of him that he had managed to sound at least a little polite. But he knew that for convincing the Queen he would need to try harder and use all the charm and negotiating skills he had.</p><p>Not for the first time this day he missed having his Master by his side. -I am working on it- he reasoned, trying once more to keep his focus on the mission, except that now it was not only saving 50 000 Togrutans but also Obi-Wan. He tried not to think too much about his Masters beaten form slumped down in the arena, tried not to dwell on the dark thoughts of what they had done to him before his presentation, or what should happen if he couldn´t convince Miraj.</p><p>Needless to say, he failed gloriously.</p><p>“Lars, my dear, please come” the queens voice pulled him out of his thoughts and forced his concentration back to the present. He put on a smile when he bowed and gently kissed the extended hand.</p><p> “I am truly sorry for the way things turned out” she said then, taking his arm to walk with him.</p><p>They were on one of the many terraces surrounding the palace. Below them was the city, now basked in a beautiful soft orange light from the oncoming sunset.</p><p>“You are at no fault here, your Majesty”, he replied, stroking his fingers on her arm.</p><p>“Still, I explicitly order my catchers to always stay away from the head. Their disrespect for my orders was not only an embarrassment for you but me as well. Be assured they will be punished for that.”</p><p>Anakin inclined his head, glad that the filth that hurt Obi-Wan would be punished and upset that it wasn´t him who did it.</p><p>“You are quiet”, the Queen said after a couple moments. </p><p>“I apologize, my Queen”, another stroke along her arm, “my thoughts should dwell on the pleasure of your company, not my failure in the arena.”</p><p>She seemed pacified enough by that and as he had expected, quickly offered her comfort.</p><p>“If I am not to blame for what happened, then neither are you, my dear.” </p><p>Once more he inclined his head but averted it almost immediately to aimlessly look at the city below them. He braced himself for what would have to be said next.</p><p>“You don´t agree?” she asked, her voice curious.</p><p>“I´m afraid I don´t, your Majesty. You gave me a task that I failed to complete. Besides, I would thoroughly have enjoyed flogging the slave. I heard a lot about the endurance of the Jedi and would have liked to test it.” The Queen nodded understandingly and now it was her time to stroke his arm.</p><p>“According to the catchers the legends around the Jedi do them justice. This one apparently didn´t beg or faint before the arena. But who knows what they could have achieved with more time…”, her voice took on a musing tone and Anakin had to use all he had to stay calm and not snap her in half right there.</p><p>Here he was, making small talk and negotiating while lives were at stake! How Obi-Wan usually did this truly was beyond him.</p><p>“But still, this whole operation was a success.”</p><p>“How so?” he asked, this time without needing to fake interest and ignoring the dread he felt whilst watching the darkening sky. </p><p>“Now we know that even Jedi can be caught.” He swallowed at that.</p><p>“I have heard that this one was a rather lucky catch. I can´t imagine a real hunt would be this easy as well”, he stated.</p><p> The Queen shrugged before she turned slightly to face the city that was now laying under a black sky.</p><p>“But if the price I fetched for this one is anything to go by, it would well be worth some trouble.” She put her head on his shoulder, slinging her arm around his back to touch his hip, but he couldn´t care about that as realization sank in.</p><p>- I am too late -</p><p>       ֍</p><p>Once the world came back into vision and Obi-Wan managed to slowly pry his eyes open, he immediately wished he hadn´t. The light that attacked him was way too bright and he couldn´t help but wince slightly when he curled on his side to avoid directly staring at it. It helped somewhat but now his view was obscured by a plain brown wall.</p><p>He heard shuffling behind him, accompanied by quiet whisper, but he sensed no immediate threat and decided to first check on his injuries before focusing on his surroundings.</p><p>Subconsciously, he tried to reach out to the Force, only to find the access blocked. -Kriffing hells!- he had forgotten about the collar, specifically designed to prevent any Force sensitives from reaching into it. He gave a quiet groan at that. What had happened after they had knocked him unconscious?</p><p>Looking around and focusing on the slight rumbling underneath him, he figured to be on a ship, currently flying to an unknown destination. “Just great”, he thought. When he let his gaze wander further, he spotted a young Togrutan male nearby, then another one, and another, and … there were dozens of them! And not only males, also females and children. It seemed the one who had bought him had also bought a lot of the enslaved Togrutans.</p><p>He slowly sat up, groaning again when his chest ached and he realized he must have at least cracked some ribs. The suspicious spinning in his head clearly indicated a concussion and it took him a short moment to become aware of the Togrutan – the one that was closest to him – eyeing him with reserved caution.</p><p>Despite that, he scooped closer, offering the injured Jedi some of his water. Obi-Wan accepted gratefully, slightly bowing his head only to regret it at once – definitely a concussion then.</p><p>He carefully took a few sips while he continued to look out for any clues that might help him. He wanted to ask his fellow prisoners whether they had seen or heard something but he noticed that nobody was speaking, not even the children and since he knew from experience that even less active kids than Anakin would hardly ever be this quiet, he assumed there had to be a reason for it.<br/>
And so, Obi.Wan kept quiet as well, returning the bottle with another – though even slighter – nod and a smile he hoped was both grateful and reassuring. The Togrutan repeated the motion and then scooped away again, leaving Obi-Wan with a bad feeling about what was yet to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to figure out who , unsurprisingly :) , is behind all of this... Anakin really has a bad week</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2 :) </p>
<p>I try to keep all the lovely people who left comments and kudos interested, so here is another chapter :) </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!!! If you do, PLEASE R&amp;R :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days had passed since Chancellor Palpatine had felt an extraordinary amount of anger radiating from his future apprentice.</p>
<p>By the time he had been in a meeting with senators Amidala and Organa, talking about – he didn´t even remember the topic, when suddenly, he felt Anakin Skywalker´s rage burn hot from across the galaxy. It took all his experience to not burst into laughing, but inwardly, he was reeling in that glorious fury.</p>
<p>He quickly ended the meeting and once the senators had left, Palpatine went to find out what had caused such anger in the future Sith. One of his spies – an imbecile with the annoying habit of dressing like royalty even though he couldn´t possibly be of lesser origin - had then told him, that Kenobi had been caught by the slavers on Zygerria and was to be auctioned off.</p>
<p>Finally – the Sith Lord mused contentedly. He had planned for that damned Jedi to be captured by D´Nar on Kiros, which failed spectacularly and he had already begun to make a new plan, when this happened. He knew he had to be quick now. </p>
<p>Sidious ordered his spy to keep Anakin distracted for as long as he could, while he went to work and made sure that it was him who bought the Jedi and all the Togrutan people.</p>
<p>Buying the Togrutans had already been set, he needed slaves to work in the factories that made leading a war necessary, Kenobi was the icing on top of the cake because Sidious knew that the Jedi was the key to breaking Anakin. It was him who kept the young man light, pulling him back from the darkness that Sidious was so eager to build up around him.</p>
<p>He had focused on Amidala at first, thinking that by being his wife, they had to share a deeper bond than that of Skywalker and Kenobi, but to his surprise, he had been wrong.</p>
<p> Because even though they loved each other, with them, there was someone that Anakin needed more, something Amidala was coming to realize, thanks to some strategically planted thoughts by the Chancellor.</p>
<p>Taking away both his wife and Kenobi would be the key to have Skywalker fall.</p>
<p>                                                            ֍</p>
<p>“It´s been only four days!” Anakin yelled at the Jedi council, displayed via holotransmitter in front of him.</p>
<p>“Know this, we do, young Skywalker, but allow to continue your search for Master Kenobi, this Council cannot”, Yoda said gravely, his voice betraying the serenity the Jedi so firmly believed in.</p>
<p>“You, your padawan and your troops are needed elsewhere, Skywalker. Leave the search for Master Kenobi to another Jedi”, Mace Windu added, his impatience clear in every word.</p>
<p>The Korun Master was exasperated. Why was it that whenever something happened, it was always centered around the Kenobi-Skywalker team?!</p>
<p> Granted, they made up for the mess they so frequently caused by being two of the most important and capable Jedi; however, Mace sometimes wished they could do that without constantly getting themselves in trouble.</p>
<p>This time, it was Kenobi´s turn to be in trouble again and the whole Council had been shocked when they had heard what had transpired on Zygerria and just what trouble their friend had gotten himself into.</p>
<p>Over the last four days, they ordered every Jedi available to locate the missing master, completely destroying Zygerria in the process. The slave empire would never rise again. Yet they had found no trace of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the missing Togrutans.</p>
<p>Miraj, former queen of a no longer existing empire, refused to say anything beside ominous and vague phrases about a place that “will soon enough break your precious Jedi”. She couldn´t say more because a split second later, she was run through by Anakin´s lightsaber before anyone could have stopped him. </p>
<p>What Mace said was true, because even though he didn´t like to admit it, Skywalker was essential to winning this war and they couldn´t allow him to abandon battle.</p>
<p>They also thought of Ahsoka, the young padawan was now around an unstable and always so emotional Skywalker, all the while harbouring her own worries about her grand-master. Master Koon shared his conviction to give both of them a new focus.</p>
<p>They also secretly agreed that if things were to go down the same way they had last time when Obi-Wan disappeared on Jabiim, Ahsoka would need to be given a new master. Skywalker had been – and still was – way too emotional, way too attached to his former master, even more so after Obi-Wan´s rescue from Rattatak.</p>
<p>Mace didn´t like their close connection, he was absolutely furious when he found out that they were still sharing a bond, but it was the only thing that seemed to have at least some influence on the young knight and so he learnt to tolerate it.</p>
<p>Now however, said influence was missing and they had to deal with a raging Anakin on their own.</p>
<p>There were also the shatterpoints that had always been great in numbers around Kenobi and his padawan. However, since his abduction they were growing both in number and intensity. It might not yet be clear what was going to happen, but it was inevitable that it would, and it would change them all.</p>
<p>“You and your padawan will return to Coruscant, awaiting further orders until then. May the Force be with you”, the usual farewell was said in a bitter voice that Anakin didn´t miss but before he could respond something that would probably have made Obi-Wan blush were he there, the transmission ended and he was alone with Ahsoka and Rex.</p>
<p>His emotions were swirling around his mind, all mingling together to create a nearly overwhelming sense of – of everything. Anger, worry, concern, hatred, love, it was all tossed together and it became harder for Anakin to distinguish singular emotions.</p>
<p>In the back of his mind, he felt his young padawan facing her own emotions, searching guidance from her master. Anakin knew that and he wanted to help her, but he couldn´t. How could he tell her how to cope with what was going on when he himself couldn´t?</p>
<p>And Anakin really couldn´t. He hadn´t slept since Obi-Wan had gone missing, the first time he had eaten again had been this morning because his grumbling stomach had unnerved him and he had worried about it interrupting his meeting with the Council.</p>
<p> The Council. So-called friends of Obi-Wan who wanted to abandon him when he needed them most. Palpatine was right. They were all just a bunch of hypocrites.</p>
<p>“General?” Rex´ voice made it through the storm in his head, catching his attention.</p>
<p>He was waiting for orders. Anakin eyed his Commander, who had been with him every step over the last few days. He looked terrible. His eyes were dark, same as the circles underneath them and his skin had somehow taken on an ashy hue.</p>
<p>His eyes wandered to his padawan and he realized that she didn´t look any different. Anakin knew they wouldn´t be able to continue much longer.</p>
<p>“I´ll be right back”, Anakin said, hurriedly leaving the tent they had built up in one of the crates on Zygerria, making his way to his ship. He sat down in the cockpit, waiting for the connection to be built up.</p>
<p>When he saw his wife appear on the screen, he managed to relax slightly for the first time in days.</p>
<p> “Hello, Ani, it´s so good to see you”, she said, her voice soft.</p>
<p> “How is your search going? Have you found Obi-Wan?” she asked, and gone was all relaxation.</p>
<p>He simply shook his head.</p>
<p> “I am so sorry, Ani. This must be horrible for you”, she expressed, voice still calming and soft.</p>
<p>“The Council wants me to return to Coruscant, leave the search to someone else.” </p>
<p>Padmé smiled. “That means I can see you again? It has been so long already” she sounded happy, a stark contrast to Anakin´s emotions on the matter of returning.</p>
<p>“It also means that someone else is looking for Obi-Wan. That I have to stop searching for him” he stated matter of-factly. “I can´t do that, Padmé. I need to find him.”</p>
<p>“Ani, I am sure the Council”-</p>
<p>“The Council knows nothing! They already think Obi-Wan is dead! But he isn´t! I would have felt it!”    <br/>                                                                ֍<br/>“The Council knows nothing! They already think Obi-Wan is dead! But he isn´t! I would have felt it!” Padmé had a sense of déjà-vu.</p>
<p>They had had a very similar discussion when Master Kenobi had gone missing on Jabiim. Anakin had been beside himself the whole time, sick with worry and anger at himself for allowing this to happen.</p>
<p>The former queen did her best to support her struggling husband but felt oddly out of place. Nothing she said or did seemed to have any influence on Anakin. He only changed once Obi-Wan was back. Battered, hurt and broken, but back. With that, she had gotten her Ani back, the man she fell in love with.</p>
<p>It was around that time that she started to notice more and more things about the connection between the two Jedi, namely how utterly dependent Anakin was on Obi-Wan and how deep his love for him really ran. At first, Padmé had tried to justify his actions.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was like a father to him, of course he would be upset if something happened to him. She would be the same were it her father they were talking about. But that was as far as her justification went.</p>
<p>Because deep down, Padmé knew, she simply knew, that this connection between them was not that of a father and son, not that of two brothers and not that of friends.</p>
<p>Once she had come to realize that, she started to see even more. How Anakin was most upset when he felt like he had disappointed Obi-Wan, how he was constantly smiling when Obi-Wan complimented him on a job well done.</p>
<p>It was even more obvious on the rare occasions she met both of them together. The way they moved around each other seemed like an effortless dance, their bickering like a harmonic song that had no verse for her.</p>
<p>And there was the bond. Anakin had once explained to her that every padawan shared a training bond with their master that would allow them to know each other´s feelings and thoughts and that this connection would be cut once the padawan was knighted.</p>
<p>She remembered how anxious Anakin was the days before his ceremony, how afraid he was to no longer have another voice, Obi-Wan´s voice, in his head and how he came back in the evening with a huge smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Apparently, their bond was not severed, could not be severed, and instead got even stronger. From then on, Padmé had gotten used to occasional smiles and deep frowns, depending on what Obi-Wan was doing, that had nothing to do with her.</p>
<p>It didn´t help that, as the Chancellor had once put it, Anakin and Obi-Wan were “the Team” known across the galaxy to always be together, to always be fighting side by side.</p>
<p>The young senator had consciously overlooked all of those signs, constantly lying to herself but she knew she had to end this, both for her and Anakin. So that they could both go on.</p>
<p>She knew it would be hard, breaking the news down to him and originally, she had wanted to wait until he was back on Coruscant and find a moment when he was not compromised by constant worry but now… things had changed. She didn´t want to be cruel, she didn´t want to hurt Anakin, she really wished him all the luck he so very much deserved, with the person he really was meant to be with, but she had to do it. Now.<br/>                                                            ֍<br/>Several parsecs away, the young knight was unaware of the turmoil that plagued his wife, his mind wandering about how to proceed in his search.</p>
<p>That is why he was for once in his life speechless, when Padmé said,” Anakin, we have to talk about us”.</p>
<p>What was there to talk? Had he missed something? Was she disappointed because he wouldn´t come to Coruscant? But surely she had to understand –</p>
<p>“Ani, I think we should get a divorce.”</p>
<p>With that, his heart quite literally a beat. He disbelievingly stared at the screen, unwilling and unable to believe and understand what he had just heard. Before he could answer, however, Padmé continued.</p>
<p>“Ani, I know this must be very hard for you, and I am truly sorry to put you through that, especially now, but we can´t go on like that.”</p>
<p>Anakin heard the slight tremble in her voice, knew that what she was saying hurt her as well, but he also knew that she was a strong woman, the strongest one he had ever met actually, and thus he knew that she would go on with what she had to say, regardless if he wanted to hear it! </p>
<p>And go on she did.<br/>                                                           ֍<br/>Ahsoka knew who her master was talking to; Rex and the rest of the clones knew, basically everyone knew about her master and the Senator. She remembered the one time when Anakin had not so subtly left a meeting with Obi-Wan, Cody and Rex to take an incoming call.</p>
<p>Once he was gone, the two remaining Jedi and the clones had exchanged a knowing look, accompanied by a heavy sigh from Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>She longed to have that same situation right now. Her grand-master beside her, teaching her aspects of the Force while Anakin was talking to Padmé, the 212th and 501st mingling and laughing beside them. But it couldn´t be, and the young padawan grew more and more restless. The Council´s decision hadn´t helped to ease her anxieties.</p>
<p>Logically, she knew that the war was still going on, that they needed every clone and Jedi available, especially Anakin Skywalker, the “Hero with no fear”. But she also knew that just like this, Anakin would do them no good.</p>
<p>He was hurt, angry, impulsive, rash and emotional and thus in no condition to lead men into battle. And neither was she. And the only thing that would help them both was getting the older Jedi back.</p>
<p>Ahsoka tried to be brave, to put on a façade, but deep down she was hurting too. The bad feeling she had had since the day Obi-Wan had been captured had not left her, instead it had been growing in its intensity, making the young Jedi weary. She could tell Rex felt the same, they were both merely functioning, not really able to do anything beyond that.</p>
<p>Fives and Echo along with the rest of the 501st had taken it upon themselves to take most of their responsibilities of their shoulders. For once, Rex and Ahsoka didn´t argue with that and were grateful for the way they all supported each other, especially now, when Fives and Echo went off to tell the clones about the Council´s decision, leaving it to Rex to only inform Cody and the 212th, and leaving Ahsoka to wait for Anakin.</p>
<p>She had done just that for the past hour, trying to find at least some peace through meditation but failing spectacularly, when a loud bang startled her and she hurried into the cockpit.</p>
<p>A Force push had sent every loose thing to be lying scattered on the ground whilst he himself was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, holding his head in his hands. </p>
<p>Ahsoka could feel his turmoil, something had happened but she didn´t pry. She simply sat down beside him, offering silent support by being by his side.</p>
<p>“She broke up with me”, Anakin said after a while, his face emerging from where it had been hidden, showing traces of tears on his grief-stricken face. He didn´t explain who “she” was and he didn´t need to.</p>
<p>The padawan couldn´t help but be surprised, she had not seen that coming.</p>
<p>“She said that… she said that I didn´t really love her and that we both deserve more than that.”</p>
<p>A sob escaped him and timidly, Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn´t know what to do, usually it was either Obi-Wan or Padmé who guided him when his emotions were getting this intense, threatening to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>“I´m sorry, master”, she whispered after a while before they were silent again. This time however, the calm didn´t last too long. Without saying anything else, Anakin wiped the tears of his face and got back on his feet, determination radiating all around the young knight.</p>
<p>“I am going to find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan doesn‘t really fare any better than Anakin; Yoda makes an important decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dearest readers :) </p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! It really is amazing to know that some of you like this story :) please keep doing so! </p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get back on your feet!” the snarling voice threatened, tightening its grip in the Jedi´s hair, pulling him upwards before giving him a kick and letting him loose. Obi-Wan stumbled forward, only to be falling down again, the mocking laughter of the guard roaring in his ears.</p><p>He caught Jax sympathetically staring at him yet he minutely shook his head, signalling him not to come any closer, not to intervene. He knew what would happen if somebody got too close to him, he had in fact learnt it on his second day of being captured and shipped off to this hellish place.</p><p>Having learnt this lesson is what stopped him from turning around, stopped him from fighting his way out. And so he did what he had to, he got up, stifling a groan as the movement stretched the lashes on his back, sending a burning sensation all across his body.</p><p>“Now get back to work, slave. No more breaks for you today, is that clear?” the voice in his back called after him and it took every ounce of self control the Jedi Master possessed to not make a sarcastic remark. </p><p>If they wanted him to work, they should not drag him away just to intimidate him. He gave a court nod and moved to get back to where he was originally stationed when a kick once more sent him to his knees.</p><p>A hand gripped his face, making him look up to face the slaver, the grip so hard it would leave bruises.</p><p>“Is.That.Clear.Slave”, the Zygerrian whispered, barely audible.</p><p>“Yes”, Obi-Wan grumbled and the hand around his jaw tightened further, eliciting a wince from the human.</p><p>“Yes, what?” The pressure was getting stronger, fingers pushing down so that he was forced to open his mouth, gasping out the words the creature wanted to hear.</p><p>“Yes… master.”</p><p>He didn´t know how long he already was stuck on this planet. There was a more or less established routine: being awoken by a freezing cold, given something to eat that made his inwards curl in disgust and then being ordered to get in line with the other slaves.</p><p>When they left the building, if you could even call it that, they were hit by another wave of cold, wind and snow mingling in a brutal dance that clashed onto the shaking forms of the slaves, urging them to move forward until they reached the mine, only to be walking into the next extreme.</p><p>Obi-Wan could already feel sweat dripping down his body just from standing at the entrance, once he reached the station he had to work the rest of the day, the thick, heavy air felt hot enough to burn his skin and what was left of his tunics was soaked through.</p><p>They worked endlessly, under the scrutiny of dozens of Zygerrians, armed with blasters, whips and electro staffs. To them, it didn´t matter that there were children, women and injured ones, all that mattered was working relentlessly up to the point where one could hardly remain upright. By the end of their working schedule, they were led back and a new group of slaves went down the mine.</p><p>The routine had been the same since Obi-Wan arrived on planet, however he couldn´t tell how long ago exactly that was. Whenever he caught a glimpse of the world outside the mine or the sleeping-house, it was dark, making it impossible for him to tell the time that had passed.</p><p>This lack of distinction between night and day irritated the Jedi beyond any measure. He knew rationally that there were more urgent matters to take care of, but he couldn´t shake off the feeling of something being terribly wrong with the ever-lingering darkness that somehow even seemed to seep into the forging fires deep in the mine. </p><p>It´s unnaturalness was strong enough that Obi-Wan could even feel it without access to the Force, yet with said access blocked, there was nothing he could do to either investigate or lessen it.</p><p>If they managed to survive and didn´t succumb to starvation, dehydration, or the beatings of the guards, they were led back to the otherwise discarded buildings. There, they immediately huddled together to share at least some body heat and comfort and fell into a restless slumber. </p><p>At least, most of them did, because as united as they were in their shared misery, they were systematically separated by their captors.</p><p>The first sign of that had been on the ship, when the young Togrutan who had given him some water, Jax, as Obi-Wan later found out, had reached out to him after the older man was hit by a wave of dizziness and was about to collapse.</p><p>He had only so much as touched his arm when a guard approached them and violently pulled Jax away. He got kicked, several times, every single one emphasized with a single word and a warning to him and all the others “Stay away from the Jedi”.</p><p>And they did, too afraid of what would happen. After the second day – at least Obi-Wan suspected it was the second day – he couldn´t really blame them. He was even relieved because it meant that for all the blood that was on his hands, he had no one to blame but himself.</p><p>And blame himself he did, it was all he did when just like now, he was sitting hunched against the wall, rocking back and forth, trying to keep himself as far away as possible from the others. He had decided that this was all he could do to protect them, keeping his distance.</p><p>This of course left him lonely, but he could stand that at least a little longer before it would start to seriously affect his mental health. Nonetheless, the feeling of being alone even whilst being in a crowd was nagging on him. He had never minded being alone, Obi-Wan generally enjoyed having some time to himself, but what he despised was being lonely.</p><p>He had gotten used to being with others. First Qui-Gon and then immediately Anakin. He had been afraid of the day of his knighting, when Anakin would move out and he was left to be on his own, but thankfully that day had never come.</p><p>After the ceremony they headed back to the apartment where Anakin unceremoniously slumped on the couch and with his usual disregard for basically everything Obi-Wan said, used the Force to get himself a holopad to do some research on his first solo mission.</p><p>Obi-Wan had made some tea for them, handing Anakin his cup before joining him on the couch, patting his legs so that he lifted them. Once he sat down, Anakin lowered his legs and placed them in Obi-Wan´s lap, who was silently enjoying his tea and watching his former student huff and sigh as he kept reading.</p><p>Now, he couldn´t stop thinking about situations like this. Of times where he was with Anakin and things were quiet and peaceful. Or when he was with his young grand-padawan, teaching her about meditation, or with Cody and his troops.<br/>
Remembering gave him hope, hope that once he got out of this, things could be the same.</p><p>֍</p><p>“Sense a great disturbance, I do” Yoda admitted gravely and the rest of the Council looked at him with anticipation, waiting for him to continue. “Centered around Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, it is. Grown stronger, it has, since last we talked to Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>Several Jedi shifted in their seats. The last conversation with the young knight had not gone well and they all feared that he would disobey their order to return to Coruscant in favour of searching Obi-Wan. A rogue Jedi, especially one as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, was nothing they wanted to deal with.</p><p>“I agree”, said Mace, his voice steady and determined. “The shatterpoints around them have increased drastically. And they become darker.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, before Master Gallia spoke up, “Then what do you propose we do?”</p><p>Yoda surprised them all when he answered, “Support him we will. Let him search for Obi-Wan, we will. Help him, Ahsoka and the 212th will. Find Master Kenobi, they have to. Need him, we do.”</p><p>The underlying importance of his words rendered them all speechless. They all liked and respected their fellow councillor, but going against an order they had just worked on the day before only to rescue one man was nothing they had seen coming.</p><p>“What about the 501st? We need every Jedi on the front!” exclaimed Ki-Adi Mundi.</p><p>Mace exchanged a look with Yoda, who straightened up, and despite his size radiated pure authority. Whatever he had to say, they wouldn´t argue with it. “Take over the 501st, I will.”</p><p>Surprised gasps interrupted the silence that followed this revelation and were soon joined by heated whispers. Yoda watched them as they tried to comprehend what had just transpired. However, he doubted that anyone beside him and Mace could truly understand.</p><p>He had been out-voted in the decision not to keep looking for Obi-Wan, listening to the argumentation that Knight Skywalker would be needed in the war and not on a search party. He hadn´t liked it.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi always has had a special place in his heart, since that day he had first seen him as a baby in the creche.</p><p> </p><p> ~ Yoda had been on his way to a meeting when he passed by the creche and something urged him to go inside.</p><p>He had paid no attention to the babies, didn´t even greet the Masters attending to them. He was later told that he had looked as if he were in a trance, completely oblivious to everything around him. His sole focus was on a crib standing just beneath a window.</p><p>The sun shone through and illuminated the room, but Yoda knew that the light he saw was not that of the sun but of whoever lay in the crib.</p><p>When he got close enough, he climbed on a stool and looked at the tiny baby. He had expected him to be sleeping since there was no noise or movement coming from him, but the baby was awake and the Grandmaster found himself staring back into beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>The baby kept his gaze locked upon the tiny Master, never wavering or shying away, not even when he reached out to him in the Force. Instead, Yoda felt surrounded by pure, unstained light that drove away the dark thoughts he had had the entire morning and left nothing but a sense of quiet serenity.</p><p>He physically reached out, carefully cradling the baby´s head in one of his claw-like hands, watching in awe as the young one leant into his touch, never breaking eye contact and still enwrapping him in light.</p><p>“Special you are, young one,” he murmured softly and the boy looked even more calm and serene than he had before. Yoda looked down to the side, finding the flimsi that was attached to the crib, learning the name of the baby with the blue eyes and the already pretty distinctive ginger hair on its head.</p><p>“Yes, special you are, young Obi-Wan.” ~</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were set on him when he abruptly stood up, bringing his gimer stick down, the sound effectively silencing everyone.</p><p>“Trust me on this, you will. Settled, it is.” He hadn´t made use of his position as grandmaster like that in ages, but now, he felt it was necessary.</p><p>“Call Skywalker now, I will. Come with me, Master Windu will.”</p><p>The Korun Master followed Yoda out of the Council chamber, silently laughing at the astonished faces of the other Jedi. Eventually, they would come around. Some were already realizing that if Yoda got this authorative on something, it truly had to be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>When Skywalker answered their call, Mace was relieved. To be honest, he hadn´t believed the angry knight would willingly talk to them again. Yoda seemed to share that thought.</p><p>“Glad you talk to us, we are”, he said, his voice warm, trying to calm Anakin.</p><p>To no avail, apparently, since he simply stared at them, his arms crossed on his chest, his stance leaking his usual arrogance. Mace gave an inward sigh. He really missed Obi-Wan! He should be here to deal with his stubborn former padawan!</p><p>“Wrong we were”, Yoda admitted,” in our decision, not to help Obi-Wan. Apologize for that, I wish to.”</p><p>Years of harbouring stoic expressions were the only thing that kept Mace from comically letting his jaw drop down. He had not expected an apology from the revered Master. Anakin however seemed somewhat pacified and intrigued.</p><p>“What does that mean? Will you allow me to keep looking?” He asked, voice still thick with defiance yet with a small undertone of hope that even the Korun Master could hear.</p><p>He thought of Obi-Wan who, after a horrible report from Skywalker to the Council, had once privately told him that with Anakin, it was about understanding why he acted the way he did.<br/>
Apparently, his actions and behaviour that made him seem harsh and arrogant to Mace, were only a way of hiding his fears and insecurities.</p><p>Now, however, he could hear his fear under the façade of veiled bravery.</p><p>“Keep looking, you must. Need to find him, we do. Help you, we will.”</p><p>Skywalker´s eyes seemed to ignite at that, his posture abandoning his defensive stance. Before he could speak, Mace continued ,”We ask that you return to Coruscant anyway. You will meet with Commander Cody and the 212th, they will join you in your search.”</p><p>“What about Ahsoka?”</p><p>“She is your padawan. I admit that I would want her to stay with another master while you are on your search, but I will trust your instincts on this.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Windu.”</p><p>What a day of surprises! Never before had he heard Skywalker say his name with something that might even be respect.</p><p>“Take over temporary command of the 501st, I will. Needed, they are too.”</p><p>“We know it will delay your search, but we ask you to trust us on this. While you are on your way, we ask Master Vos to follow your latest lead. He is already on his way and making good progress in figuring him out.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence and you could see the young knight´s mind racing to come to a solution, hope and wariness battling for dominance.</p><p>“Leave you alone in this, I will not. Find Obi-Wan, we will.”</p><p>You could see the moment the battle was over, trust and hope had won. Shatterpoints were dying and new ones, bathed in light, were coming to existence.</p><p>Mace could tell that Yoda felt it too, something marginally shifting in the Force and knew they would both have to meditate on that later.</p><p>“I will ready the troops. Consider us on our way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin meets with Yoda and Mace - there might be a new lead ? <br/>Unfortunately, he also meets Palpatine...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all my dearest readers</p><p>Here we go; the next chapter :) </p><p>I hope you enjoy it !!! If you do please R&amp;R :) </p><p>Have a nice weekend :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the troops were all onboard and the course on Coruscant was set, there was nothing left for Anakin to do. He knew that and he despised it.</p><p>Having nothing to do meant that nothing would stop his mind from thinking, brooding, worrying. All of his concerns and fears were unhinged, making every minute feel endlessly long.</p><p>And still, he tried to calm his erratic mind, to gain at least some measure of calmness and serenity, just as Obi-Wan would have wanted him to do.  </p><p>As the ship went on its night schedule to prepare them for the capital planet, Anakin settled on a meditation mat in his cabin, watching as stars and planets blurred together as they flew past them.</p><p>When he was younger, he had found it hard to meditate with his eyes closed and nothing to focus on but his own thoughts. Of course, Obi-Wan had helped him.</p><p>His master had bought a lamp that consisted of coloured lava that constantly dripped from top to bottom, a never-ending movement that calmed Anakin and helped the young padawan to follow his master in their joined meditation.</p><p>Now, it wasn´t lava but the cold and ethereal silver of the galaxy that opened his mind, and there was no Obi-Wan to guide him. He was alone. Alone on a path he could not see.</p><p>֍</p><p>Meditation escaped him that evening and once Anakin realized that, he turned his focus on their landing upon Coruscant.</p><p>The Council´s decision had surprised him. Never would he have expected them to not only hinder but also support his search and not in a thousand years would he have expected an apology from Yoda.</p><p>The tiny master had seemed honest about it and Anakin felt his anger towards the Jedi lessen until it was nothing more than a hum in the back of his head. He was still angry about all the times they had let him down, especially when Obi-Wan had been abducted on Rattatak, but now, in a situation that already was so similar to that horrible time, he had their support and found himself grateful.</p><p>Nonetheless, he was not naïve. Until they had personally talked about how they would go on, the young knight would remain cautious to make sure he was not lured into a trap or unnecessary discussions that would further delay his quest.</p><p>When they landed, Rex took care of the 501st whilst Anakin and Ahsoka immediately took a speeder to the Jedi Temple, breaking nearly every traffic rule in existence with an abundance that would make Obi-Wan recoil in horror. They didn´t even wait for it to really stand still before they jumped out, hastily climbing up the stairs, where they were already expected.</p><p>“Generals Skywalker and Tano!”</p><p>“Cody, it´s good to see you. Why are you here?”</p><p>“To be briefed about our mission to save General Kenobi, Sir. I got a message from General Windu to join you and meet with them at once.”</p><p>Anakin nodded; Yoda had told him that he wanted to the 212th, Obi-Wan´s men, to help him.<br/>They moved on, making their way through the Temple halls towards the Council chamber.</p><p>“Have there been any news, Sir?” Cody asked with anticipation, just as eager to hear some good news as all of them.</p><p>“Last I heard, Quinlan Vos followed a promising lead. I´m sure we´ll learn more now,” Anakin explained, throwing all etiquette overboard as he marched into the chamber.</p><p>He expected to be reprimanded for his lack of respect, but all he was greeted with was a warm smile from Yoda and a not-as-cold-as-usual- nod from Master Windu.</p><p>“Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, Commander Cody; it´s good to see you,” Mace said and Anakin really suspected he was honest. Strange times indeed!</p><p>“What news are there?” he asked, skipping the formal greeting but not before slightly bowing to the two Masters. He saw Ahsoka doing the same whilst Cody only inclined his head.</p><p>“News there are, tell you himself, Vos will,” Yoda explained, activating a comm that showed a sitting Quinlan.</p><p>“Skywalker, it´s surprisingly good to see you,” he said, his voice teasing despite the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. „Just tell us what you got, Vos.”</p><p>“Whoa! Someone seems snippy today!” Ahsoka giggled behind him at the use of her nickname attributed to Anakin. “Calm down, Skywalker. I´ll tell you.”</p><p>Unconsciously, they all moved closer to the comm unit, desperate to hear each word Quinlan had to say.</p><p>“I found the guy you talked to. The weird one.”</p><p>“I never said he was weird,” Anakin interrupted.</p><p>“Well, trust me, he was. Finding him was quite easy, he hid on Kiros and – “</p><p>“On Kiros? Why would he hide there?” Ahsoka asked incredulously and Quinlan gave her an empathetic smile.</p><p>“Because it´s been nearly two weeks since the auction and the Togrutans have not returned. Bounty hunters and pirates have claimed the planet.” </p><p>The young padawan clenched her fists in anger at the audacity but didn´t speak any more of it, there were more important things to be discussed now.</p><p>“Like I said, I found him. Pretty easy if you dress like a peacock surrounded by banthas! Followed him around to see if he was meeting with someone, but if he did, he was very discreet, I didn´t see anyone. I confronted him and let´s just say he was way too nervous for someone who had nothing to hide. Said he had never been on Zygerria, didn´t even know where that was. It was obvious he lied so I asked again with a little… pressure. He admitted that he was basically just hired to distract you, to talk to you as long as possible.”</p><p>Anakin curled his lip in disgust. He had fallen for the trap like an idiot!</p><p>“He also said he didn´t know who exactly he worked for, never met the man in person, only via comm. From what he could tell me, it´s a man, human or at least humanoid who likes to be called “My lord”. And… basically that´s it. He didn´t tell him why he bought either the Togrutans or Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Do you believe him?” Master Windu chided in.</p><p>“I sensed no lie, so I am sure he spoke the truth.”</p><p>“I want to talk to him! He has to know more!” <br/>Anakin exclaimed angrily, fixing his gaze on the miniature Jedi. “Where are you?”</p><p>“You can´t talk to him,” Vos said calmly, yet there was an undertone in his voice Anakin couldn´t decipher.</p><p>“What?!” Rage started to seep into the air around the four Jedi and Yoda furrowed his brows, sending a wave of peace towards the knight.</p><p>“He´s dead. I brought him to the next republic prison, thought that maybe after a few days he would remember something else. When I went back, he was dead. Electrocuted in his cell.”</p><p>“Electrocuted, he was?”</p><p>“That´s what it looks like. But nobody saw or heard anything and nothing was recorded. When I touched him, I felt… darkness, just pure darkness, strong enough to knock me out.”</p><p>“Think of it, what do you?”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence before Quinlan spoke again. “I think we are looking for a Sith. Maybe he is the one who we suspect behind the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would a Sith be this interested in Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked after the initial shock had worn off.</p><p>“He is a brilliant General, I am sure he hindered a lot of the Separatist’s plans,” Cody thought aloud.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Suspect something else you do, young Skywalker?” Yoda leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his claws, watching the knight intently.</p><p>“I mean, yes, Obi-Wan is the best General we have, but this is something different. If he just wanted him out of the way, he wouldn´t have bought him as a slave. There is something else behind this, I can feel it.”</p><p>Yoda hummed. “Agree with you, I do. Sense I do, that greater motivation behind it all, there is. Meditate on it, we must. Join me later you will, Knight Skywalker.” Anakin nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“For your report, thank you, we do. Tell us if something else you find out, you will,” The grandmaster said to Quinlan who nodded his goodbye.</p><p>“I will. May the Force be with you. And Skywalker?”</p><p>Anakin turned to the comm.</p><p>“Find Kenobi, you know how he is… He tends to get into trouble.” There was honest concern in his voice that calmed Anakin. He didn´t particularly like Obi-Wan´s friend but they both worried for the Jedi Master. That was enough for him.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you,” added Mace, ending the call and turning to the assembled group.</p><p>“Padawan Tano, you will go to inform the 501st that they are from now on under the command of Master Yoda, at least until General Kenobi is found. Commander Cody, you and I will inform the 212th that they are under the command of General Skywalker for the time being. You will help him look for Master Kenobi.”</p><p>Ahsoka gave a light bow and Cody stood straighter, visibly proud to be part of the search for their General. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Join Padawan Tano I will, get to know the men, I want. Meet you later for meditation, I will, after your meeting with the Chancellor,” Yoda added, facing Anakin.</p><p>“The Chancellor?” Anakin didn´t know anything about a meeting, he had not really contacted his friend since this whole ordeal started.</p><p>“Changing command over Republic troops we are, informed, the Chancellor had to be. Requested you for this report, he has,” the tiny Master explained.</p><p> “Be back in several hours I will. Meet in your chambers, we will.”</p><p>֍</p><p>“Anakin, my friend. It is so good to see you. Please, come in. I hope you didn´t have to wait too long.”</p><p>Anakin smiled at the concern. Palpatine was undoubtedly one of the busiest people in the galaxy and yet he always worried about Anakin waiting five minutes in a very comfy armchair.</p><p>“No, Chancellor. I arrived just when you came in,” he comforted him and watched a warm smile appear on the elder´s face.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that my boy. But tell me, why are you here? It is not merely a friendly visit, am I right?” He sat on the other side of the massive desk, placing his hands on top of it.</p><p>“Yes, you are. I am here because there has been a change of command over two Republic battalions, the 212th and the 501st.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Master Windu had already briefly mentioned something like that. I take it you can tell me more.”</p><p>For a moment, Anakin considered making up a fake story to disguise the real reason, namely that Obi-Wan had been kidnapped. Apparently, the moment was too long.</p><p>“Anakin? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Of course, I´m sorry, Chancellor. I got distracted.” Kriff! He really didn´t want to upset his friend any more than necessary. The warm smile Palpatine gave him assured him to continue.</p><p>“Several days ago, Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano, Captain Rex and I were on an undercover mission to Zygerria.”</p><p>“Zygerria? The slave empire?”</p><p>“You know about it?”</p><p>The Chancellor nodded, folding his hands under his chin. “I heard the complete planet was destroyed. Was this your doing?”</p><p>Anakin shamefully lowered his eyes, avoiding eye contact. “The Jedi decided to end their reign once and for all.”</p><p>“Oh, I don´t blame you, my boy. I am sure you had your reasons. Please, continue.”</p><p>“The mission went wrong and … Master Kenobi was captured and sold as a slave.”</p><p>“Oh no! I am really sorry. This is a great loss for the Republic. And the Jedi. And you, of course.”</p><p>“He is not dead!” Anakin exclaimed loudly, way too loud to be considered polite and he saw the Chancellor flinch.</p><p>“He is not dead, Sir. I, I would have felt it. He is alive.”</p><p>֍</p><p>Such anger really was magnificent. The young knight before him could barely hold it together. All he had to do was stir it up a little further.</p><p>“I believe you Anakin, but how can you be so sure? It has been so long already.” He watched Anakin shift uncomfortably, he was well aware of the passing time and how each minute could be one too much.</p><p>“Master Kenobi is one of the best Jedi I know; I have faith in his abilities to … endure until we find him.”</p><p>“If you find him, that is,” he said pensively, watching as the future Sith tried to rein in his fear. </p><p>“From what I gathered from Master Windu, there has been no new lead you could follow.”</p><p>Anakin stumbled over his next words,” No, there hasn´t.”</p><p>“I see. Then why do the Jedi wish to trade commands?”</p><p>“Because I will take over the 212th to go looking for Master Kenobi,” he said with the naivete of a child!</p><p>“And Master Yoda will take over your battalion, the 501st?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Leave it to the Jedi to think that this would change anything. It didn´t matter if Anakin was searching alone or with the Jedi or an army. He wouldn´t find his dear Master Kenobi. He couldn´t deny however, that he was surprised by the Jedi´s support.</p><p>Sidious had expected them to dismiss Anakin and abandon the search after a couple of days without results, granting him the perfect possibility to convince the knight of the Jedi´s general indifference towards what he considered so important.</p><p>It was only a small setback, nothing he couldn´t overcome, but a setback nonetheless.</p><p>“Consider it permitted then,” he said, getting up. Anakin too stood up and waited until he had walked around the desk.  </p><p>Sidious placed a hand on the younger man´s shoulder, trying to seem as empathetic as possible.</p><p>“I really hope you find Master Kenobi, my boy. But for your own sake, I advise you to not get you hopes too high.” He put his hand from his shoulder to the small of his back, gently guiding him to the exit.</p><p>“Chancellor?”</p><p>“The destiny of a slave is a cruel one. I am sure, you understand that better than most.”</p><p>Anakin clenched his jaw, the mention of his past never ceased to be a sensitive subject. One that Sidious really enjoyed breaching from time to time.</p><p>“I imagine it is even worse for a Jedi like Master Kenobi who has never experienced something like this. If he really is still alive, and was not immediately killed by whoever it was that bought him, I am afraid this might change him permanently.”</p><p> </p><p>A thick veil of darkness hung all around the man by his side, permeating the air in a way that made Sidious want to applaud himself for successfully grooming his future apprentice –</p><p>Until suddenly, the darkness vanished and was replaced with a soft light, merely more than the flicker of a candle, but still… there was light. He carefully eyed the young man. What had happened?</p><p>“Are you alright? You seem… different?”</p><p>“I told you, he is not dead. I never felt our bond snap.”</p><p>“A bond? I´m afraid I don´t understand.”</p><p>Why were they still bonded? Why did Anakin never mention this? And why did it pull him away from the dark? He had ordered for Kenobi to be cut off from the Force.</p><p>“It is a connection between us, that´s why I can feel that he is alive.” Anakin smiled softly. “I can´t say if he is alright, but I sense he is alive.”</p><p>“I really hope you are right and you find Master Kenobi.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chancellor. I will keep you updated.” He bowed and left, leaving behind an astonished Sith Lord.</p><p>֍</p><p>Palpatine waited until Anakin was a safe distance away before he let some of his anger run free. How could this have happened? Skywalker was right where he wanted him – and then Kenobi had pulled him back!</p><p>The mere existence of the bond had helped secure Anakin closer to the light and posed a great threat to Sidious´ plan.</p><p>A bond like this was extremely powerful, especially when one of those sharing it was the Chosen One. If Anakin reached deeper, focused all of his attention to this connection, he could be able to find Kenobi! <br/>Chances for that were low, it required an extraordinary strength in meditation, something he knew Skywalker lacked, but he was no fool. He would not base his plans for the future on possibly underestimating someone, be it either Skywalker or Kenobi and the Jedi.</p><p>He had to make sure that, should the bond be discovered, there was nothing good to be taken from it. No comfort, no love, no hope. That it would drive Skywalker mad!</p><p>Sidious went back to his desk, calling the secret number only he knew and pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide his face.</p><p>“Yes, My Lord?” The Zygerrian bowed low and remained on his knees.</p><p>“How is Kenobi?”</p><p>“Learnt his lesson pretty quick, Sir. Unsuspicious beside that. We keep him isolated.” </p><p>“Does anyone get close to him?”</p><p>“No Sir, we made sure of that. They are afraid to be anywhere near him.”</p><p>“Good.  Is he injured?”</p><p>“A concussion, whip marks and maybe a broken rib or two. Tons of bruises though, looks like a punching bag.” The slaver laughed and Sidious could hardly supress his disgust.</p><p>He didn´t particularly like Zygerrians but he knew they were perfect for the following task. Their famed hatred for the Jedi was the reason he had even chosen them in the first place. Sidious was actually even surprised Kenobi was not injured any further. The guards had shown restraint that he would end now.</p><p>“I have a new task for your men and the Jedi. Make sure you don´t disappoint me.”</p><p>“Of course, My Lord. What shall we do?”</p><p>Palpatine smiled cruelly at the knowledge of what would await Kenobi.</p><p>“Break him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin briefly talks to Padmé. He also  meditates with Yoda and comes to a horrible realization.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to all my lovely readers :) </p><p>Here we go with another chapter, focusing on Anakin as he starts to figure some things out... </p><p>I really hope you like this, if you do, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos; it always makes my day to see that some of you like reading about these two :) </p><p>Anyway, now have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the Chancellor´s concern that Obi-Wan had joined the Force, Anakin felt surprisingly – balanced after he left the Senate building.</p><p>Because even though there was an abrupt end to their connection in his mind, it gave him hope in the form of his friend being still alive. It meant he had time, time he intended not to waste.</p><p>The longer he focused on the time passing by, seconds trickling away without doing anything, however, his balance began to waver, giving way to his anxiety because right now, he had to wait – again. Wait for Yoda to come back from meeting his troops to meditate of all things.</p><p>He had decided to trust the Jedi Master a little further. So far, their efforts in finding Obi-Wan had been genuine and the fact that they immediately jumped into action to trade commands encouraged him even further, just like the fact that Yoda had willingly listened to him when he said that he suspected a greater motivation behind the abduction.</p><p>This trust was new for him. Before, he had only trusted Obi-Wan, not the council. The reason he had tried to at least act civil around them was because Obi-Wan was one of them and it mattered to him.</p><p>Thinking about it, that really was the reason for a lot of his actions – knowing that it was important to his friend and wanting not only not to disappoint him but instead even make him proud and happy.</p><p>Since he had talked to Padmé thoughts like that were getting more and more frequent, making him question basically everything he had ever done. He had begun to wonder how much of what he did was connected to Obi-Wan.</p><p>And if he was honest, something he still struggled with, it was quite much. When he cracked a joke, he wanted to hear Obi-Wan laugh more than anyone else. When he went into battle, he wanted to survive so he could tell him about it. And when he was at their apartment he always made a cup of tea just to see Obi-Wan smile fondly at him.</p><p>Deep down, the deeper meaning of what Padmé had told him began seeping in, but years of denying didn´t easily vanish. They probably never would if he tried to figure things out on his own. Anakin knew that he struggled with his emotions, that more often than not, they were just too strong for him to deal with. Or at least to deal with them alone.</p><p>֍</p><p>“Miss Padmé, there is a visitor. It is Master Anakin.”</p><p>“It´s alright, Threepio, you can go.”</p><p>“Oh, of course. I will leave you alone.”</p><p>Padmé watched as the visibly disappointed droid slowly walked away, leaving behind a nervous looking Anakin. He was fidgeting, his left foot was constantly tipping the ground and his eyes couldn´t focus on anything.</p><p>“Goodness, Ani! Please sit down, you´re making me nervous too,” she told him, trying to sound both authorative and fond and the same time. It seemed to have worked because her – Anakin sat on the couch, sending her a cocky grin.</p><p>“Good! Why should I be the only one?”</p><p>She couldn´t help but giggle at that. She had always loved it when he was in this teasing mode and she hoped that even though things were different now, she would still get to see this side on him as a friend.</p><p>“So you are nervous then,” she stated, sitting down on the opposite sofa, watching him intently as the grin left his face. And back were the fidgeting hands.</p><p>“I – I accept your decision,” he said after a while. Padmé raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You don´t really have another choice than to accept it, Anakin.”</p><p>He hastily held up his hand in a defensive manner, running the other one through his hair. “No, no, that´s not what I – that´s not what I meant. Kriff, I am terrible at this!”</p><p>She had to smile at the scene. Anakin always seemed so confident, even arrogant at times, but when it came to speaking and communication, he was lost. She remembered how he had always admired Obi-Wan for his ability to be just as efficient with words as with a lightsaber.</p><p>“I mean that I … understand that you want a divorce. And I … understand why.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at that. “So you thought about what I told you?”</p><p>He snorted. “You told me that I was in love with Obi-Wan and that you wanted to leave me. Of course I thought about it.”</p><p>It really was fascinating. Even when he spoke, being in love with Obi-Wan came before her leaving him. Some time ago she would have been upset about this, but she had made her peace with that and now even found his obliviousness endearing; like a puppy.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You might be right…,” he whispered barely audible and she smiled.</p><p>“Obviously I´m right, Anakin. I know you and I know that you love him.”</p><p>Several long moments went by before Anakin lifted his head, softly smiling back at her. “I guess I really do.”</p><p>Padmé put a hand on his knee. “Ani, I am totally alright with that, I told you already. And I want us to still be friends. So please, if you want to talk about it, I am all ears. It might make things easier for you.”</p><p>He laid his hand on top of hers, warm and familiar. “Thank you. I am just slowly coming around the idea.”</p><p>“Slowly? That is not like you, Ani,” she teased but he became serious, getting up to stand in front of the window. The sun was slowly descending, and he had his eyes locked on the Jedi Temple.</p><p>“Ani?”</p><p>“I miss him,” he said after a while. “It´s killing me to know that he is in danger and I can´t help him!”</p><p>She didn´t answer. There was nothing she could say that wouldn´t sound placating. She stayed on the sofa, watching as the orange sun illuminated Anakin´s features and she could see that he was hurting, that it was tearing him apart. That he was coming to terms with his feelings didn´t necessarily make things easier on him.</p><p>They remained like that until the sun had faded, being together in silence, simply offering company and familiarity.</p><p>Once the sky had turned dark, Padmé got up, standing next to Anakin.</p><p>“Go, find your love, Ani.”</p><p>֍</p><p>When he arrived at Obi-Wan´s and his quarters, he was surprised that Yoda was not yet there. He thought about waiting outside, simply to not be alone in an apartment that was full of Obi-Wan´s presence but figured it to be childish and so he went in.</p><p>After the door closed behind him, he wished he would have allowed himself to be childish.</p><p>Everything he saw reminded him of what was missing. The table that was empty, no steaming cups of some flowery smelling tea on it, holopads lying discarded on the ground, the blanket that Anakin had gotten Obi-Wan as a gift after a mission to Hoth and that the older had denied at first. However, the first time Anakin came home from a mission after giving him the present, he had found Obi-Wan asleep on the couch – cuddled in the blanket. Now, it was neatly folded, looking cold and abandoned.</p><p>He didn´t move for several long moments, unable to do anything beside feeling the void that Obi-Wan had left behind. He had felt troubled ever since the day his master had gone missing but he had at least tried – and probably failed – to keep up a façade. Now that he was truly alone and there was no one to distract and protect him from the onslaught of his own twisted mind, he felt his control slipping.</p><p>Dark and evil thoughts were dominating his every thought, just like they had threatened to do when he was with the Chancellor. Back there, the insinuation that Obi-Wan was dead had felt ridiculous, he could still FEEL him being alive, but now, all alone in this empty apartment, Anakin found it harder to convince himself to believe that this was indeed true.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, troubled, your thoughts are.”  </p><p>Anakin lifted his head, absentmindedly realizing that he had sat down on the couch, fingers slowly gliding over the fabric of the blanket.</p><p>“I want to do something. Sitting around won´t save him,” he said, as the tiny master sat down on the ground beside Obi-Wan´s meditation mat.</p><p>“Going into this mission without thought, help him will not either,” he admonished the young knight. </p><p>“An idea I have, how to locate your missing master.”</p><p>Anakin´s eyes shone at that and he hurried to join Yoda on the ground who chuckled at the enthusiasm.</p><p>“Tell me what happened, when asked to hurt Obi-Wan you were.”</p><p>Anakin frowned. He had already given a detailed report the same day it had happened. But if Yoda really had an idea …</p><p>“We… we still have our training bond. We didn´t severe it after I was knighted,” he began cautiously, eyeing the green master for a reaction, hesitating to continue.</p><p>“Hmmm, severe it, you could not. Set it was, when knighted you were, impossible to break.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” An unbreakable bond? He had never heard of something like that to happen before and had always thought it to be even more proof of his attachment to Obi-Wan.</p><p>“It means that strong your connection is, no longer a training bond. Evolved it has, grown stronger. Very powerful, it is. Tell me more, you will.”</p><p>Anakin´s frown didn´t leave his face but he continued more freely, not as afraid to be chastised for the existing bond as he had been only a moment ago.</p><p>“He wore an inhibitor collar, I felt that he was alive but not that he was in any danger.”</p><p>Yoda hummed, claws stroking his chin. “Felt that close to you he was, you did?”</p><p>Anakin thought about it. “Maybe? I am not sure.”</p><p>When Yoda didn´t answer and only stared at him, he elaborated.</p><p>“I always sense him, we don´t have to be on the same planet. It just gets… more intense, clearer when we are closer. I knew that he was not too far away but I couldn´t tell how far exactly.”</p><p>The grandmaster gave a little smile and waved his hand for Anakin to go on.</p><p>“When I walked down in the arena, I tried to talk to him and I know he wanted to tell me something as well but – “</p><p>“Know that, how?” Yoda interrupted.</p><p>“The inhibitor is like, like a wall between us. I tried to tear it down and I could hear him on the other side trying to do the same.”</p><p>Another chuckle. “A good metaphor that is.”</p><p>“Well, it didn´t work until the final moment. But we manged and I told him to turn around so that he would be knocked out.”</p><p>Anakin glanced down, plagued by the familiar feeling of “what-ifs”. What if he had never even gone down there? What if he had used that whip? What if –</p><p>“Difficult choice it was, but chose correctly, you did. Broken it would have you, to hurt Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Just like that. The simplest truth about his attachment spoken so clearly and without any form of judgement that Anakin didn´t know how to react. He simply stared at Yoda, who gave him a  knowing smile and a soft pat on his knee. “A topic for another time this is. Focus on finding Obi-Wan we have to.”</p><p>“But how? There are no clues. No one wants a ransom and nobody knows where he or the Togrutans are.”</p><p>Yoda nodded, putting his claws back on his own knee, settling in a meditative stance.</p><p>“Like a wall, the inhibitor is between you, you said. Good picture that is, because in meditation, maybe climb over it, you can.”</p><p>Anakin´s frown reappeared. He always teased Obi-Wan about spending so much time with Yoda that he started to speak in riddles as well. Now was just another example for the ancient master to be way too confusing for Anakin to understand.</p><p>Or maybe –</p><p>“Does that mean that I could talk to him?” Hope began to softly illuminate the dread he had felt earlier.</p><p>“Know that, I do not. Hopefully, part of the Force Obi-Wan is not! Hope I do, that sense him you can, communicate maybe.“ </p><p>“What do I have to do?”</p><p>“Meditate with me. Very deep we have to go, become one with the Force. Guide you there, I can. Then, focus on the bond you must. Help you with that, I cannot. Your bond and Obi-Wan´s it is, not mine. Up to you it is, to climb.”</p><p>Anakin tried to breathe as calm and even as he possibly could, feeling Yoda´s presence take him by the hand to slowly and gently take him deeper into the Force itself. He lost all sense of time, focusing only on getting to the end of the bond.</p><p>The hope that Yoda had given him warmed him and seemed to push back the shadows that were creeping around the edges of their path to find Obi-Wan. Under different circumstances Anakin would probably have worried about Yoda seeing all those shadows, he wouldn´t even have allowed him to enter his mind like that, but now it didn´t matter.</p><p>Time passed by as Anakin trailed along the bond in his mind, content and warm as everything that Obi-Wan meant to him encircled him. He lost himself there for a while, relishing in the light until he realized that he could no longer feel Yoda´s presence. He must be close then.</p><p>As he travelled on, he felt respect, love, adoration, safety and strength, all of which pulled him closer to an end he could now see.</p><p>He reached out and –</p><p>“Go, find your love, Ani.”</p><p>“Need to find him, we do”</p><p>“You love him, do you even realize that?”</p><p>Blue eyes, looking relieved as they glimpse Anakin even though he holds a whip. Trusting him, having faith in him. Just like they always did.</p><p>“Leave you alone in this, I will not. Find Obi-Wan, we will.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin became one with the Force like he never had before, its almighty presence providing him with answers to the questions he had never dared to ask. He saw the darkness that crept closer and that threatened to consume all worlds. He watched as worlds and people fell to fear, corruption and hatred.</p><p>But he also saw the light in the middle of all this darkness. He observed how love, trust and hope fought against the dark and how they slowly but steadily illuminated what was dark.</p><p>And in between all of that, he saw the path he was meant to trail. It was rocky and uneven and it seemed to be unending but just when he was about to lose all hope to ever reach its end, Obi-Wan materialized right next to him.</p><p>“I have never seen you meditate like this,” he said with a mischievous grin. “You are usually far too restless to get this deep.”</p><p>Anakin couldn´t supress a smirk. Leave it to Obi-Wan to be witty even whilst he was meditating and not even real. But then, Anakin´s thoughts made a harsh turn and he stared at the figure beside him.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked like he always did, clad in his Jedi robes, hair and beard immaculately combed. No cuts and bruises marked his face, he seemed perfectly healthy and there was a soft, light glow that shone around him. He looked peaceful.</p><p>Seeing him was not what he had expected and not what Yoda had told him about. He was not supposed to talk to him, only sense him like he usually would without an inhibitor.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin who still stared at him with wide eyes, a tear falling down his face, followed by another one as shock took over and he realized.</p><p>As he realized why he could see Obi-Wan in the Force.</p><p>The man he loved had joined it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BEFORE you start reading, there are two things to know:</p><p>- this Chapter focusses on Obi-Wan and takes place around the same time that Anakin leaves Palpatine to go to Padmé</p><p>-Warning: I am not sure if it really needs a warning but I‘ll better be safe than sorry! At the end of this chapter is a short but graphic display of torture!!!<br/>If you don‘t want to read that, feel free to skip it once you reach these ————— </p><p>Beside that, I really hope you like this chapter!!! Please R&amp;R and have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//The second time they were brought down to the mine, he had seen a young woman stumbling across the snowy path, bumping against those walking next to her. He had moved closer, trying to support her, to take at least some of her weight – when she collapsed, a shivering and gasping form in the snow.</p><p>He reached her and bent down, trying to help her get up, when three guards approached them. An electro staff connected with his collar and spasms took control over his body, making him involuntarily let go of the women.</p><p>The two remaining slavers grabbed her, dragging her along behind them, depositing her on a hill of piled up snow.</p><p>The electricity stopped and once he could focus, his eyes found the hill.</p><p>His voice was weak when he spoke,” No, please, she didn´t do – “His explanation was cut short by a hand gripping tight around his neck, making it clear that he would suffocate if he so much as moved an inch.</p><p>“This is for you. You help, they pay. You act out of order, they die. You get close to them, they die.”</p><p>His eyes widened. He knew even in his somewhat dazed mind that this would break him. Not the hard physical work or the beatings and torture, but this. Seeing, and not being able to help. Sitting by whilst others suffered. Being the cause for their suffering.</p><p>The guard let go, grabbing the front of his tunic to pull him to his feet, kicking him forward.</p><p>He once more looked over to the young woman, still shivering. The snow around her was stained with blood, seeping out of the wounds the guards had caused. She raised a hand as if reaching out for help, yet no help came.</p><p>When they walked back after work, she was still lying there. Her arm was lowered and the shivering had stopped. The blood around her had dyed the snow, a rusty colour contrasting the harsh white.</p><p>She was dead.//</p><p>Obi-Wan awoke from restless slumber, brought back to reality by the nightmares that plagued every moment. It didn´t matter anymore if he was awake or sleeping. The nightmares and horrors were always there, waiting patiently until he let down what remained of his guard, lurking at every positive feeling, at every fond memory.</p><p>He began noticing their effects, felt his mood become worse from day to day, noticed how he was constantly more on edge and how it got harder for him not to intervene when he watched the guards abuse another slave. But so far, his control was still in place.</p><p>Anakin had once accused him of being “cold” because he wasn´t as open with his emotions as his former padawan, but then again, who was. </p><p>Nonetheless it had hurt, to think that what he did to not lose control, to not be too emotional, made him appear cold to the ones he considered family.</p><p>As usual, Anakin had apologized afterwards and Obi-Wan had already forgiven him before he even began speaking. It stayed with him however, making him wonder if the people around him really thought that he was indifferent and cold when in reality he only tried to be calm and balanced.</p><p>If Anakin were here now, he knew his padawan would be right to call him cold. He felt the muscles in his face being tense from looking stoic, an expression that made it clearer than the threat of punishment to not get any closer.</p><p>Nonetheless, Obi-Wan was not indifferent. All he did was to protect the ones around him.</p><p>If he gave up his sleeping spot behind a wooden pillar, it was to allow a fellow prisoner to gain at least some protection from the wind that blew through the holes in the walls. Jax, the only Togrutan who had spoken to him so far, had observed this and had directed a young mother and her daughter to the spot.</p><p>Now that he was awake and falling back to sleep was not an option, Obi-Wan was watching them from the freezing ground as they cuddled together, the mother pressing the child close to her, protecting her from the cold.</p><p>He had seen them before. The young girl had come close to him various times, she didn´t understand the danger just yet and was curious about the only human amidst Togrutans and Zygerrians.</p><p>The first time he had noticed her, she was hiding under a table, peeking out to look at him when she thought he was distracted. He opted to ignore her, hoped that her interest would fade but the young one stayed there for several days, observing his every move, even getting closer until one day, she was right beside him.</p><p>Obi-Wan had thought about simply walking away but suspected she would follow him anyway. He had looked around and luckily there were no guards close enough to hear him. He went down on one knee, about to tell the girl to stay away from him, when – for the first time – he really looked at her.</p><p>She was a miniature version of Ahsoka, looking at him with big trusting eyes. All the words were gone and involuntarily, he smiled at her.</p><p>Soka, as he called her from then on, had smiled back, her eyes locked upon his beard that seemed like the most intriguing thing in the world. A tiny hand came up, bravely nearing his cheek, still oblivious to the danger that she put herself into.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew the danger though. To the Zygerrians, it wouldn´t matter that she was just a child, they would punish her with the same brutality as everyone else and he couldn´t let that happen. He had seen her mother coming closer, a look of horror on her face when she saw who her kid was talking to.</p><p>Then, he had given Soka another smile before he stepped as far away as possible – and fell, dropping all the tools he had in his hands. </p><p>Successfully distracting the slavers, he watched the mother snatch her child away from him and the guards that were beginning to decorate even more parts of his body with bruises.</p><p>The last thing he had seen before losing consciousness after a particularly brutal kick to the head was a silently crying Soka in the arms of her mother.</p><p>After that, the young Togrutan was always somewhere near him, observing him with those big innocent eyes while her mother kept watching that she didn´t get too close. It seemed like an unspoken agreement between her and Obi-Wan that whenever she was about to be seen too near him, he would cause a distraction so that Soka could quickly be brought away from angry guards.</p><p>When he awoke from unconsciousness, he always found the mother standing a safe distance away, watching him and it felt as if she was assuring herself that he was okay. As soon as their eyes met, they held their gazes locked for a brief moment before going back to their respective work.</p><p>Somehow, it was a great comfort for Obi-Wan to know that he would not be completely alone when he woke up from a beating and he was beyond grateful to the young woman, who he had decided to call Skye.</p><p>Her Iekku were the colour of a Nabooian sky at night; a blue so dark it appeared almost black. He had found it comforting when Qui-Gon had died, just as he found her giving him comfort now.</p><p>Both Skye and little Soka. And seeing the smile the young one gave him every single time he looked at her and that reminded him so much of Ahsoka was well worth all the beatings.</p><p>֍</p><p>Now he watched as they and all the others were once more dragged into the harsh reality by the doors swinging open, letting the cold wind enter to drive away all that remained of warmth and comfort.</p><p>They were lined up, given the usual disgusting breakfast that tasted like nothing at its best and were brought back to the mine.</p><p>Ever since they had gotten here, people had died. Most of the deaths were a consequence of getting so weak from eating basically nothing all day and working without an end that they couldn´t even stand up anymore. That´s when the guards came in, mercilessly murdering everyone who could no longer work.</p><p>The Togrutans were aware of that and showed solidarity with each other, giving parts of their food to those who were in an even more desperate need of it. Obi-Wan had joined in on this system, sneaking little portions of his own food towards Soka and her mother.</p><p>He had made it his personal mission to take care of them and he hoped he would manage to protect them until they were rescued.</p><p>He knew Anakin would find him. He had heard about how he fared when Obi-Wan was abducted and brought to Rattatak, there was no doubt about the lengths he would go to find him. All he had to do was survive and give the other time to find him.<br/>
Yet with every day that passed, more and more people broke under the extremes they were forced to endure and he hoped that his friend would come as soon as he possibly could.</p><p>At the same time, he hoped Anakin would stay as far away from this planet as possible. The unnatural darkness continued to unsettle him and he was afraid of what it could do to his generally imbalanced padawan.</p><p>Those were the moments when Obi-Wan was grateful that it was he who got captured and not Anakin. His freedom was everything for him and if he were taken to be a slave again it would have broken him. And Obi-Wan knew that seeing him like that would break him too.</p><p>When he entered the mine, the darkness had somehow grown strong enough for him to stop walking. He looked around, seeking what could cause such a disruption. Everything seemed as usual, the slaves were working near the forges while the guards were patrolling.</p><p>However, he still stood frozen. Something was different and he had to know what it was.<br/>
There! The head of the guards was missing. On every other day he was in the first row of the patrolling slavers, like a predator stalking his prey. </p><p>Now, he was nowhere to be seen, so Obi-Wan kept looking. Knowing where each guard was positioned was essential to keeping Skye and Soka safe.</p><p>He let his eyes wander further, ignoring the slaves that had to walk around him and silently grumbled in complaint. He felt something nudge his leg, probably to get him moving, but he   couldn´t. He had found the missing guard.</p><p>He was kneeling, talking to a hooded figure on a holocom. Obi-Wan tried to get a better look on the figure when suddenly, the darkness got stronger. It was clouding the air, and Obi-Wan found he couldn´t breathe. He began panting, trying to take in some air but failed.</p><p>Panic seeped through his shields and he sank to his knees in the middle of the crowd of slaves, desperately clutching at his throat and chest to get rid of the pressure. But there was nothing.</p><p>His hands were shaking, failing to keep him upright when he sank down on the ground, laying flat on his back. His vision got blurry, black edges creeping closer –</p><p>A sharp sting tried to break through the haze of panic but he barely registered it. He was still hyperventilating, tears constantly dripping down his temples into his hair as he was choking to death.</p><p>There was another stinging pain. And another one. And another. He tried to focus, clinging to reality – and found the pain to be coming from a slap. There was another one and suddenly, Obi-Wan could breathe.</p><p>He took in as much air as he could, coughing when he felt his lungs were about to burst. His vision slowly started to become clearer and he saw Skye towering above him, her right arm extended. An extremely upset Soka knelt beside him, gripping his arm with her small hands.</p><p>He breathed some more, moving one hand to lay it on top of Soka´s, silently mouthing a “thank you” to Skye who gave him a cautious smile in response.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>“Hey! You there!”</p><p>Their heads whipped in unison towards the shout, and horror sank in as they saw two guards running towards them. Obi-Wan hurriedly shoved Soka in Skye´s arms whilst he got up until he was standing on trembling legs.</p><p>“Run! Get her –“ a hand gripped his hair and a kick brought him back on his knees.</p><p>“What do you think you´re doing, slave? Want another lesson?”</p><p>Obi-Wan ignored the question. Beside him, another guard had caught Skye, trying to extract a shrieking Soka from her arms. No!</p><p>Ignoring the pain, Obi-Wan forcefully yanked his head back and got up, landing two blows into the guard´s stomach and his face, momentarily taking him out, but not for long.</p><p>Around them, the slaves had stopped, completely stopped whatever they were doing and watched. No one tried to help but Obi-Wan didn´t even notice them. He kicked the guard that still held Skye and brought his arms up to get the large Zygerrian into a chokehold. It wouldn´t hold him for long, but he needed only a moment!</p><p>Someone gripped his shoulders, trying to get him away from the guard but he didn´t let go and they both fell to the ground, Obi-Wan buried beneath a wildly thrashing and cursing Zygerrian.</p><p>He saw more guards approaching them and knew his time was cut short!</p><p>“Run!” he shouted just as a guard grabbed his legs. With all the strength he had, he brought his foot up and felt it connect with something hard. After that, there were hands on every hand and leg, effectively immobilizing him.</p><p>He turned his head and watched as the two Togrutans disappeared in the crowd. As soon as he could no longer see them, he let got, completely surrendering himself. He didn´t stand a chance against so many of them.</p><p>He lay still on the ground, trying to accept whatever would happen. It would be so much easier with the Force, now all he could do was concentrate on breathing in a relatively normal pattern so as not to panic.</p><p>His already lose grasp on calmness was interrupted when something dripped on his face and claw-like fingers closed painfully around his jaw, ripping the skin open.  </p><p>Obi-Wan looked up and recognized the head of the guard that he had kicked in the face. It was the Commander, the one that he had seen talking to the figure on the com. It looked like he had managed to break his nose and it was his blood that constantly dripped on Obi-Wan´s forehead.</p><p>The hold on his limbs tightened even further and he felt his fingers slowly getting numb, as the face above him got closer, stopping just beside his ear.</p><p>“You´ll regret that!” He spoke quietly and calm, a promise and a threat at the same time.</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn´t supress a groan when the sharp nails clawed even deeper into his flesh and he felt his own blood running down his cheeks.</p><p>“You are nothing special anymore! I can do whatever I want! No one will care!”</p><p>The Commander got up, letting go of his face and menacingly stalked to where his legs were still pressed to the ground. Obi-Wan observed his every move, feeling panic rise in his chest.</p><p>His eyes widened in horror when the guard pulled a long knife from his belt, weighing it in one hand as the other one went up to his face, smearing over the blood that was still running out of his broken nose.</p><p>He thrashed, desperately trying to get free but the guards merely laughed at his futile efforts.</p><p>“This is what happens when you try to rebel!” The Commander turned to the bystanding Togrutans. </p><p>“We´ll cut you down!”</p><p>There was an awfully long moment of silence where time appeared to stand still. Obi-Wan still breathed erratically, eyes fixed on the dull knife, his muscles beginning to tremble from the thrashing, when the Commander turned back to him.</p><p>“I´ll make sure you´ll never kick anyone again!” </p><p>He came closer, eyeing the blood that had splattered on Obi-Wan´s right foot and lower leg.</p><p>“Turn him around and hold him steady!”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt the men roughly turn him to lay on his front, his chest tightened even further and his heart beat so fast he was sure everyone heard it.</p><p>It all stopped for a moment when he felt a wet hand on his calf and the press of a knife just about his heel. As it pressed deeper, Obi-Wan bit down so hard he tasted blood.</p><p>Slowly the knife sank deeper into his skin, breaking skin and tearing blood. He felt it slowly being moved forwards and back again, the sawing motion cutting deep into his flesh.</p><p>He heard himself scream, agonizing pain that made him want to pass out; but he couldn´t. Whenever unconsciousness was within reach, the knife would stop only to get back to sawing even slower.</p><p>Time lost all meaning as Obi-Wan lay on the ground and hopelessly waited for the pain to end. </p><p>His throat was sore and his screams had turned into hoarse wailings. His whole world was reduced to the pain of having his foot being slowly cut off.</p><p>After an endless time, Obi-Wan felt the knife stop, but it didn´t pull away, it was still buried deep inside him. He felt himself go tense with anticipation, waiting for something to happen. </p><p>Moments passed by and the tension turned into shaking.</p><p>The hand on his calf dug deeper, the knife made one more sawing motion and a sound similar to a clashing whip reached his ears.</p><p>That´s when finally, Obi-Wan lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan gets new allies and meets a shocked ex-padawan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :)</p><p>I don‘t really know what to write, so I just hope you enjoy this new chapter :) </p><p>Have fun and feel free to review :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye was awoken by quiet whimpers coming from the mat next to hers. As quickly as possible yet without causing any sound, she moved closer, kneeling beside the injured Jedi.</p><p>He was still asleep but would probably wake up soon and Skye knew he would be in even more pain by then as he already was now, if his restless stirring was anything to go by.</p><p>She scooped closer, placing a hand on his forehead, cursing inwardly when she felt the thin sheet of sweat covering it. He was developing a fever.</p><p>The Jedi grew more and more restless, wincing when he tried to move his right leg, opening his eyes to stare at the dark surrounding them. He was breathing harshly, clenching his teeth as he tried to orientate himself but didn´t recognize anything in his hazed state.</p><p>Skye gently took his hands in hers, shuddering at how cold they were and began to make the quiet shooing noises that so often had helped calm her daughter. Until this whole nightmare had begun.</p><p>She watched as the Jedi´s breathing slowly calmed down. It was still shallow but he didn´t seem to be on the verge of panic anymore. She felt him lightly squeezing her hands and she responded by holding them tighter.</p><p>She carefully glanced around, leaning closer when she couldn´t spot the guard – only to stop midway. What should she say? What COULD she possibly say that would help him? Luckily, that decision was taken from her when she heard a faint whisper.</p><p>“Soka, is she alright?”</p><p>“Soka?”</p><p>He swallowed. He was in pain and she imagined it was hard to stay awake but Skye saw the determination in his eyes.</p><p>“Little girl… has to be safe…”</p><p>Skye´s eyes got misty. The Jedi was in pure agony and yet he worried about her daughter. She didn´t know why he called her “Soka” but that didn´t matter.</p><p>“She is safe. She is sleeping,” she reassured him, pleased that he closed his eyes. He needed all the rest he could get.</p><p>“Skye… safe too?” His speech got slurry as he muttered another name she didn´t know.<br/>
Even dazed like this he must have caught onto her confusion, adding a nearly silent,” the mother.”</p><p>Oh!</p><p>She smiled softly, once more putting a hand on his forehead, watching with worry as he leaned into her cooling touch.</p><p>“Yes, she is safe too. Both are alright.”</p><p>The Jedi gave a barely acknowledgeable nod before he drifted back to sleep. Skye kept him company until she heard Faren´s warning noise coming from several mats behind them. With a last glance on the wounded human, she retreated to her own mat, laying close to her little “Soka” and holding her tight in her arms.</p><p>֍</p><p>As they all had feared, the Zygerrians would not treat the wounds they had inflicted. They had given them some clammy and dirty bandages and threatened to execute them all if the Jedi should die, leaving it to them to take of the injured Jedi.</p><p>Hypocrisy, considering they were also not allowed to get close to him. However, the Togrutans did what they could, quickly rushing to carry the motionless human to back to the sleeping hall.</p><p>They had witnessed what he had gone through to protect two of their own and after both several sharp and commanding looks from Ajira and the permission to get relatively close to him, a lot of Togrutans were willing to extend their solidarity to the human.</p><p>Faren had been a healer back at Kiros and had done his best to treat the injuries sustained on foot and face but he didn´t really have anything to go with and thus ended up cleaning them with water and wrapping them in a ripped blanket that someone had offered. It was cleaner than the bandages.</p><p>Still, blood kept seeping through and not even the gashes on his cheeks had stopped bleeding. But it was all they could do.</p><p>Two Togrutans had given him their sleeping mats and two more had offered their blankets, at least making it possible to keep him warm.</p><p>They placed him close to Ajira and Sila, knowing that the little one would not willingly leave his side, while all the others involved in keeping him alive spread all across the hall.</p><p>It was agreed to sleep in shifts so that one would always be on the lookout for an approaching guard and could therefor alert Ajira who was as adamant as her daughter about staying close to the Jedi.</p><p>Faren had taken the first shift, concentrating on the patrolling guard while letting his thoughts wander to his “patient”.</p><p>The gashes on his face were deep but would heal with time.  But Faren knew that if the Jedi was not thoroughly dipped in a bacta tank soon, some of them would certainly leave scars that would be visible even though he had a beard.</p><p>The cut above his heel was an entirely other matter. The healer shuddered when he thought about the rusty, dull knife that had been used to slice the tendons. It would be a miracle if the wound did not get infected and since they all had been brought here, Faren didn´t really believe in miracles anymore.</p><p>Despite the high risk of infection that worried him, he knew that he would never forget the sound of the tendons being cut. Even with proper treatment it would be painful to recover from an injury like that.</p><p>Here, in a place like this, it was just diabolic. The wound itself would not kill the Jedi but it would make every moment hell as it would always cause immeasurable pain whenever he was doing anything that required being on his feet.</p><p>Personally, Faren was convinced the Jedi would not survive much longer.</p><p>Their captors had made it clear that they would not accept any sign of weakness and even though they were more lenient with the human, they had practically signed his death sentence with the last injury. Even if he managed to get up, stand and walk, Faren knew he could not do the hard labour that they were required to do – at least not for an extended period of time.</p><p>He had heard rumours and legends about the Jedi and so far, all this Jedi had done honoured him and exceeded Faren´s expectations but he doubted that the man could go to any more lengths.</p><p>֍</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, a bright light forced itself into the darkness of Obi-Wan´s dream, startling the Jedi. He knew he was dreaming and had relished in the simple blackness that for once was free of any haunting nightmares. It was pure nothingness, a blissful absence of pain and the horrors the real world held ready for him.</p><p>He had not expected a light, and certainly not one that threatened to burn him. He shied away, trying to escape – when somewhat before him, he saw Anakin and the feeling of his dream shifted.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt calm, truly calm. Just like he always did when he was meditating and became one with the Force. Slowly, anxious to destroy the peaceful moment, he walked to where Anakin still stood, stopping beside the taller man.</p><p>“I have never seen you meditate like this,” he said with a mischievous grin. “You are usually far too restless to get this deep.”</p><p>He watched as Anakin turned to him, observed him, even rolled his eyes at the remark – and then began to cry. Tears were streaming down his face and his shoulders trembled when he started sobbing.</p><p>“Anakin? I´m sorry, please, I – what happened?” he tried to pacify, but Anakin would not stop and Obi-Wan´s worry increased. What had he done that could possibly upset his padawan like that?</p><p>Tentatively, he put a hand on Anakin´s shoulder before he decided to pull him into a hug. Anakin had always loved hugs when he was a child, to him, they were the solution to basically every problem. He had never minded that Obi-Wan didn´t really know what to do about hugging as he hadn´t grown up with it, but instead made it his personal mission to keep hugging his master whenever he saw it fitting.</p><p>Secretly, Obi-Wan had always enjoyed the feeling and was just too insecure about being the one to initiate it, but now it felt right.</p><p>After a while, he stepped back a little, smiling as Anakin held on to one of his hands, to take a closer look at his friend. He looked just like he always did, apart from the soft, golden glow that surrounded him.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked again when it seemed like Anakin had calmed down at least a bit.</p><p>He saw how Anakin´s lips trembled when he tried to speak. Yet no words came and all he did was stare at Obi-Wan with a look that could only be described as utter heartbreak.</p><p>“I´m - I´m -I –,“ he stuttered but didn´t go on and Obi-Wan spoke next.</p><p>“Well, let me guess: It has something to do with you?”  </p><p>Anakin snorted, the corner of his lips moving up before his face turned serious and sad again – so infinitely sad that it broke Obi-Wan´s heart.</p><p>“Are you okay now? Is it better like that?”</p><p>No, it was with this question that his heart truly broke. There was a finality and hopelessness in Anakin´s voice that rendered him speechless for a long moment. And when he got his voice back, he asked, “What is better?”</p><p>“Being dead.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took a step back but Anakin followed, not letting go of the hand he still held tightly.</p><p>“Anakin… I am not dead. I certainly had better days and wouldn´t mind a healer… but I am not dead, dear one.”</p><p>Shock was written on Anakin´s face as he understood what he had just heard.</p><p>“But we are in the Force; why can I see you if you are not dead?”</p><p>“You are here too, aren´t you?” Obi-Wan laughed, relieved to see the sadness vanish as Anakin nodded and even smiled a little.</p><p>“I guess… but Yoda told me how… why are you here?”</p><p>“I really don´t know. I was sleeping and then suddenly, you were just there.” He had no idea how Anakin managed to reach him with the collar he still wore, he had never heard of something like that before.</p><p>“It is very good to see you though,” he said and he heard the longing undertone, hoping Anakin wouldn´t notice it.  </p><p>“I miss you too, Master,” he whispered, squeezing Obi-Wan´s hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan replied it before pulling his hand back to run it through his beard, imagining to see disappointment on Anakin´s face at the gesture. But he couldn´t dwell on it, because when he looked again, it was gone.</p><p>“Where are you? We have no clue; no one knows anything!”</p><p>“I´m afraid I don´t know it either, Anakin. I have never been to that planet before,” he contemplated, now clearly seeing the disappointment at his answer.</p><p>“It is no normal planet, that I can tell. It feels… dark.”</p><p>Anakin´s head snapped up, concern all over his features.</p><p>“Relax, Anakin. It is not as bad as Zigoola. So far it only makes me feel slightly more on edge. And it is dark, always. There seems to be no sun whatsoever. Quite infuriating if you try to keep track of days.”</p><p>“13,” came the soft answer. It added up with Obi-Wan´s count.</p><p>“Then we have the same time schedule. Another thing that might help you.”</p><p>“How do you know that? You said there was no sun.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, knowing Anakin would not like the answer.</p><p>“The work is scheduled like day and night. So far, I counted 13 days of work.” He was right. A grim expression showed on Anakin´s face.</p><p>“Work? What work?”</p><p>“In a mine,” he said calmly, but it didn´t help against the storm of rage that threatened to swallow his padawan.</p><p>“Anakin! Focus! You can´t stay in the Force if you are like that. It will throw you back!” His hands shot forward to grab Anakin´s shoulders, afraid that he couldn´t focus and would vanish any second, leaving him alone once more.</p><p>But the storm eased and Anakin stayed.</p><p>“I´m sorry. I can´t… to know you are a…”</p><p>“I know, dear one,” he comforted the young man, refusing to let him go.</p><p>“I´ll find you.” There was no doubting that promise and Obi-Wan smiled softly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>There was a long moment where the two Jedi silently enjoyed each other´s company, silently savouring the seconds until they had to part again.</p><p>“You said you´d need a healer. What did they do to you?” Deep concern and outright hatred were mixed in the question.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about, Anakin,” he said, knowing the matter would not be dropped with that.</p><p>“You said you´d need a healer. You. You would never say that unless it wasn´t beyond serious,” Anakin insisted and Obi-Wan knew he was right.</p><p>“I know, Anakin. But it won´t do you any good to dwell on that. We can´t change it at the moment, but I promise I will manage until you arrive.” </p><p>The answer was not really satisfying, he knew that, but it was true. It wouldn´t help Anakin to know he was hurt, especially when he himself didn´t even know the extent of the injuries yet.</p><p>“When I find you, I´ll personally drag you to the healers! I don´t care how much you refuse it then!”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “Deal.”</p><p>They knew that it was time for a goodbye, each dreading the moment the other would fade. Obi-Wan was the one who reluctantly pulled away, hands sliding down Anakin´s arms as he stepped back.</p><p>“See you soon, Anakin,” he whispered, and watched as Anakin gave him a last desperate look that reflected his own before he dissolved and Obi-Wan was left in the darkness of his own mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are new leads but they are not entirely positive...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter; enjoy :) </p><p>(and R&amp;R, please :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh chirping tore Ahsoka from sleep, forcing the young padawan to answer the comm and read the message. She was being summoned to the Council´s chamber.</p><p>She quickly changed and hurried out, nearly running along the halls. She met some reproachful looks yet no one stopped her, maybe because they felt the tension surrounding her on the way to the Council.</p><p>It wasn´t meeting the heads of the order that made her tense up however. It was the anticipation of hearing what her master had found out the day before.</p><p>When she and Master Windu had returned, it was already quite late and the day had taken its toll on her. She had found the Korun to be quite agreeable and even felt comfortable with him around her troops but it just wasn´t the same as with Skyguy and Obi-Wan.</p><p>Before she had gone to sleep, Anakin had sent a quick message, only informing her that he had news and that he would brief her the next day.</p><p>Apparently, it would not only be her. The assembled group that greeted her when she entered the large chamber was the same as the day before. Skyguy, Masters Yoda and Windu and Cody. Ahsoka quickly bowed and took her place beside her master.</p><p>She tried to get a hint on his feelings but he had his shields up, protecting his emotions. Ahsoka then glanced to Master Windu who seemed as impatient as she felt, his usually steady hands were somewhat fidgeting, if only barely, but it was enough to make her know she was not the only one left in the dark.</p><p>Cody was nervous, too. He shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes fixed on her master, waiting for him to –</p><p>“Here, we are now. Tell us you will, what know we do now,” her thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda who waved his hand towards Anakin.</p><p>“Obi-Wan is still alive. He is injured, quite severely I fear but he wouldn´t tell me details,” he began but Ahsoka had to interrupt him.</p><p>“You talked to him?” She saw Cody frown and knew she looked the same. How could he talk to Master Kenobi?</p><p>Anakin nodded. “The bond that we still have. Master Yoda showed me some… meditation skills and I managed to reach him.”</p><p>The young padawan had never heard of something like that before but when she glanced to Yoda and Mace, they didn´t seem too surprised. Maybe it was because after all, she really still was a young padawan.</p><p>“Don´t worry, Snips. I didn´t know that you could do this either;” Anakin said, patting her on the shoulder and she felt a little relieved.</p><p>“Does he know where he is?” Master Windu asked curiously, hope mixed in the question, but Anakin shook his head.</p><p>“No. But he said the planet feels dark and that there was no sun. It is not as bad as Zigoola but dark enough to influence him.”</p><p>“Influence him how?” Now, it was Cody that asked.</p><p>“It makes him a little irritable, but nothing too bad – or, well, at least that’s what he said.”</p><p>Ahsoka noticed his tone getting darker at the implications of that statement. Obi-Wan was always downplaying everything and no one really took his word for something as long as it was connected to his own well-being.</p><p>Anakin knew that well enough and you could see that it deeply upset him. But Ahsoka feared there was more to come.</p><p>“Whoever bought him has him as his slave. They are working in a mine.” Even through the shields, Ahsoka could feel his hatred and disgust for the slavers seep through, bleeding into the Force around them.</p><p>To her surprise, the Masters didn´t comment on it, only waited for him to go on. But apparently, he was done.</p><p>“Valuable, this information is. Help us, it will,” Master Yoda added thoughtfully after it became obvious that her master had nothing more to say.</p><p>He nodded towards Mace who used the Force to darken the room. Then, he opened a holomap – one that Ahsoka had never seen before. There were only a few planets and their surrounding moons - and she knew none of them. She wanted to ask her master about it but the look on his face told her he was as surprised as she was.</p><p>“From the Archives this map is, only for Council members. Few know of it,” Master Yoda said, getting out of his chair to stand in the midst of the little planets that the map displayed.</p><p>“It´s Sith planets,” her master stated and Yoda nodded.</p><p>“Master Yoda told me to get it after your meditation last night. It shows every planet on which we have ever recorded the dark side of the Force. I suspect, Obi-Wan is on one of them.”<br/>Master Windu explained and Ahsoka couldn´t believe it.</p><p> She had thought that Zigoola was an exception, a one-time anomaly. But at least this was a lead even if she didn´t necessarily want to go anywhere near such a planet. Nonetheless she knew that for her grand-master, she would. Without a doubt.</p><p>“Allow me, Sirs, but that´s quite a lot of planets. And if General Skywalker is right, we might already be running out of time,” Cody said and Ahsoka knew he was right. They couldn´t afford to search every planet. There was not enough time if Obi-Wan really was as injured as her master suspected.</p><p>“Correct you are, Commander. Search every planet, we will not have to. Given us valuable information, Master Kenobi has. Know why, you do, young padawan?”</p><p>All eyes were on her suddenly as she tried to combine what Anakin had reported and what she saw before her.</p><p>“The dark side might be stronger on some planets than it is on others. Obi-Wan said it didn´t affect him too much, maybe this can help us to eliminate some of them.”</p><p>Master Yoda nodded and Anakin sent her a proud smile before he got serious again.</p><p>“Hmhm… right you are. Exclude some planets, we already can.” The tiny master waved his hand and some of the planets disappeared from the map.</p><p>“He would have mentioned if it were an aquatic planet and there need to be resources that can be mined,” Anakin said and more planets faded.</p><p>But there were still so many that it would take too much time to search them all but maybe – Ahsoka took a closer look to the map.</p><p>“Out of the planets that are left- on how many of them are sentient beings?”</p><p>“What are you thinking, Padawan Tano?” Master Windu asked, his voice kind and curious; it encouraged her to go on.</p><p>“Most sentient beings need light to live. Master Kenobi said there was no light on his planet. Perhaps he is on a deserted one.”</p><p>More planets and moons faded. Ahsoka felt hope rising within her and she found the same expression in the others – except for Anakin. His gaze was hard, his arms crossed on his chest as he studied the map.</p><p>“We are down to four. They are far apart, going there will take us too long” he said gravely.</p><p>“Four, General?” Cody asked, as surprised as she felt as there were still more than only for planets illuminating the otherwise dark chamber.</p><p>“If it´s an abandoned planet the only source of light would be a sun. All of the remaining planets have at least one,” he pointed to them and waved them away too ,”but there are four moons that would never be hit by them. The planets are in their way.”</p><p>Another wave and only four moons were left. Their strategy might be completely wrong but it was the only thing they could do and from a logical point of view, it made more sense than blindly running of to search the entire galaxy.</p><p>Two of the moons seemed to be rather close to each other, the others however were far spread – and none of them was close to Coruscant. Reaching the closest ones alone would take them at least five to six standard days.</p><p>Silence spread across them as they all reflected on this new information.<br/>Ahsoka cautiously eyed her master. His posture was rigid and unchanged but she felt the tension in him, the eagerness to get going that outmatched hers by far.</p><p>֍<br/>“I will take these two,” Anakin pointed to the closest ones,” it´s a fifty percent chance he is on one of them.” And if he was, Anakin would find him.</p><p>“I agree. It´s the best chance we got,” Mace added and Anakin heard the unwillingness to admit that he was in fact of the same opinion. “What about the other two? They are Sith planets after all, we can´t allow just anyone to go there.”</p><p>“Go to this one, the 501st and I will,” Yoda stated firmly and Anakin couldn´t help but frown in confusion. He had not expected that Yoda - Yoda! -himself would be an active part in this search.</p><p>Before he could say anything, Mace went on, pointing to the one that was the furthest away from Coruscant,” And I will search this one.”</p><p>Anakin felt his suspiciousness grow stronger, remembering all the times his trust in the Council had been misplaced. Now, the stakes were too high and he would not put Obi-Wan´s life in the hands of people he didn´t trust.</p><p>- “They are not your enemy, Anakin. Please, at least try to trust them.” –</p><p>Obi-Wan´s voice interrupted his thoughts, sounding so calm and gentle as if it were the day when they really had had this conversation. He remembered how Obi-Wan always tried to negotiate if not peace then maybe at least some sort of compromise on his padawan´s behalf with the Council.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>All heads snapped in his direction, Ahsoka´s eyes quickly wandering between him and the two Masters.</p><p>“You said that we couldn´t afford to send more Jedi away from the front. Now you are sacrificing three battalions and four Jedi. Why?”</p><p>He expected an outburst from either of the two Masters, a reproach for this lack of respect and if the way Ahsoka braced herself was anything to go by, she expected the same.</p><p>“Commander Cody, you will go and ready your troops. Please also inform Captain Rex that he is to do the same with the 501st. We will all depart at dawn.”</p><p>“Yes, General Windu,” the Commander replied before he quickly left the room. When the door was closed behind him, the Korun turned off the map and let the light fill the chamber once more.</p><p>Anakin squinted his eyes against the harsh sunlight but kept his gaze fixed on the Masters before him until Yoda got up and slowly walked towards him, gently motioning for him to get on his knees. He obeyed and was now closer to the grandmaster.</p><p>“Promise, I made. Help you, we will. Find Obi-Wan, we will. Doubt me, you do?”</p><p>Anakin knew he should just shup up, be grateful and accept the help but he couldn´t- not when it came to Obi-Wan. He had to know.</p><p>“No, Master. But I can´t understand it,” he admitted truthfully.</p><p>“Hmmm... Make you understand, I cannot,” he began and Anakin felt his disappointment reappear,” but prove it to you, we can. But a chance for that, we need.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan is one of us, it is our duty as Jedi to help our own. We apologized for our shortcomings – and you accepted. Let´s move on from that.” Anakin looked up to find Mace towering above him, something he certainly didn´t appreciate.</p><p>“What about the war?” he asked, hoping it would suffice to show that he was willing to go on.</p><p>“Jedi affair, this is. Concern the Senate, this does not,” Yoda stated, emphasizing his point by hitting the ground with his stick.</p><p>To that, Anakin didn´t know what to say. He had never agreed with Obi-Wan´s concerns about the Jedi becoming too dependent or compliant with politics, especially the Chancellor. He always thought it was part of what it was to be a Jedi to work along with those that worked to ensure peace all across the galaxy.</p><p>Obi-Wan agreed on that part but found that their allegiance should be to their own principles and not towards the politicians he so despised. Anakin could understand the general point of view yet he had never understood his distrust in the Chancellor.</p><p>His master always got in a sour mood when he came back from a meeting with the man who was always so kind to him and Anakin had never understood why. He didn´t mind working with the Chancellor, even felt proud to support the man in his quest for peace.</p><p>But now, he was beyond relieved that this would be an internal Jedi affair – and he felt somewhat proud too when Mace said that they were taking care of their own and that two of the most powerful Jedi would help him.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Yoda, Master Windu,” Anakin said, meaning every word and got back up.</p><p>“Settled, this is then. Prepare for departure we all must. Try to reach Obi-Wan, you still must. Maybe tell you more, he can. And comfort him, it will. Need it, I´m afraid he will.” Yoda paused, the silence conveying the importance of his words. </p><p>“May the Force be with you, young Skywalker and Tano.”</p><p>“And with you,” Anakin replied the familiar goodbye before he left the chamber, Ahsoka close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It was still relatively early; only a few Jedi were wandering the halls and Anakin felt oddly satisfied with that.</p><p>He had always liked the Temple at its busiest times, when he was younger it reminded him of Tatooine and even though he was glad to be off that planet – it was familiar. Obi-Wan had always given his best to make Anakin feel at home while also trying to get him accustomed to Coruscant and the Temple in particular.</p><p>Over time, this has included showing him the peace and joy that could be found in silence. Anakin had never truly understood this, but he willingly trotted along – sometimes at least. Now he remembered the times when Obi-Wan had shown him around the Temple in the early hours of morning.</p><p>It was a clear memory for Anakin, the soft sunlight illuminating the impressive halls and all its statues and paintings. He had pestered Obi-Wan with thousands of questions but not once did Obi-Wan seem annoyed. He was always calm and kind as he answered every single question, and Anakin had always been grateful for that.</p><p>In the here and now, Anakin longed for those simpler times. He wanted nothing more than to walk down this hall with Obi-Wan beside him, hell, he would even got to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate with him.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Anakin hadn´t realized he had stopped right in his track, a worried Ahsoka staring up at him. He sighed.</p><p>“I´m sorry, Snips. I just- remembered something.” </p><p>He shook off the cloud of nostalgia and forced his mind to return to the present and his padawan in front of him. Belatedly he realized that he had not really talked to her since all of this had happened.<br/>Along the bond he sensed that she tried to mute her emotions but he could still see them.</p><p>“You did well, Snips. We have good chances to find Obi-Wan on one of those moons.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master. I just hope –,“ her voice trailed off and Anakin felt her fear become the strongest emotion. He would not berate her, wouldn´t tell her that fear would lead to the dark side. Instead, he stepped closer, hugging the young Jedi.</p><p>He felt her arms lock behind him shortly before they parted again.</p><p>“We will find him, Snips. He is not yet done lecturing me,” he joked and Ahsoka smiled.</p><p>“I doubt that day will ever come, Skyguy.”</p><p>“What? I´m a joy to be around! It´s his fault if he doesn´t know how to appreciate it!”</p><p>“Maybe you should lecture him then, teach him how to, and I quote: appreciate the joy of your presence!” It was good to hear her laugh like this.</p><p>“Oh, trust me, Snips. I will! And since he will probably be bed-bound for at least a trillion years he can´t run away!”</p><p>֍</p><p>Yoda watched the young knight and his apprentice leave the room. The dark cloud that had formed around the knight had lightened up but it didn´t vanish, something that greatly disturbed the grandmaster.</p><p>It stressed why it was so important to find Obi-Wan. Otherwise, Yoda feared, Anakin would spiral out of control, tearing them all down.</p><p>He reminisced of the night before, when he had guided the struggling man through meditation. There were so many shadows staining his mind that for a moment, Yoda had been surprised Anakin had not already fallen to the dark.</p><p>That is, until he glimpsed what anchored him to the light; the bond with Obi-Wan.</p><p>He had observed the Force when it flared to life as soon as Anakin had climbed the metaphorical wall, his mind reunited with its missing half. The Force itself had sung, a tune so beautiful and strong that other meditating Jedi in the temple had heard it as well, albeit not knowing where it came from.</p><p>It had given them all a sense of peace and serenity and Yoda watched in fascination as the Force had held its protective hand over Obi-Wan, their child of light, and Anakin, their Chosen One.</p><p>Mace had been one of the Jedi who had felt it too and Yoda knew that even though he was still quick to call it an attachment and shun it, he was beginning to slowly reconsider his opinion, something that was long overdue, Yoda realized.</p><p>But it would have to wait until this mission was over.</p><p>The grandmaster sank his head as he remembered the short flaring of pain in the Force, quick as a lightning bolt. He feared for Obi-Wan and what he would have to go through until they hopefully found him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea how space travelling really works in the SW- universe! I completely made up the time it would take them to get to one of the destinations!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin spends an interesting day on Coruscant until they can finally head out to find Obi-Wan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :)</p><p>You have no idea how hard it was to upload this chapter! Somehow, it always kept deleting around 1,5k words in the middle...<br/>Anyway, here it is!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin decided that Ahsoka deserved some quality time. Or at least something close to that. He realized just how self-centred he had been since Obi-Wan´s capture and the sensation of guilt settled low in his stomach, making him uneasy whenever he thought about his young padawan. But he was determined to do something about that!</p><p>“Come on, Snips, let´s go eat something,” he said, placing an arm on Ahsoka´s shoulder, quickly leading her out of the Temple towards the Hangar Bay.</p><p>He should probably take the time until departure to do something that was actually useful, but Anakin knew that they were both too restless to meditate. They could go sparring and risk getting caught by Master Drallig who would make them clean the salles for the next two months if he caught them duelling without a reservation. He had actually threatened Obi-Wan with this once and even though his master had claimed it a joke, Anakin really didn´t want to risk it. </p><p>So, Dex´s it was.</p><p>“Sure thing, Master. But you´ll pay.” Ahsoka smiled as she got in the speeder, laughing as Anakin dramatically put a hand on his chest in mock offence when they took off. </p><p>“Why me, dear padawan? Sure you remember the bet during your last sparring session. Loser has to pay.” </p><p>“You would really make me pay for food? Me? A poor padawan?” Her voice spoke of deep betrayal and Anakin couldn´t hold back a laugh.</p><p>“Poor padawan? You? I recall you making several bets with other padawans… And I think you won them… didn´t you?” He asked, amused beyond any measure when she turned away and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like an insult. The teasing and bickering felt good, distracting them both effectively.</p><p>When they arrived at Dex´s, the Besalisk rushed towards them to hug them, nearly crushing Anakin´s ribs – actually, he was sure he had heard one of them crack. </p><p>“It is so good to see you. You sure as hell took long enough,” he said as he guided them to a booth at the end of the diner where they could have some more privacy. He sat be-side Ahsoka and pointed one of his large hands at Anakin. </p><p>“Now tell me, where did you leave Obi-Wan? He still off planet?” It was a simple and innocent question but Anakin still found it hard to answer. </p><p>“No, he is – he got captured,” he answered and Dex frowned.</p><p>“Then why are you here? Doesn´t seem like you to, well, not be after him.” There was no accusation in his voice as Anakin had feared but honest confusion. Because yes, it was a wide known fact that Anakin would always “be after” Obi-Wan.</p><p>“We got a new lead this morning. We will head out at dawn tomorrow, still have to ready the troops, though. It might get a little tricky.” Ahsoka snorted at the understatement. </p><p>“I see… well, allow me to distract you then.” He got up, heartily clapping Anakin on the back and disappeared to the kitchen to prepare their food. </p><p>Given the circumstances, they had a very nice time at the diner, making jokes and talk-ing about funny memories. The shadow of dread did not leave Anakin, still clouding his mind but it seemed to at least recede and he felt Ahsoka´s tension ease through the Force. He would take that as a success then, especially because Ahsoka really paid. </p><p>“I will sure tell Obi-Wan that you exploit your padawan, Master,” she sighed as she handed over the credits. </p><p>“Make sure you do, Snips. But I got it from somewhere, didn´t I?” </p><p>“I can´t believe Master Obi-Wan would do that,” she said, scrunching her nose. She sounded as if Anakin had told her that Mace Windu was secretly collecting tiny loth-kittens just for the pleasure of petting them.<br/>
“Yeah… he really wouldn´t, now, would he?” Pleased that she was right, Ahsoka nodded and got up, ready to go. </p><p>There was the obligatory hug, followed by Dex´s order to get the “reckless fool” back safely – otherwise Dex would no longer make any of the shakes Obi-Wan liked so much. Considering just how much Obi-Wan really loved them, that was a more effective threat than anything Anakin could have come up with. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the Temple just in time to admire the colours of the regulated sunset, a soft orange and purple, bathing everything in a peaceful light. </p><p>They had decided to check in on the clones, making sure that everything was ready for take-off. </p><p>“It´ll be weird, not working with Rex,” Ahsoka said after a moment of comfortable si-lence as they strolled towards Obi-Wan´s flagship, the famous `Negotiator´. </p><p>“Cody is just as capable as Rex, Snips,” he chided gently, knowing that she didn´t really doubt that. “Besides, I actually agree with the Council on that decision. We have the highest chances to find Obi-Wan and his men deserve to be the ones to free him and the others.”</p><p>“I know, Master. I´m sure Master Obi-Wan will be happy to see his men again.”</p><p>“Oh, he better be! After all-“ The sound of his comm interrupted him and Anakin flashed a quick look at the beeping thing. </p><p>“It´s the Chancellor. Ahsoka, you go talk to Cody and then head back to the Temple. Try to get at least some sleep,” he ordered quickly, his voice getting louder as he walked in the opposite direction, looking for a place where he could privately speak with the Chancellor. If he were honest, he was slightly annoyed that the Chancellor chose this time to call him, he really had other things to focus on. </p><p>He found a small and abandoned passageway, made sure nobody was there to eavesdrop and answered the call, greeting the older man in a way that sounded rather stiff to his own ears, “Good evening, Chancellor.”</p><p>“Good evening, my boy. Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Of course, Chancellor. Why wouldn´t it?”  He snapped. Obi-Wan would be disappointed in him – and rightfully so. He truly lacked any skill when it came to expressing anything with words. He knew the annoyance was clear in his tone but he couldn´t rein it in. </p><p>&gt;Get a grip on yourself, Anakin! The Chancellor hasn´t done anything wrong! He is just concerned. &lt;</p><p>“Oh, I was just wondering where you were. Your surroundings seem rather shady and I could not place them. You are still on Coruscant, are you not?”</p><p>“I took Ahsoka out for dinner and just got back; I went in an alley to make sure the call would not be interrupted.”</p><p>The Chancellor smiled in kind and Anakin felt some of his annoyance subside. &gt;Snapping at an old man. Really great, Anakin! &lt;</p><p>“That was very considerate of you, I can imagine the situation with Master Kenobi must be hard on her, too,” he said. </p><p>“It is no easy situation for any of us, Chancellor,” he answered harsher than he intended. </p><p>“I apologize, as I said, it´s not easy but that does justify lashing out.” Now, Obi-Wan would be proud, considering that Anakin rarely apologized. </p><p>He remembered the one time he had to apologize to Mace Windu for messing with the wires on his speeder. At first, he had refused, it had been way to funny to see the revered Master fall flat on his backside when the speeder bucked up upon ignition but Obi-Wan had insisted and threatened to make him attend all of Master Windu´s meditation classes if he didn´t manage to make a convincing apology. </p><p>Anakin doubted that he managed to make it convincing but still, he was saved from meditation class and that was all that mattered, plus, he remembered Obi-Wan standing behind him during his apology and the feeling of smug satisfaction that he had unwillingly displayed through the bond when Anakin recounted how Mace had fallen and looked like fish on land.</p><p>After that, he had worked to make his apologies sound at least halfway convincing. They were nowhere near Obi-Wan, not even Ahsoka, but they had to do. </p><p>The Chancellor at least seemed somewhat appeased. </p><p>“Don´t you worry about that, my boy. I can only imagine the stress you must be under; with the war and now this unfortunate situation with your former master.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don´t mind me asking, Anakin, but have there been any news on the whereabouts of Master Kenobi or the missing Togrutans?”</p><p>The familiar feeling of guilt returned when he thought about how to answer the Chancellor. He had always been a friend, right from the beginning when Anakin had come to Coruscant, a stranger to everyone, even to his Master. </p><p>Obi-Wan had been stricken with grief after Qui-Gon´s death and for the first months of Anakin´s apprenticeship, Obi-Wan was distant and kept to himself. He always made sure Anakin was safe, fed and healthy, he provided him with everything he needed – except affection or warmth. So when the Chancellor had commed him to ask if the “Hero of Naboo” as he had liked to call him would like to join him for a trip through Corus-cant, Obi-Wan had allowed him to go and Anakin had begun to build a friendship with the politician. </p><p>Normally, he wouldn´t hesitate to tell him everything about what they had found out about the Sith planets – yet now he did.</p><p>Yoda and Windu has made it a point that this was a Jedi affair, in no way any concern of the Senate. And while the Chancellor was also a friend outside the Senate, he was still a part of it. Furthermore, Anakin was still slightly upset that during their first meet-ing, the Chancellor had been so intent in his attempt to convince Anakin that Obi-Wan was dead when he had expected that instead, he would give him hope. </p><p>And that is why Anakin decided that no, he would not divulge what they had learnt in their “private” Jedi meeting. </p><p>“Not yet, but we keep looking. I´m sure we´ll find them,” he answered, sounding just the right amount of desperate to sell the lie. </p><p>There was the briefest moment of silence and Anakin felt the Chancellor´s gaze upon him, piercing eyes staring at him before he answered, venom dripping from every word, “I see.” </p><p>It was short enough that you could miss it, but Anakin had never before heard Palpatine speak with such disdain, least of all directed at him. It struck him, like a bantha on Hoth would do – it was totally out of place. </p><p>His irritation didn´t last too long, before he could dwell on it, the Chancellor continued, kind and friendly, just like he always was. “I am sure you will, Anakin.” </p><p>The uneasiness didn´t completely fade but got quiet enough that Anakin could ignore it in favour of a relatively polite attitude. </p><p>“Thank you, Chancellor. Was there a specific reason you called me?” </p><p>“Ah, yes, of course. I wondered whether you would like to join me for dinner tomor-row. There will be a banquet with the delegates from Corelia and I could use some pleasant company,” he said, smiling hopefully at Anakin. </p><p>“I´m afraid that won´t be possible, Sir. I head out at dawn."</p><p>“Oh, how truly unfortunate. Forgive me, I must have missed the meeting when the Jedi´s request was discussed.” </p><p>Anakin couldn´t stifle a short groan. “It did happen rather spontaneous, Sir,” he tried to explain. </p><p>“I am sure it did, Anakin. Don´t worry about it and good luck with your mission. Let me know if I can help you in any way.”</p><p>Anakin bowed his head, retreating out of the alley to go back to main road. “Thank you, Chancellor. I will.” </p><p>He ended the call, the somewhat pleasant and peaceful atmosphere around him now tainted by the faint feeling of “wrong”. </p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker!” </p><p>Alright, compared to the day with Ahsoka and the surprisingly tense call with the Chan-cellor this clearly was the worst. Mace Windu, calling after him as he walked to join him at the entrance of the Temple. </p><p>“Master Windu,” he greeted when he reached him. The Master extended his hand, a silent order for Anakin to walk with him and Anakin silently obeyed. </p><p>The universe really must hate him!</p><p>“I expected you at the ´Negotiator´,” he began after a few moments of silence, not as accusing as he had expected. </p><p>“I had to take a comm from the Chancellor. I had sent Ahsoka and was actually just on my way to check up on them.”</p><p>“Yes, I met her there,” he replied. “Did you tell the Chancellor about our search for Obi-Wan?” </p><p>Of course, here we go. The usual talk about how the Chancellor was not to be trusted. </p><p>“I didn´t,” he answered, strained and clipped. </p><p>“Thank you.” Anakin stopped; his eyes comically wide in confusion. Windu walked several more steps before he realized that he was alone and turned back to the clearly distraught knight. </p><p>“Come on, Skywalker. It´s not as if I never said thank you,” he said gruffly and Anakin smiled. </p><p>“I don´t really recall hearing you say it – like ever,” he teased and – Mace Windu smiled? </p><p>“No, wait. You said it once when Obi-Wan dragged me out of a meeting.” </p><p>“And believe me, after your ´report´ I was really grateful that he took you out. If I still had hair, I would have lost them all on that day.” Was that a joke? Mace kriffing Windu joked?</p><p>“That´s why we need him back, someone needs to rule you in. I can already feel my non-existent hair turn grey just from the few days I had to deal with you on your own.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. Mark that as the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. Standing in the Jedi Temple, cracking jokes with the most stoic Jedi to ever live. </p><p>“Good thing, we´ll get him back then,” Anakin said, tone turning serious again. </p><p>“We will, Skywalker. I can feel the shatterpoints narrow,” he offered ominously.</p><p>Neither spoke as they went on and Anakin revelled in this strange feeling of camarade-rie and for once he really tried not to disturb it. He should just say a kind good-bye once they parted and leave it at that. But of course, that wasn´t him.</p><p>“Thank you. For your help, I mean,” he gritted out, uncomfortably wringing his hands behind his back. He meant it and it felt like the right thing to say but he felt – exposed. </p><p>The Korun Master ceased walking and turned towards Anakin, and in the dim light that cascaded through the windows, he could see that he had regained his regal and serious look. </p><p>“We may not always see eye to eye, Skywalker,” he stated matter-of-factly after a while of silent observation. Anakin wanted to interrupt him but the Master held up his hand, silencing him.</p><p>“I don´t say that I blame you for that, it simply is. Be that as it may, as Jedi, we are a family. And as such, we are there for each other. Not always in the way we like, but we will not abandon one of us.” </p><p>Were they in a Council meeting, Anakin would have become angry at the hypocrisy of those words. Calling them a family when all they thought was about shutting off emotion. But now, in a private conversation with a Mace Windu who had gained some of his trust, he felt merely a spark of irritation. </p><p>“Can you really call us a family, now?” he asked. “Wouldn´t that come with the inevitable danger of feelings and emotions?”</p><p>Mace sighed. “We never said that these are bad, Skywalker.” </p><p>Anakin shrugged, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. “Yet you consider me too emotional.”</p><p>Another sigh was torn from the Master. “I do, because more often than not, you let them control you. We teach about compassion after all; you can´t be compassionate if you don´t feel. You just must not let them control your actions. And more often than not, yours are a consequence of attachment.”</p><p>“But if we are to be compassionate and caring, then what is the problem with attachment?” </p><p>“It becomes a problem if it interferes with our duty as Jedi; let´s say that –“</p><p>“We would offer three battalions and four Jedi to go looking for an abducted friend in the middle of an on-going war. Isn´t that attachment as well?”</p><p>Apparently caught off guard, Mace stopped talking as he listened to Anakin go on. “Obi-Wan gave me the lecture on attachment so many times I can recount it in my sleep. What I feel is that no one ever thought about that sometimes, it could also be the right thing to do.”</p><p>He was surprised that he got so far without being reprimanded for his daring words. Encouraged, he continued. </p><p>“I know I am prone to form attachments, but that is not entirely bad. My attachment to Obi-Wan – oh come on, your knew about that from the beginning,” he said when he saw Mace frown at this admittance. “Anyway, it made me work harder to be the Jedi he saw in me. Caring for Ahsoka made me more careful when it came to strategies that would put her at risk.”</p><p>“But the question is, would you still see them through even if they would put her life in danger?</p><p>Anakin didn´t answer. He couldn´t. It killed him every single time to know that either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan was in danger, the last failed mission obvious of the terrible out-comes it could have. And he knew, if he could, he would have avoided it, hells, he would have locked Obi-Wan on the Negotiator if he thought it would help. Why didn´t he though?</p><p>&gt;Because Obi-Wan wanted to do it. He is a very capable Jedi and undermining him wouldn´t be right.&lt; said a quiet and rational voice in his mind.</p><p>“You see my point, Skywalker,” Mace added after it became clear that he would get no answer, „but I also see yours.” </p><p>Anakin nodded, feeling as if some sort of connection had been built with the Jedi Mas-ter, still faint and easy to be trampled but existent nonetheless.</p><p>“Why didn´t you ever tell me about it like that?” He asked as they entered the lift, knowing they would part in a couple of seconds.</p><p>Mace shrugged his shoulders, staring out over the lights of Coruscant. “You never asked.” </p><p> </p><p>He was now alone, entering his and Obi-Wan´s apartment, walking past the living room and the kitchen, trying to ignore the bright and soft whispers in the Force, memories of Obi-Wan embroidered into the very essence of their home. </p><p>His mind went back to the day with Ahsoka, the strange conversation with the Chancellor and the even stranger – if way more pleasant – one with Mace Windu, before turning to the mission he would be on tomorrow. </p><p>Anakin desperately wanted to talk to Obi-Wan, let him know that they would be on their way and they would find him but without Yoda, he knew he couldn´t get into the necessary depths of meditation that would be required, at least not now. Maybe it would be better if they really were on their way. </p><p>The door to Obi-Wan´s bedroom was slightly opened and Anakin stopped right in his track, lured in by a promise of ´home´. He cautiously palmed the door open, irrationally afraid to disturb anything. </p><p>The bed was made, the documents on the desk neatly folded, everything was perfectly in place. Were Anakin forced to stay in this room, it would look even worse than his actual one. Hw wouldn´t nearly enough space to be working on his droids.</p><p>Obi-Wan had kept the tinier room after Qui-Gon´s death and Anakin had taken the larger room that was usually reserved for the master. Now, Anakin couldn´t imagine it to be any different. Everything in here was so purely Obi-Wan that Anakin didn´t find it in him to leave, taking solace in the familiarity it offered. </p><p>And if he only went to his own room to pack some things for the mission before going back to Obi-Wan´s bedroom, nobody was there to judge him. And if, after several failed attempts of meditation, he fell asleep on top of his master´s bed, well, nobody needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan really has a hard time...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all my lovely readers :) </p><p>Time to find out what Obi-Wan goes through... I really hope you like this new chapter!!! Please consider leaving comments or kudos :) </p><p>Enjoy!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards arrived the next morning, yelling commands through the hall as they hurdled the slaves in the obligatory line. Faren cautiously eyed the Jedi standing several rows before him.</p><p>Ajira had woken him up before the guards came rushing in. Because even though he needed to sleep and rest, the guards would not be lenient in waking him up and they wanted to avoid any risk of further aggravating his injures. It had been the right decision. The Jedi was disoriented at first, carefully observing Ajira and little Sila through heavy lidded eyed before some part of his consciousness came around and focused on the situation at hand.</p><p>That was of course, when the pain kicked in. Still caught in the haze of sleep, he had kicked away the blankets to get up, coaxing a deep groan out of the injured human. Faren had watched him lie still for several breaths, closing his eyes against the onslaught of agony.</p><p>Sila had grasped his hand, silently offering comfort but the Jedi didn´t really take any notice of it. Yet when he finally came through, he showed the tiniest of smiles for the young girl, gently guiding her hand off his as he attempted to stand up once more.</p><p>It had been painful to look at, but he managed, standing on shaking legs, all of his weight put on his left uninjured leg, the other one being basically useless. Ajira and Sila stayed beside him, hands already stretched out to catch the swaying Jedi, but to Faren’s surprise, they didn´t have to. He steadied himself, another smile gracing his lips for the two Togruta before he said something, quiet enough that the healer couldn´t understand.</p><p>Mother and daughter remained beside him for a moment longer, before they slowly returned to their own sleeping mats, gazes still fixed on their new friend but keeping their distance.</p><p>Then the guards had rushed in and now Faren was watching the Jedi who seemed about ready to collapse – but he didn’t. He struggled to walk, limping heavily with every step but he clenched his teeth and kept going, all the way to the mine. No matter how often his knees gave out under him, he got back up.</p><p>All the while the guards were taunting him, hurling insults or ruthlessly pushing him, making him stumble and fall, laughing at the Jedi when he struggled.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a yelp, coming from the back of their group and the guards interrupted their torment, rushing to the cause of the disruption, leaving the human alone. Faren carefully strode forward, kneeling beside him and placed a hand on his back only to take it back when the Jedi flinched violently.</p><p>“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you,” he whispered softly. The Jedi turned his head, looking at him through glassy eyes that didn’t seem to focus. Faren glanced backwards, the guards were nowhere to be seen but he knew they had to hurry. The other slaves around them were still walking, they wouldn’t provide protection from their eyes much longer.</p><p>“I know it hurts, but you have to get up,” he said urgently, moving to haul him back to his feet when a shaking hand stopped him.</p><p>“Don’t – punish you –,” he murmured, barely audible above the howling wind. He tried to push Faren away, but there was no strength behind it.</p><p>“Leave that to me.” Faren grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him up, allowing him to lean on him when the sudden action made him dizzy.</p><p>“Thank you,” the Jedi said after a while and Faren decided that he could stand on his own and let go of his arm, frowning when he saw the guards approaching them. “Leave, now!” The sound was harsher than expected and resembled an order, but Faren could hear the concern in it.</p><p>“Try to walk at the side of the group, in the snow. It will numb the pain,” the healer whispered as a good-bye before he resumed his original place. He was relieved to see that his instructions were followed and the Jedi cautiously limped to the side, stepping in the piled-up snow. It was not ideal but it would definitely help with the pain – at least until they were in the mine, where the heat would probably become unbearable.</p><p>He looked over the group next and sighed in relief when he spotted Jax. It had been his idea to cause a disruption and he had been the one to initiate it. It was a dangerous task, the conflict had to be important enough to attract the attention of the guards but not important enough to risk being killed. Somehow, he had managed to walk that fine line and had come out of it with only a bruise around his eye.</p><p>His eyes wandered further, assuring himself that everyone involved in their mission to keep the Jedi alive was at least somewhat safe. Just when they arrived at the entrance to the mine, he found Sila and Ajira and was not at all surprised to see them just behind the Jedi, little Sila making a game of jumping in the Jedi’s footsteps.</p><p>It all stopped abruptly when they arrived at the mine. Walking had been one thing, but working with an injury like that was a completely different thing and Faren hoped that the Jedi could pull through.</p><p> </p><p>֍</p><p>For once, Obi-Wan was grateful for the extreme heat in the mine and made sure to stand beside one of the forges. Walking in the snow really had helped, he couldn’t really feel his lower leg anymore but it also made him shiver from the cold and the melting snow that seeped though the remnants of his trousers. It also soaked through the bandages that someone had wrapped around his injury – the one that Obi-Wan had yet not looked at. There simply had not been enough time this morning when Skye had woken him and now, he couldn’t afford to stop and risk drawing any sort of attention to him – not if he wanted to survive until Anakin came.</p><p>Anakin… Obi-Wan wondered whether last night was real, if Anakin had really somehow managed to overcome the Force-dampening collar or if it was just wishful thinking that had stolen itself in his dreams. He strongly suspected it was the latter but it had helped nonetheless.</p><p>His injuries were agonizing and even without looking at them, he knew that they were severe but his mind felt calmer – for now at least.</p><p>Logic thrown aside, Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin really had managed the impossible. If anyone could, it most certainly was his former padawan. It would mean that Anakin really was looking for him, that there was a chance Obi-Wan would get out off this hell that threatened to break him.</p><p>Between the dark that inhabited every cell of this planet, the constant threat of murdering innocents for misbehaving and the excruciating pain, Obi-Wan felt his strength waver. He feared the moment where it would finally break for good, feared what would happen if Anakin didn’t find him.</p><p>A voice that sounded suspiciously like Master Yoda reminded him that fear was a path to the dark side but to his surprise, Obi-Wan wasn’t as upset about it as he had expected to be. If he was to die on this Sith-planet, he would accept it. But he didn’t want to die. Not yet, not here, away from his friends and family. He didn’t want to die as an anonymous slave.</p><p>His fear circled around his mind as Obi-Wan set to work, putting all his weight on his left leg and the shovel in his hand. It hurt and he was slower than usual, but it simply had to do. He tried to make himself as small and plain as possible, working around pillars and tables, never lingering in one place long enough to draw attention to himself. And Soka. The young Togruta was still following him around, never straying too far from his side.</p><p>It was close call on several occasions, but whenever Obi-Wan felt like they were about to be spotted, something else forced the guards to leave their posts and he and the little girl were safe to roam further away and escape being caught.</p><p>These fortunate disruptions happened with a regularity that made Obi-Wan doubt that he was just lucky. There simply was no such thing as luck, especially in a place like this. He caught the suspicious glances between some of the other slaves and recognized the pattern in which they moved around him. They were protecting him. Against better knowledge and the deaths he already caused, they were protecting him.</p><p>Every attempt to break through the outer lines of this protective circle failed, they simply rearranged themselves. It was quite fascinating and reminded Obi-Wan of the 212th and their genuine efforts to protect him and keep him safe. He didn’t necessarily approve of it, but they were soldiers and he was their General. They had fought in countless battles, getting to know each other and earning each other’s trust along the way. The feeling of protectiveness was mutual.</p><p>Those Togrutans – they didn’t know him and since he was already responsible for a number of deaths, he certainly didn’t deserve their protection.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so tough today, are we?” The Commander stood just before him; his face disfigured by the broken nose. Obi-Wan felt a spark of grim satisfaction at the sight but he knew better than to talk back. He was being provoked, but he wouldn’t fall for it. And the Zygerrian realized that.</p><p>“Put that down!” He ordered and Obi-Wan’s grip on the shovel tightened. A cruel smirk appeared on the slaver’s face when he repeated himself, ”Put that down!”</p><p>Obi-Wan obliged and the shovel fell on the ground, the clang loud enough that others turned around to observe the scene.  He knew what would come next and his body went taut with anticipation.</p><p>“Stand!”</p><p>Technically, he was already standing but that was not the point. Obi-Wan hesitated only a second, but the Zygerrian was not a man of patience. His hand shot out and seized his jaw in a painful grip, tearing at the gashes until they started bleeding again.</p><p>“Stand!”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted, balancing his weight evenly on both his legs, holding the Commander’s gaze even as he hissed in pain. It was a challenge, he knew it, knew he should submit and get it over with but he couldn’t.</p><p>The Commander growled as he accepted the challenge and his grip tightened as he began to pull him down.</p><p>“Kneel, Jedi!” His voice sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine as he struggled both against the pain in his leg and the violent grip that forced him down on his knees.</p><p>Beside him, another guard brought forward a young man, making him stand next to Obi-Wan and held a knife to one of his Iek. If he were to cut it off, the Togruta would die a slow and painful death - because of his disobedience. Obi-Wan hastily obliged, ignoring the pain as he fell to his knees.</p><p>The smirk grew even more sinister but that didn’t matter because he made a dismissive motion and the young Togruta was set free. Obi-Wan watched him stumble away, hiding in the security of the group before he turned his focus back to the Commander.</p><p>“I told you. You disobey, they pay. We’ll do that as long until you learn your lesson.” Their gazes were still locked, until Obi-Wan finally broke the eye contact and stared at the ground, completely submitting.</p><p>The hold on his jaw disappeared and the guard began to walk around him, circling him like a predator toying with his prey.</p><p>“See, that’s where you belong,” he whispered and Obi-Wan fought against his instinct to look up. “Kneeling at my feet, like a good slave.” He looked up, curling his lip in disgust at being called a slave.</p><p>“I see,” the Commander said as he stopped behind him. Obi-Wan didn’t see what he did, but a second later two guards came forward, hauling him back to his feet. “Take him to my office. It’s time for another lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>֍</p><p> </p><p>Once the Commander was done with him, Obi-Wan could no longer support his weight and he accepted his fate as he was slumped over a shoulder and carried back to the barrack. His subconsciousness told him that he had spent the whole day in that ‘office’, serving as the Zygerrian’s personal punching bag.</p><p>In the end, it was a fight of wills between the Commander and him. He could still feel the claws digging in the wound above his heel, could still hear himself crying out in pain but the Commander never threatened to hurt someone else in his place and so Obi-Wan didn’t give in. He refused to give him the satisfaction he so desperately craved and not even once did he beg for mercy or ask his tormentor to stop.</p><p>Back at the ‘office’, when he had hung from the ceiling, Obi-Wan had been ready to call it a draw but now that he didn’t have to hold up a façade, it felt more like a defeat. Every breath was shallow, he constantly felt the sensation of suffocating as his lungs never seemed to be filled with enough air.</p><p>When the jostling stopped, Obi-Wan knew they had arrived back at the barrack. He felt a surge of relief wash over him as it meant that he would soon be able to get some rest – however brief it may be.</p><p>All the others were already asleep but the harsh wind and the sound of feet thudding through the hall was enough to wake some of them up.  </p><p>Obi-Wan was dumped unceremoniously onto his sleeping mat, barely conscious enough to react to the pain the movement caused to his injuries – old and new.</p><p>White spots began to dance before his eyes and he blinked violently, forcing himself to stay conscious until he had at least managed to cover himself with a blanket. He really didn’t want to freeze to death but his endeavour turned out to be way more challenging than it should be.</p><p>He lay atop the blankets and he would have to get up to pull them from underneath his body. As careful as he possibly could, he turned over, wincing at the renewed sensation of pain. And suddenly, there was a warm hand on his back and another on his chest.</p><p>He was pushed forward but the hand on his front held him steady, even as the blankets were freed and he was eased on his back. He saw little Soka sitting beside his head and flinched when she put a cold cloth on his forehead. The hands that had held him moved over his body, carefully removing his tunic to reveal the bruises and cuts his disobedience had caused. Obi-Wan groaned when he felt water dripping into the deep cuts on his torso.</p><p>He knew they meant well, that they only wanted to help him but they had to understand that they couldn’t, it wouldn’t end well for either of them. He wriggled against their hold but was shushed by a familiar voice, “Don’t worry, we won’t be caught.” </p><p>It was the man who had helped him this morning – he didn’t know his name. “Just stay still,” added another voice and he strongly suspected that was Skye. They set back to work, warm hands wandering over bruises and cuts, washing away dried blood and sweat.</p><p>Their treatment continued and Obi-Wan felt the pull of unconsciousness get stronger. Between the comforting motion of Soka combing through his hair and the two Togrutans carefully taking care of his injuries, he allowed himself to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin arrives at the first moon...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there :) </p><p>Here we go, next chapter -the longest one  so far :) </p><p>I really hope you like it!!!! </p><p>Enjoy!!!! :)</p><p> - you know the drill by now, so please leave a review :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even years later, when Anakin would look back upon his journey to those unknown Sith-planets, he wouldn’t be able to explain how they managed to arrive at the first moon after four days instead of the predicted five. All he could say was that the Force had urged him on, pleaded with him to go faster. And so he did.</p><p>Now, he was standing on the bridge of the ‘Negotiator’ watching as the dark moon came into view, barely distinguishable against the black space. He had his hands clasped behind his back in a display of serenity and control, but the durasteel fingers sinking into the flesh of his arms destroyed this image, showing how nervous and anxious he really was.</p><p>“Master?” Ahsoka had stayed beside him after their briefing with Cody, her eyes fixed on their first and hopefully final destination.</p><p>“Yes, Snips?” He looked at her, waiting until she too turned her head away from the moon to look back at him.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the right place? The Force seems… somehow off,” she said after a while and Anakin sighed.</p><p>The feeling had started as soon as the moon appeared on their radar and hadn’t left since, a whisper that constantly grew louder, telling him to go away, to look somewhere else. When he talked to Ahsoka, he was surprised that she really only felt the ‘off-ness’ of the moon, not anything specific.</p><p>Anakin had wanted to give in, follow this feeling and renavigate to the next moon, but he couldn’t, not when it might just be an illusion of the Dark that wanted the Jedi to stay away.</p><p>“It might be just the dark side of the Force, Ahsoka. It is a Sith planet after all, it doesn’t want us there,” he replied after a while, sensing her unease along the bond.</p><p>“But the life-scans came back negative, surely we-, “she continued, but Anakin interrupted her, his tone harsher than intended.</p><p>“Obi-Wan had mentioned a mine. Maybe they just can’t be detected or this kriffing Dark is shielding them somehow. I don’t know, Ahsoka!” He immediately regretted his outburst, even more when his padawan only looked at him with big understanding eyes. She wasn’t angry, she didn’t judge him; she was just worried and afraid. Emotions he understood all too well.</p><p>“I really don’t know, Snips. You might be right, maybe this is the wrong planet, but maybe it isn’t and I would rather not explain to Obi-Wan that we just flew straight past him.”</p><p>“You’re right, Master. I’m sorry,” she whispered, eyes fixed intently on the ground.</p><p>“You don’t have to be, Snips. It’s a validate concern and there is a reasonable chance that we are wrong here.” Anakin clenched his jaw; it was a truth he didn’t want to admit even though he was very much aware of it.</p><p>If they were wrong and Obi-Wan was not on this planet, it would take them another two days to arrive at the other moon. It would mean two more days of restlessness for Anakin as he tried to once more breach the distance between him and Obi-Wan. So far, every attempt had failed and it left him riled up beyond any measure. It had been a gift to discover the strength of their bond and now when it really mattered, Anakin was unable to use it; he, the ‘Chosen One’ was not strong enough.</p><p>Master Yoda had tried to guide him into meditation once more but it wasn’t the same via a comm and when Yoda sighed as they stopped, Anakin felt his disappointment like a slap to his face. But that didn’t hurt the most.</p><p>What hurt the most was thinking about Obi-Wan and Anakin’s inability to tell him that they were on their way, that they were so close to finding him. In the few hours he managed to sleep, he awoke to nightmares, thrashing and screaming as the sheer horror of them forced him back to reality. They were awfully similar to the ones he had about his mother. Only now, they were about Obi-Wan. Suffering, dying, abandoned; having given up any hope that Anakin would come and find him.</p><p>And for all his proclaimed prowess in the Force, Anakin simply couldn’t breach through the fog that had lain itself over his bond with his master to tell the man he loved that he would never – never – abandon him. Hopefully, within the next hours, he could not tell him but prove it too.</p><p> </p><p>“We are ready, General,” Cody announced as he flew into position beside Anakin, obediently waiting for orders but Anakin could see the eagerness to fly off and find Obi-Wan in his every movement, just like the rest of the men. They were itching to start.</p><p>It was a small enough moon but still it would take them a whole day to search it, as superficial as the search might be. They had decided to send out every shuttle and speeder they had so that they could search all over the planet with maximum speed. Most of the men had joined him and Ahsoka, only a few reluctantly stayed behind on the ‘Negotiator’.</p><p>“Alright, Cody. Let’s go,” Anakin replied, an order that was transmitted to every clone on planet and he watched them break out of their formation only to see them regroup into smaller squadrons before they all headed off to different directions.</p><p>It was risky and dangerous, especially on an unknown Sith-planet but it was quicker. Cody had assured him that all the men were willing to take that risk if it meant that they would find Obi-Wan faster. Anakin didn’t dare doubt the determination in the clone’s voice and thus they had formulated their plan.</p><p>He let his eyes trail after Ahsoka who was heading off with Waxer and Boil, sending warm feelings of trust and courage along the bond until he could no longer see her. She knew what to do, knew to contact him if something felt too off and Waxer and Boil had gotten the order to report as soon as they noticed Ahsoka acting differently.</p><p>But so far, the influence of the Dark was… manageable. It reminded him of what Obi-Wan had told him, that it was enough to be felt but not aggressive enough to have an immediate effect. So far, Anakin only felt on edge but he was familiar with that and wouldn’t let it hinder his work.</p><p>Once every squadron had checked in to confirm that they were all on their route, Anakin finally took off too, followed closely by five clones.<br/>
He flew over the plain landscape, watching out for anything that might be a sign. The surface consisted of a ground that resembled a black version of sand and piled up rocks, uninviting and harsh as they lay in constant darkness. Besides that, there was nothing. No footprints, no building, no plants, not even a gust of wind that would cause a movement in the sand below. The moon was completely still and there was no indication that anything was living on that planet.</p><p>He felt his frustration rise as the other squadrons reported the same, hearing their disappointment through the short check-ins. Anakin reached out with the Force, letting the shields he had built up against the Dark fall down, not caring if it got past his mind now. All he wanted was to find something, anything.  </p><p>The only thing he felt were the familiar presences of Ahsoka and the clones, shining like stars in a pool of black. Nothing else, apart from the realization that Ahsoka had been right. This really was the wrong planet.</p><p> </p><p>֍</p><p> </p><p>On board of the ‘Negotiator’ everyone quietly went off on his own. They were all angry and disappointed at their failed mission, looking for a way to vent and rid themselves of their frustration; most of them would probably spar.</p><p>Anakin would gladly join them, but he knew that nothing on board this ship could help him ease the nagging feeling of failing. And he had something else to do first.</p><p>He waited until he could see both Master Windu and Yoda in front of him before he bowed and by the time he looked up again, he saw that they had both slumped slightly. His expression made it obvious that this had not been a success.</p><p>“We searched for several hours, but the planet was completely empty. Nothing lives there,” he reported, unable to completely reign in his anger.</p><p>“Sad to hear that, I am. Hope I did, that find Obi-Wan fast, we would,” Yoda answered gravely, before he continued, a kindness in his tone that Anakin felt he didn’t deserve. “Worry not, young Skywalker. Chances are high to find him on the next planet.”</p><p>“I know, Master Yoda,” he replied, letting his head hang low.</p><p>“Did you manage to contact him again?” Asked the slightly disrupted voice of Master Windu and Anakin felt shame rise within him, taking over the anger he had felt seconds before.</p><p>“No, Master Windu.” There came no condescending answer and Anakin was grateful for that.</p><p>“Hmmm… meditate with your padawan, you should. Ground you, she can,” Yoda added just when Anakin was about to say good-bye to avoid being lectured about his failure.</p><p>“I am not sure this is a good idea, Master.”</p><p>“Tell me, why doubt my decision, you do.” There was no reprimand in the request but genuine curiosity.</p><p>Anakin hesitated, afraid to tell them about the Dark that had spread along his bond with Obi-Wan. If they thought it to be coming from him, they would expel him, maybe even abort this mission and –</p><p>&gt;Or they will simply help you, Anakin&gt; whispered Obi-Wan’s voice in the back of his mind, just like before, urging him to trust the Jedi. And just like that, the decision was made.</p><p>“There seems to be something like a dark fog on our bond. I don’t know what it is but is getting stronger with every day. I’m afraid it will latch on to Ahsoka if we meditate together.” He reminded himself that he did this for Obi-Wan, still he felt himself squirm under the scrutiny of the two Masters, getting restless when they remained silent after his confession.</p><p>It was Yoda, who broke the silence. “Coming from you, the Dark is not, young Skywalker.”</p><p>He lifted his head, staring incredulously at the tiny Jedi. “But Ahsoka doesn’t feel anything.”</p><p>“Because bonded with Obi-Wan, she is not,” Yoda answered in kind, lifting a hand to stroke his chin, the gesture a fair copy of Obi-Wan. “Are you sure that felt nothing, she did?”</p><p>Anakin knew the tiny troll was up to something. “She said the Force felt ‘off’… that was when the moon first appeared on our radar. She didn’t want to go there, thought it was the wrong one” – and she was right. He didn’t add that but it left a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about the time they had wasted.</p><p>“It was the right decision to search that planet, Skywalker. It was necessary to assure that he wasn’t there, not just speculate about it,” came the comforting voice of Master Windu.</p><p>“So felt something, your padawan did too.” Yoda turned the conversation back to the topic at hand before Anakin could go on with blaming himself.<br/>
“I guess… But I thought it was an effect of the planet itself, a defence against Jedi.”</p><p>“Hmmm… possible that is, but think that correct this is, I do not,” he made a meaningless pause, changing a look with Windu before he fixed his eyes back on Anakin. “Growing, the shadow of the Dark is. Somehow, focussing on your bond and Obi-Wan, it is. Feel that, we do too.”</p><p>His mechanic hand sunk even deeper in the flesh of his arm, the pain grounding him in the present as he processed what Yoda had just told him.</p><p>The revered Grand Master saw the effect this confirmation had on the already troubled knight, his voice gentle when he spoke on. “Meditate with Ahsoka you should. Ground you in the present, she can. Then, break through the fog, you will.”</p><p>Anakin nodded solemnly, his features a display of both determination and doubt at the same time. “I will, Master Yoda.” He had wanted to reply that he would most certainly try, but he could already hear the ensuing lecture about how ‘there was no try’; and for once, he agreed. If the fog that he felt could be sensed even a galaxy apart, it was not really a choice to break through it.</p><p>“Know that, we do. May the Force be with you, young Skywalker.” The holograms disappeared before Anakin had a chance to reply and left him standing on his own, trying to figure out how to go on now. Step one: find Ahsoka.</p><p> </p><p>֍</p><p> </p><p>He found her with ease, seeing that she had decided to ease her frustration by meditating. Anakin sensed her on the way to her room, smiling in disbelief at the peace he felt around her, not for the first time glad that she was not only his, but Obi-Wan’s padawan as well. Anakin could never have taught her about meditation the way his master did and Ahsoka took to it with such liking and interest that Anakin couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought about it.</p><p>He entered her room after a polite knock – and stopped.</p><p>Ahsoka sat on the ground, her posture a perfect mirror of the one Obi-Wan always took when he meditated; sitting with her crossed, hands placed on her knees, the palms facing the ceiling. But Anakin knew that already, that was no surprise.</p><p>What surprised him, was the colour in the room. A soft orange illuminated the room, a stark contrast against the white and grey decorum and the blackness of space. It came from a lamp. A lamp that Anakin recognized all too well.</p><p>“Master Obi-Wan gave it to me… it helped me focus in the beginning and now… it reminds me of him,” she said after a while, pulling Anakin out of his transfixed state. He looked at her with blank eyes, momentarily overwhelmed. Slowly, he walked over to where she was still sitting, lowering himself on the ground before her, still looking at the lamp.</p><p>It was not his, he saw now. It was a lighter colour than his used to be and it lacked the bump he had caused when, in a fit of childish anger, he had sent it flying across the room to crash into the wall. “I had one too,” he whispered after a while and Ahsoka smiled.</p><p>“I know, he told me. We practiced with yours for the first time but he said that I needed my own… he didn’t want to give me yours, said that you might need it again.” They both shared a fond look.</p><p>“Well, this might actually help,” Anakin said as he straightened his pose, preparing for what was to come. “Master Yoda said that he and Master Windu felt something ‘off’ too… they think it’s coming from Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened and her hands fell to her side. “Does that mean …?” She couldn’t say it but Anakin understood and shook his head.</p><p>“No, the bond is still there, he is not dead. I would have felt it,” he stated. “I don’t know what is causing this, but I need to talk to him. And – I can’t do it alone.” He knew Ahsoka wouldn’t judge him for that, but her enthusiasm amazed him nonetheless as she skidded forward, her encouraging him to tell her exactly what she should do.</p><p>“Last time, with Master Yoda, he was sort of anchoring me to the present while I was literally in the Force. I want you to do that now.”</p><p>She looked confused, unsure how to execute what Anakin wanted.</p><p>“When you meditated with Obi-Wan, did he ever guide you to a different level?” Now, the young Togruta smiled at the memory and nodded.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll do the same thing now. Just make sure you stay near the surface while I go down a little deeper, alright? I know you can do that, Snips.” He sent her a small smile, relieved when she smiled back.</p><p>They settled on the ground, making themselves comfortable, allowing the constant flow of molten lava to calm their minds. Anakin was once again mesmerized by the lamp, just the way he had been as a kid. It brought memories of simpler times, when his biggest problem was the test in astronomy the next day. It reminded him of Obi-Wan, patiently sitting before him, his presence in the Force a beacon of light that quieted all his erratic thoughts.</p><p>When he felt ready, he opened his mind, searching for the familiar presence of Ahsoka until he found her patiently waiting for him. He embraced the feeling of familiarity between them before he joined their presences together. From here on, he would go alone whilst a small part of his mind would stay connected to Ahsoka.  </p><p>Just like last time, he searched his mind for the bond that linked him to Obi-Wan. The fog around it had thickened, trying to hide the link but Anakin felt Ahsoka’s trust and belief, heard the comforting words of Master Yoda and dug deeper, forcing the dark clouds away until he found the shimmering rope that connected his mind to Obi-Wan’s. He sunk even deeper, letting the Force pour through him until there was nothing more than this rope – and he began to trail the familiar path.</p><p>As he moved on, he noticed with growing fear that the once shimmering gold had dimmed, it was still glowing against the shadows around it but it was now a duller shine. He hurried on, trying to remain as calm as possible, he was nearly there he felt it, and then –</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>Anakin turned around, encircling Obi-Wan in a tight hug before he could even say anything else. He held him close, placing one hand on his back and the other on his head, moving forward to place his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, revelling in the feeling of seeing him, touching him. Of knowing that he was indeed still alive.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long they stand like this, but finally he takes a step back and stares in wonder at the hand that snatches forward to hold on to him. Normally, Obi-Wan isn’t one to initiate physical contact. He never denied Anakin, but he never started, making this a sensation that alerted Anakin to take a closer look at his master.</p><p>Physically, he appeared fine, seeing that this was just a projection of his mind and not his body, but even here, Anakin could see that it was an appearance – it was not real. The soft glowing hue he remembered from the last time he had seen him had faded, he looked pale and tired and Anakin couldn’t help but step forward again, to once more wrap himself around Obi-Wan who leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Anakin, is this real?” he whispered brokenly after a while, and Anakin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he nodded fervently. “Oh, thank the Force. I thought it was just a hallucination.” Anakin shook his head and Obi-Wan laughed but even his laugh sounded tired.</p><p>“You know you could actually use words, Anakin,” he chided gently, slowly unwrapping himself from Anakin’s crushing embrace. He didn’t let go of the hand.</p><p>“You look horrible, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Alright, no more words for you if they only serve to insult me.” It was an attempt to joke, to distract from the problem at hand but Anakin knew he couldn’t allow it.</p><p>“How are you? Really?”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t answer, not for a long moment and Anakin wished he would say anything, hells, he would even love to hear him say ‘fine’ instead of nothing.</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” he tried again after a while, gently squeezing his hand, trying to get him to look him in the eye. Obi-Wan did stop looking around, fixing grey-blue eyes on Anakin but he didn’t answer. And to Anakin, that was all he needed to know.</p><p>He took several shaky breaths, trying to calm his mind, forcing himself to push down the anger and hatred for the people who had dared to hurt Obi-Wan. He didn’t let go or release these emotions to the Force. They would remind him what he had to do with the creatures once he found them.</p><p>But now, right here, they didn’t matter, Obi-Wan did. And so he controlled himself.</p><p>Now that he really was here, Anakin didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan everything, assure him that they were on their way, wanted to tell him that he loved him and would never let him go once he got him back – but he didn’t. He was quite literally at a loss for words.</p><p>“If it is not an insult on my appearance, you are very welcome to speak, dear one,” Obi-Wan said after a while and the endearment made Anakin smile.</p><p>“We think we found you.” Obi-Wan stiffened, the grip of his hand tightening around Anakin as his eyes grew wide with hope. “How?” He whispered.</p><p>“With what you told me last time, we managed to eliminate a lot of possible destinations. We are down to three.” Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of Anakin’s hand.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Anakin sighed. He didn’t want to give Obi-Wan false hope but he couldn’t not tell him, not if it seemed as if he was close to giving up. “Two days if you are on ‘my’ planet, four if it’s Master Yoda’s and five if it’s Master Windu’s.”</p><p>“So two days, it is.” It was said as a statement, not a question. Anakin felt humbled by the trust Obi-Wan placed in him. Even though it was very possible that it was not him who found him, to Obi-Wan, it was the only possible solution.</p><p>“Two days.”</p><p>Anakin carefully observed Obi-Wan’s exhausted features, a feeling of dread settling deep inside him when he broke the silence, tilting his head up to properly look at his former padawan, a fond look gracing his features. “I am very proud of you, Anakin.”</p><p>No!</p><p>“No! Don’t you dare, Obi-Wan! We are not saying good-bye right now! I am so close to finding you! Don’t you dare give up on me now!” His screams echoed in the Force around them but Obi-Wan seemed entirely unimpressed, apart from the hand that came up to caress Anakin`s cheek.</p><p> “I will never give up on you, Anakin. Never!” He emphasized his words by a squeeze of his hand, assuring his wayward padawan that he was right here with him. “And believe me, I will do everything I can to stay alive, but if – “</p><p>“No! Obi-Wan, please, no ‘if’! I can’t – I couldn’t …” Anakin felt tears slowly flow down his face, trailing in Obi-Wan’s fingers but he held on, gently wiping them away.</p><p>“I know, dear one.”</p><p>The silence between them spoke of everything they couldn’t say; emotions flowing between their bond that could never be put into words as they held on to each other, neither willing to let go.</p><p>“I’m afraid I have to go, Anakin.” Anakin opened the eyes he didn’t realized were closed, letting his eyes roam over Obi-Wan once more.</p><p>“It seems someone is trying to wake me.” Obi-Wan was right, the Force around them began to tremble, its stillness fading and in the back of his mind, Anakin could feel Ahsoka, gently calling out to him to come back.</p><p>“Ahsoka is trying the same thing.” Obi-Wan smiled at the mention of the young Togruta.</p><p>“She is with you?”</p><p>Anakin snorted. The mere suggestion that Ahsoka wouldn’t join him on this mission was ridiculous.<br/>
“Of course, she is. And so is the entire 212th. You should get ready for the lecture of your life when Cody gets his hands on you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had the audacity to groan at the suspect and Anakin laughed. “He will never let me out of sight anymore.”</p><p>“And he would be right to do so, Master. You know it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled softly before he let go of Anakin’s hand. Even though they had never touched like this before, Anakin now felt wrong without the touch of their hands.</p><p>“Say hello to Ahsoka for me, would you? There is a little girl here that reminds me of her.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>They both tried to delay the inevitable good-bye, their voices breaking from the overflow of emotions even as the Force around them began to shatter, calling them back to reality. </p><p>In the last second, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan close once more, placing a soft kiss just about his brows, his voice a silent whisper, “Two days.” It was a promise, a vow to find him.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s voice was coarse as he replied, giving a promise of his own. “Two days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin arrives at the next destination - let’s hope he’s right this time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dearest readers :) </p><p>Next chapter!!! Sorry for the relatively long delay; that’s why you get an extra long chapter today :) </p><p>Have fun and PLEASE consider leaving comments or kudos :) </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HOW DID THEY FIND US?” Faren looked up from his work, the shouting Commander standing only a couple feet before him, towering over a fellow guard. His nose was yet to heal completely and it made him look even more sinister and cruel than before. In combination with the hatred and rage that dominated his shout, he was a figure not to be meddled with. So truly, Faren should stay away, keep his head down and slowly work his way around them, bring as much distance between them as possible. But the question he had asked his subordinate raised his suspicion, especially since said subordinate looked positively terrified. <br/>And so, he carefully moved closer and listened.</p><p>“ not too long until… whole battalion.” Faren missed the answer, understanding only a few words.</p><p>“Tell the men to prepare for attack. And then kill the Jedi!” The Commander stormed off, heading to his office leaving behind a clearly overtaxed subordinate and oblivious Togrutans who didn’t hear their exchange. Except for Faren.</p><p>Ever so slowly, he crept backwards, his eyes fixed on the Zygerrian who still stood frozen. He wouldn’t be much longer and then, time would be of essence. After he managed to contact one of the other slavers, he would go after the Jedi. Faren had only minutes to prevent that.</p><p>When the Zygerrian moved to find the nearest standing guard, Faren moved too. He rushed forward, ignoring the bewildered and panicked glances of his fellow prisoners as he made his way to Ajira and Sila, knowing the Jedi would be close to them.</p><p>He bumped into several tables, effectively knocking them to the ground, but no guard came to stop him. Which could only mean that the message had been delivered and they were preparing for an incoming attack, their focus no longer on the slaves but on the imminent battle. Faren moved faster, as fast as his tired legs would carry him in the abundant heat of the mine.</p><p>He skidded to a halt beside little Sila, noticing the concern that had etched itself on her youthful features and he knew without second thought that it was ‘her’ Jedi, she was concerned about. True to that, he found him right beside her, kneeling more than he was standing, his face the colour of the snow that whirled outside the mine.</p><p>He seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness as Faren grabbed him by the arm and shoved him under the nearest table. Thankfully, he remained still not even moving when Faren placed everything he could find in front of him. He endured it all, his eyes glazed and unfocused as Ajira moved to help the healer in his quest to hide the Jedi, to help him escape execution.</p><p>“We are being attacked. I think they are coming to rescue him. They said something about a battalion,” Faren explained quickly, placing a shovel on top of a pile of rocks. His hands stopped for a moment however, when he thought he saw the briefest hint of a smile on the Jedi’s lips. He murmured something Faren couldn’t understand and Ajira shook her head.</p><p>“He says that all the time, I think it is a name of someone he knows,” she offered before rising back to her feet, pulling Sila close to her. Faren followed suit, standing beside mother and daughter, his eyes roaming their surroundings, looking for the guard he had seen earlier. Around them, the slaves had picked up on the chaos and the absence of guards. They looked at each other for guidance, neither knowing what to do.</p><p>Faren repeated his words, a little louder this time. The Togrutans that were the closest to them picked up on his words and rapidly spread the information. The healer could hear the whispers that made their way across the mine but right now, he didn’t really care. He turned to Ajira and Sila once more, placing his hand on the mother’s shoulder as he continued, “One of the guards has the order to kill the Jedi. He will come looking –“</p><p>True to his word, the Zygerrian came into view, a predatory look on his face as he was looking for his target. Everyone that stood in his way was pushed aside, be it a child or an adult. His eyes hurriedly scanned the mine but it was a too large place for one man to search. From outside the mine, Faren could hear the familiar sound of battle, it wouldn’t be too much longer now until they would arrive at the mine. All they had to do was stall and then maybe, maybe, they could keep the Jedi alive.</p><p>The guard must have realized that too. He forcefully grabbed the nearest standing Togruta, yanking him closer as he started yelling. “Where is the Jedi?” The Togruta, a young man Faren knew since the day he was born, raised his hands and shook his head; he didn’t know.</p><p>The shot went right through his heart and his body fell to the ground.</p><p>The guard moved on, asking the next slave. The older women didn’t know either. She too was shot.</p><p>Two more were killed, one because he really didn’t know the answer and one because she didn’t want to tell. Faren knew she had seen him hide the Jedi but she was a friend of Ajira and had decided to help them when they first tended to the human after he was tortured for keeping Sila safe. When her body hit the ground, the guard threw away his blaster. It seemed to have stopped working. Furious as he was, he took a step forward, his hands gripping an iron bar that had been placed on a table.</p><p>Faren knew the guard was getting desperate, they all heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, time was running out for the Zygerrian and he knew it. In what would be his last attempt, he gripped Ajira but before he could move any further, Faren stepped forward. His hands were held high in the universal sign of surrender, but the guard didn’t care about that as one hand clamped down on his shoulder, the other one pressing the iron bar into the flesh below his ribs.</p><p>“Where is the Jedi? Tell me, NOW!”</p><p>Below him, Faren heard the faintest thud of stones colliding with the floor and he saw Ajira’s eyes widen in horror. Before the guard could pick up on the sounds and follow them to the Jedi who was trying to escape his temporal hide, there was another sound. On the far end of the mine, the doors were ripped from their hinges and cold wind clashed with simmering heat.</p><p>All of that happened within seconds, but they were enough. Enough for the guard who knew his life was about to be over to decide that Faren had stalled enough.</p><p>The healer’s last thought before the bar pierced through his skin and heart went to a home that he would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>֍</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan heard the irritatingly soft thud of a lifeless body falling forward and onto the ground, the sound embedding itself in his memory, ready to haunt him for the rest of his life - if he were to ever get out of here, that is. In the back of his mind, the part that was accustomed to the sound of blasters and fighting told him that the battle had already arrived and that if he just stayed where he was, Anakin would find him soon enough.</p><p>The shriek of little Soka told him to get up.</p><p>With all the strength he had left, he broke through the improvised wall they had built around him, trying to make as much noise as possible. The guard had to find him, focus on him and not the others. Obi-Wan had failed so many of the Togrutans, allowing them to die for his disobedience and his inability to follow the simple rule of not getting too close. And now, just like always, they were paying the prize.</p><p>As the battle came closer, Obi-Wan’s feeling of Anakin’s presence in his mind got stronger, his light shining even through the collar. It called to him, begging him to stay where he was, to let Anakin find him and take care of him. Oh, how he wanted to do just that. He wanted to give in to the soft promise of safety that always came with the presence of his former padawan, however reckless and rash he might be. Obi-Wan had always felt safe with him. It sang to him, a beautiful song of laughter with Ahsoka, meditation with Yoda, quiet evenings with Anakin and above all it was a song about safety, peace and love. If Obi-Wan were able to feel the Force, he was sure he would have heard the song echoing in every fibre of its cosmic entirety.</p><p>But now he couldn’t give in to that. His hand reached out to steady himself as he slowly rolled out from under the table. His whole body was reduced to being one big injury but Obi-Wan pushed it aside, his eyes focusing on the little girl that hastily hid behind him.</p><p>The guard leered at him, a cruel smile disfiguring his face. Obi-Wan put one arm behind his back, securing the young girl safely behind him, feeling her tiny hands tighten around his as she let him guide her. His other hand shot forward, the movement tearing at his dislocated shoulder as he tried to perform a ready stance. It was futile and probably looked ridiculous but he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing!</p><p>The Zygerrian thought the same. His hand readjusted around the bar as he stalked forward.<br/>Obi-Wan thought he heard Anakin calling for him – the real Anakin, not just a voice in his head. Obi-Wan wanted to turn around, see if he could find Anakin in the crowd of clones that stormed into the hall. He wanted to see the familiar white armour with its individual streaks of yellow but he couldn’t.</p><p> Until they were right here, he wouldn’t look away from the guard, for in that moment, everything narrowed down to the man walking towards him and the girl behind his back.</p><p>When the iron bar was brutally pushed past skin and ribs, Obi-Wan knew that he really heard Anakin. His scream was the only thing Obi-Wan could hear over his own frantic heartbeat as his hand pressed on the latest addition of injury. He felt the warmth of his blood slowly trickle over his fingers past his wrist, soaking the sleeves of his shirt.</p><p>Something pulled the guard away from him, Obi-Wan heard blasters firing and he supposed the Zygerrian was dead. He didn’t know for sure, seeing that he forced all his remaining focus on the hands that steadied him to lower himself first to his knees, which made him whine from the pain that flared in his leg, and then down on his back.</p><p>One of the hands then moved to the wound on his side, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding and Obi-Wan whined again. It was just so much pain, so much and he wanted it to stop, but it didn’t and there would be more and –</p><p>“… alright, you hear me? You are alright! I found you! You are safe! Obi-Wan? Master? I made it, you see? Two days, I promised!”</p><p>Anakin. It was Anakin who hovered over him. Obi-Wan wanted to say something, anything, but even though his mouth opened and closed a few times, no words came out. He tried to lift his head to properly look at his padawan but he failed. He couldn’t do anything, but Anakin seemed to have understood his intention. Obi-Wan felt him move a little, his head appearing before his eyes and Obi-Wan froze.</p><p>Anakin’s face was nothing but a mask of anger, the scar across his face and the unruly locks that fell into his eyes making him look like a feral animal, something dark and dangerous. Ever so slowly, Obi-Wan lifted a hand, hissing at the discomfort it brought him, and gently brought it up to softly slide over a stubbled cheek. Normally, he would have tried to calm Anakin with words, but now, touch was all he had. He accompanied the tender gesture with a soft shushing noise, the one he always used when Anakin was a child. It seemed to work now too; Obi-Wan felt the cheek under his hand stretch as Anakin smiled.</p><p>“You know I am supposed to help you! Stop trying to take care of me now,” he said, but there was a fondness in the rebuke that encouraged Obi-Wan to go on. Anakin softly shook his head, but his smile still stayed on.</p><p>“Kix will be right here, you hear me? You just hang in there for me, okay?” His voice was urgent, Obi-Wan heard that and he tried to nod his understanding but his body denied him even that.<br/>When he felt a hand around the collar on his neck, fumbling around the closure, Obi-Wan stilled all movement, anticipation rising within as he heard the clack of the lock being forced upon.</p><p>He arched his back, his fingers digging into the ground as the Force rushed back into him. It was painful and he began to pant under the onslaught of sensations that flooded his mind. He felt Soka and Skye standing just beside Anakin, he felt the clones, all of them as they saved the Togrutans and he found Ahsoka, heading towards them.</p><p>But Obi-Wan also saw the dark that was on this planet, he saw the suffering and death of so many innocent people that had been enslaved on this Force-forsaken planet. He felt the suffocating amount of his own injuries, the anger and hate that whirled around Anakin and he found himself trembling. He was drowning, his grasp of the present weakening with every passing second, when he a familiar touch both on his body and in his mind pushed through the haze of chaos.</p><p> </p><p> —————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after coming back to reality, Anakin had told Ahsoka about Obi-Wan, he had told her that he looked close to giving up but that he had promised to hold on for them. And he had told her of his own promise, that within the next two days, they would have found him.</p><p>She had been deeply upset, her face contorted into a constant display of worry and concern over the last two days. She also barely spoke, be it with Anakin or the clones. The young Togruta kept to herself, replying when asked but not once initiating a conversation.</p><p>Anakin observed her behaviour and found it matching the clones perfectly. They too were mostly silent, no light-hearted jokes to ease the burden of incoming battle, no solace to be found through reminiscing better times.</p><p>Grim stoicism and determination was what pushed them all; what made Cody check weapons and ammo almost obsessively, often followed by Waxer and Boil. Kix was constantly in the medbay, making sure to have everything that might be required for Obi-Wan’s treatment at the ready. Ahsoka alternated between joining Kix and checking on the gunships. Everything they did was utterly unnecessary, but Anakin didn’t stop them. It helped them keep their minds distracted until he would need them, until they finally arrived at their next destination.</p><p>Anakin spent his time on the bridge, staring into the blackness of space around them as he tried not to let himself be swallowed by the constant feeling of horror that had so easily taken hold of him after Obi-Wan had been ripped from his consciousness. The feeling of being incomplete had gotten even stronger when he resurfaced from his meditation, it was nagging on him, making an already dark path seem even darker, as the literal light at the end of the tunnel seemed to slowly be fading.</p><p>“What is it, Cody?” The footsteps behind him stopped and he turned around to face the Commander who was looking at him with barely contained eagerness.</p><p>“We arrived, Sir. The moon is right ahead.” Anakin’s head snapped to the radar, wanting to see for himself that Cody was right before he turned back to the clone, seeing in his eyes the same willingness to do whatever it would take to get Obi-Wan back that he knew were visible in his own eyes. It was an unspoken agreement between all of them, damned be the Code or any ethics they might have held on before this mission.</p><p>Anakin had told Cody the absolute minimum of what he knew about Obi-Wan’s situation – there was enough he didn’t know himself - but that had been enough. Cody had then told the rest of them men even less, but still, it was enough. Enough for all of them to decide that whoever they would be up against deserved no fair battle and certainly no mercy.</p><p>“Ready the men, we head out immediately,” he ordered, already rushing through the corridors to get to his ship.</p><p>“Already done, Sir. Commander Tano is also at the hangar, General,” the clone answered and while usually it would have been an act of clear disobedience to act without a superior’s approval, Anakin couldn’t have been prouder. It saved them time.</p><p>“What did the scan show?” He asked, dreading the answer. If they were at the wrong planet -</p><p>“A large number of life forms, Sir. They are all close together, the rest of the moon is empty.” Cody knew what those words meant; their chances were rising significantly. Anakin moved even faster, not bothering to wait for Cody – he knew he would be just behind him.</p><p>They arrived at the hangar, every ship already manned. Anakin spotted Ahsoka and saw her lips moving rapidly. She already took care of checking the frequencies with the clones, giving him a thumbs up just as he sank into the familiar seat of his ship. Artoo was vividly beeping beside him, a set of quite uncivilised curses that he would throw at Obi-Wan once he found him.</p><p>“I won’t stop you there, buddy. He really got it coming this time,” Anakin said as he set the coordinates. When his target was fixed and appeared on the screen, he double checked with Ahsoka and Cody before he took one last deep breath. Then they headed out.</p><p>֍</p><p>In every tale Anakin had heard as a kid, there was always the strangely ominous homeworld of the villain. A place that in itself was bad, dangerous and downright evil. A place where nothing good could ever happen and where everything that had been kind and right had only one option – to end. Whenever the hero had to go to that place, you knew that he would either die or suffer beyond the imaginable; he couldn’t recall a single story where the hero left without damage.</p><p>From now on, Anakin would always have a picture of this moon in his mind when he heard such a story.</p><p>Snow and wind had united themselves to a cruel force of nature, jostling the ships like fragile leaves in an autumn breeze. The snow seemed to come from every direction and even Anakin had a hard time to see anything through that white fog. As a result, they moved slowly, flying by instinct and the guidance of either Anakin and Ahsoka.</p><p>The Force around them was bleeding terror and hopelessness and Anakin desperately hoped that Ahsoka was not yet attuned enough to feel it all. Uncaring of the consequences, Anakin reached out, finding even more pain in the Force as he kept searching, expanding his consciousness even further until he found the tiniest flicker of light.</p><p>Abruptly, he set the course, feeling the clones follow suit behind him. He sensed a question coming from Ahsoka and quickly sent her the image of the light he had seen. She understood, of course, and set her own course towards this new destination, her squadron close behind her.</p><p>Trusting her to take care of herself, Anakin focussed on landing. It was hard enough to find some sort of grip on the frozen surface, but he wasn’t called the best pilot for nothing. Despite everything in him screaming at him to finally move on, he stayed a moment longer. He directed Cody into landing, sharing a look of understanding with the Commander before he left him alone. He would handle the rest of the landing whilst Anakin would begin the search.</p><p>The first thing he found was an abandoned building that looked like an old barn. With his lightsaber ignited, Anakin could make out several thin mats that lay on the ground. It must be where they were sleeping, Anakin thought grimly. Even though he wore warm clothes he could feel the cold clawing at his skin, the thin blankets and mats would hardly do anything to keep the people warm.</p><p>He felt the familiar touch of rage as he continued on, making his way past the building, walking down a path that been walked into the snow. It was here that Anakin found the first two guards – Zygerrians, of course. They didn’t even have the chance to react before they fell dead at his feet.</p><p>Somewhere on his right, he heard blasters and cannons. He reached out for Ahsoka and found her engaged in a battle. Apparently, their arrival had been noticed. Anakin wanted to join her, but she brushed it aside, telling him to keep looking for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Just when he arrived at two large and closed doors, the clones caught up with him. Cody positioned himself behind Anakin, waiting for him to lead the way to whatever it was that would await them behind these doors. With a push of the Force, the doors were blown off their hinges, revealing what they had been hiding and just as Anakin had expected, it was the mine Obi-Wan had been talking about.</p><p>After that, it all became a blur.</p><p>There were some Zygerrians waiting for them, but they were no match for the entire 212th; not on a good day and especially not on a day where they were the only thing between them and their General.</p><p>Anakin left them to Cody and his men, only deflecting the bolts that were headed his way. It pained him not to slaughter everyone of them, to leave the killing to someone else. After what they had done, they didn’t deserve the quick and relatively painless death that came from a blaster bolt. But the Force was clear in its urgency, making Anakin move faster through the uncomfortable heat of the mine. He ran past the malnourished and exhausted Togrutans, leaving the troops to take care of them.</p><p>His only focus was the light he could see and now even feel. Obi-Wan was close, so close that Anakin began calling for him. He looked for the familiar red-golden hair, looked for anything that hinted his whereabouts, all the while frantically calling for him, his throat constricting against the shouting and the too dry air. Yet he kept calling, stopping only for a moment when he saw him.</p><p>Anakin hadn’t known what to expect. Against all logic and even though he had seen the damage that had been inflicted on Zygerria, he had hoped that Obi-Wan would be relatively fine. He certainly hadn’t expected THAT. Even from a distance away, Anakin saw the blood that stained the remaining clothes, he saw the way he hunched and limped as he walked forward – and then he watched as he was impaled by an iron bar.</p><p>Anakin used the Force to speed up his run, decapacitating the Zygerrian with a single cut, snarling as the body hit the ground. He turned around, properly looking at Obi-Wan for the first time in what felt like forever, taking in the broken and battered state his former master was in.<br/>With all the gentleness he possessed, he steadied the older Jedi as he began to sway, helping him to rest on the ground. He ground his teeth as he noticed the painful breaths and the shaking hand that tried to put pressure on the wound in his side. Anakin moved his hand to join Obi-Wan’s, feeling his blood coat his fingers as he firmly pushed on the wound. The bar was still deep inside and Anakin wanted to pull it out, when something else caught his attention.</p><p>Obi-Wan seemed to try to speak and when that failed, to look at him. Anakin hastily moved so that Obi-Wan could look up at him. Anakin watched with the greatest worry as Obi-Wan lifted an arm, the movement clearly causing him pain, only to stare in wonder when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Despite the seriousness of it all, Anakin smiled.</p><p>“You know I am supposed to help you! Stop trying to take care of me now,” he chided, but it came out way too soft and Obi-Wan continued, making a calming shushing noise as he moved his thumb along the bone of his jaw.</p><p>“Kix will be right here, you hear me? You just hang in there for me, okay?” Obi-Wan needed to know that someone was on their way to ease the pain. Anakin thought he wanted to reply something, but his mind and body didn’t seem to be obeying his wishes. Frustration welled up inside Anakin as he struggled with what to do.</p><p>He thought about removing the collar but was afraid what would happen once all the sensations rushed back into Obi-Wan who was already under enough stress as it was. He had wanted to wait for Kix, he really had, but as Obi-Wan was before him, unable to talk or sign anything, Anakin felt the decision being taken from him.</p><p>His unoccupied hand reached out to unlock the collar around Obi-Wan’s neck. When it snapped open, Anakin felt overwhelmed by really feeling Obi-Wan in the Force and in his own mind as their bond flared to life once more.</p><p>At the same time, he scanned Obi-Wan for injuries, his gut tightening as he took them in. Kix had to hurry!</p><p>A soft whine broke him out of the Force and back to reality and he saw Obi-Wan weakly squirm beneath him, his eyes pressed close and sweat covering his forehead. He was in pain. Quickly, Anakin tried to reach out to him through the bond, entwining their minds, sending waves upon waves of calmness and reassurance to the other Jedi. Obi-Wan’s presence clang to him, bathing in the light that he was given after such a long time in the dark. And Anakin willingly gave everything he had whilst he latched onto the very light that was Obi-Wan himself.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they sat there in the middle of an ongoing battle, simply taking solace in the presence of the other, but eventually, they pulled apart. Anakin timidly looked at Obi-Wan but to his great relief, the pain appeared to have lessened and he seemed to be at least a little more lucid, his grey-blue eyes boring into Anakin’s.</p><p>He tried to move once more, gasping harshly as it tore at the bar, his eyes quickly pressing shut. Anakin dreaded what he had to do, but he knew it was for the best. He brushed one hand across Obi-Wan’s face, the motion similar to the one Obi-Wan had done just moments ago.</p><p>“I have to pull that out, Master,” he explained. Obi-Wan’s eyes opened immediately, pleading Anakin not to do it, to just leave it where it was and not cause any further pain. He gave another whine that tore at Anakin’s heart but he had to see that through.</p><p>“I know, I am sorry. You just hang in there for me, okay?” His hand rested on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, firmly pushing down whilst the other gripped the hilt of the iron bar. Anakin felt Obi-Wan trying to escape the eventual pain and before Anakin could say anything more, a young Togruta sat next to his head, her tiny hands combing through matted hair.<br/>Obi-Wan didn’t relax but he forced himself to remain as still as possible under her care. Anakin supposed this was the girl he had mentioned during their last encounter, the one that reminded him of Ahsoka and that she had a reason to be so close to him. Anakin would hear that story another time, right now all that mattered was that she seemed to help Obi-Wan.</p><p>Gently, Anakin reached out through the Force once more, a small part of his mind encircling Obi-Wan with warmth as his hand tightened and he pulled at the bar. Obi-Wan went with the movement, his back arching off the ground until the bar was released and he fell back with an exhausted groan. Anakin quickly threw it aside, both of his hands pressing down on the wound, sending everything that he knew about healing to help keep the blood inside.</p><p>When he was somewhat satisfied, he looked up into glazed and nearly unseeing eyes. Obi-Wan was on the verge of unconsciousness and even though it would probably me a mercy, Anakin didn’t want to let him go, not when he looked like he was dying right under his hands.</p><p>Absentmindedly he could feel Ahsoka, Cody and Kix heading towards them, they would be here shortly.</p><p>Anakin joined the Togruta’s hand as he combed through Obi-Wan’s hair.</p><p>“You did it, it’s out. Kix is nearly here, you hear me?” Obi-Wan replied by blinking, his eyes taking forever to open again.</p><p>“Please, stay awake for me,” Anakin heard himself beg. He felt Obi-Wan’s exhaustion across their bond but he just – he couldn’t just lose him now, he couldn’t –</p><p>“Tired, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered and Anakin felt like he was breaking apart, his hands beginning to shake where they rested on Obi-Wan’s head and chest.</p><p>“I know, I know you are tired, but please, please, stay with me, please-“</p><p>Obi-Wan gently shushed him again, his eyes remaining open even though it was clear that he was way beyond exhausted. Until he were with Kix and someone could take care of him, he would stay awake, no matter how tiring it may be. He would stay awake. For Anakin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin learns more about Obi-Wan‘s time away...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Obi-Wan had stayed awake until Kix arrived. Anakin had seen the hardship of the task but he would be forever grateful that Obi-Wan’s eyes had been open at all times, their slow and constant blinking a reminder that he was there, just like the weak beating of his heart against the palm of Anakin’s hand.</p><p>Around them, the battle had quickly come to an end and the clones had begun to guide the Togrutans to their ships, bringing them all to the ‘Negotiator’. It had been decided that they would be brought to Naboo – courtesy of the Queen and Padmé - until it was possible to reclaim Kiros as their homestead. The clones had also situated the bombing devices, following an order from Ahsoka. This place would have the same fate Zygerria had – it would be destroyed.</p><p>Through all of that, Anakin hadn’t left his place beside Obi-Wan, barely looking up to reassure Ahsoka that he was okay and to check on the girl and what he assumed was her mother that were still standing silently beside him. They had refused to be accompanied back to the ship and only started to move when Obi-Wan was put on a barrier and brought to the medical facilities where a ton of clones were already waiting. Only then did they allow someone to lead them back to their own people.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had been told to leave as well. Kix had told him in very clear words that he was only disturbing him with his “over-protective hovering” and had literally threatened to sedate him if he didn’t leave on his own. With reluctant obedience, Anakin had complied. Not for too long, however.</p><p>As soon as the doors had closed behind him and Anakin was starting to panic about what to do now, an alarm had gone off. In an instant, he had rushed back to where Obi-Wan was being treated only to find the room a total mess. Instruments had been thrown all across the room, several droids had been knocked over and even two clones had been pushed against a wall.</p><p>The source of chaos was Obi-Wan and Anakin could feel his distress clear in the Force around him. His shields lay in ruin after being blocked for so long and all of his emotions ran free, lashing out at everything around him as soon as he felt the comfort of Anakin’s presence slowly move away.<br/>Without hesitating, Anakin had rewrapped his presence around Obi-Wan, shielding his emotions while also coaxing him to rest, signalling feelings of safety and protection.</p><p>Kix had not tried to make him leave after that.<br/>How long it was exactly that they had been in the med-bay before Obi-Wan had been lowered in a bacta tank was something that Anakin would never know. All he would remember were the horrifying number and severity of Obi-Wan’s injuries. Most of them were cuts and bruises that looked like imprints of fists that would heal in time. Some of the deeper cuts would leave scars, but that was nothing they hadn’t seen before. The wound in his side where he had been stabbed had stopped bleeding after Anakin had sealed it and Kix reassured him it was the best thing he could have done. Otherwise, Obi-Wan would probably have bled out before he arrived.</p><p>He had several broken ribs and one of them had punctured his lung which explained his irregular breathing. He also had several other broken bones and dislocated joints that would heal with the help of time, bacta and rest. What worried them the most was the wound inflicted on his leg right above his heel. Kix had growled when he had removed the blood-stained bandages, revealing the part that had to have been sawed through with perverse cruelty. Even though he was heavily sedated, Obi-Wan flinched when the healer’s hand had begun to unwrap the bandages and Anakin felt his distress grow, pain and fear clouding their bond.</p><p>His struggles had intensified when Anakin’s rage had begun to seep through the Force. The injury looked like something from a nightmare and Anakin wished with all his heart that he could personally kill everyone that had dared to lay a hand on Obi-Wan once again. A warning glance from Kix had told him to reign it in and not upset his patient even further.</p><p>With great difficulty, Anakin had forced all the negative emotions aside, reasoning with himself that he had his reasons why it wasn’t him who killed the Zygerrians, that he had been with Obi-Wan, just like he had promised. Slowly, Obi-Wan had calmed down, the only sign of discomfort the frown that adorned his face. Kix had given them one last look before he trailed off to prepare the bacta tank.</p><p>Now, Anakin stood beside Ahsoka as they watched over the unconscious Jedi as he flowed in the healing liquid.</p><p>“The explosions have gone off,” the Togruta said after a while, her eyes not leaving the tank.</p><p>“You did well, Snips.” She smiled softly, turning to look at him when she felt something remain unspoken between them. “I mean it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master. I am just glad we found him.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have found him without your help. And I certainly couldn’t have talked to Obi-Wan without you. He would have given up if we hadn’t managed that.”</p><p>The bond between them shone with pride and affection, easing some of the pain and stress the last weeks had put on their shoulders.</p><p>“You did very well, Snips. I am very proud of you.”<br/>The padawan gratefully accepted the praise, enjoying the ease with which the light came back to her master. Something else nudged along their bond, a faint and distant glow that made Anakin smile. “I think Obi-Wan wants to join in. He’s proud of you, too,” he said with the first completely open smile since that day on Zygerria.</p><p>Anakin’s comm chirped and disrupted their quiet moment. He answered the call with Ahsoka by his side, staring at the holo-figures of Masters Yoda and Windu. Ahsoka had quickly commed them to inform them that they had found Obi-Wan and that they could all return to Coruscant. Anakin knew that now, they wanted more details.</p><p>“Hello, Master Yoda, Master Windu,” he answered, his bow a little deeper than usual.</p><p>“Hello, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano,” Yoda replied and Mace nodded respectfully towards them both. “Hear that good news you have, we did.”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “I’m sure my padawan already told you how we found him,” he began, waiting until they confirmed. “We took care of the Togrutans. They receive medical care and food.”</p><p>“How are they? Suffered greatly, they have?” Anakin knew that Yoda hoped he would say no, but truly, he had to know better.</p><p>“They have. A lot of them died and everyone is malnourished. You can see every bone.” Anakin looked up, staring at Obi-Wan. Now that the tunic had been cut off, he could see his ribs probing at the bruised skin.</p><p>“Feared for that, I did. Grateful that found them you did, we are. Suffered enough, they have.”</p><p>“I agree. What about Master Kenobi? How is he?” The Korun spoke with the authority Anakin and Ahsoka already knew from the Council sessions but ever since this whole mission had begun, Anakin imagined to hear something like respect or at least some form of understanding in his voice. Nonetheless, the question made the familiar anger reappear and he clasped his flesh arm with the cool steel of his hand.</p><p>“As malnourished as the others. It looks like they beat him over days. Several cuts and broken bones and he was stabbed right when we got there. They will heal in time.” He took a deep breath. “It looks like they tried to saw off his foot. They cut through bone and tendons. They will have to replace it once we get to Coruscant.”</p><p>Both Masters placed their heads on their hands, letting the information sink in. The problem was not the prosthetic itself, Anakin knew that better than anyone, it was the change it implied and the difficulties that came with adjusting. Obi-Wan and Padmé had helped him when he lost his arm after that disastrous battle with Dooku. They had constantly reassured him that he was just as capable as before, be it as a Jedi or as a partner. No matter how often he had lashed out at them because he was in pain and felt like a failure, they never left him.</p><p>Over the next weeks, it would be Obi-Wan who would need the constant reassurance and Anakin was more than willing to help him through it all.</p><p>“Spoken to him, you have?”</p><p>Anakin made a vague wave with his hand. “He was conscious when we found him. We… we communicated through the bond; he couldn’t speak.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I see. More to tell us, you have.”</p><p>“We destroyed the planet. Just like Zygerria, no one will ever be a slave there.” The Jedi nodded; they were not surprised at the moon’s fate. Whilst revenge was not the way of the Jedi, they would not tolerate a kingdom of slavers. Especially not if they were unwilling to abide by the law and refused to surrender when facing a stronger opponent.</p><p>“Sought out personal revenge you have?” The question surprised Anakin and he couldn’t help feeling judged. Now was the second time he was grateful that he had skipped the action to get to Obi-Wan.</p><p>“No, Master Yoda. My padawan and Commander Cody led the attack. I went immediately to help Master Kenobi.”</p><p>A proud smile flashed over Yoda’s face as he shared a look with Mace. “Well done you have, Knight Skywalker. Proud of you, I am.”</p><p>A completely inappropriate smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he bathed in the knowledge that Master Yoda – THE Master Yoda – was indeed proud of him and had admitted it so freely.</p><p>“I take it Master Kenobi requires immediate medical treatment,” Mace stated after a while, returning their focus to the topic at hand and Anakin nodded his assent.</p><p>“You should head for Coruscant then, get Master Kenobi to the healers as soon as possible. Master Yoda will return too, I will head to Felucia.”</p><p>Anakin frowned in confusion. “Felucia, Master?”</p><p>“We got an intel of heightened Separatist’s activities going on,” Mace explained and somehow, Anakin felt betrayed. “I know it is not ideal, Skywalker. But we have been absent from this war for days now.”</p><p>Anakin swallowed, knowing that the Master was right. Three battalions and five Jedi had been missing from the battlefield for a too long time. If they didn’t want to risk losing, they would eventually have to get active again.</p><p>“What about the Togrutans? When will they be brought to Naboo?”</p><p>“Council meeting we will have, when back on Coruscant I am. Discuss this then, we will,” Yoda declared, his watchful eyes looming over to Ahsoka. “Heard that well you did, young padawan. Good Jedi, you will be.” Anakin sensed Ahsoka’s happiness radiate along his mind, emphasizing Yoda’s words by sending his own pride once more.</p><p>“Until then, take care of Master Kenobi, you will. Help with adjusting he will need. Know not, how his mind has suffered, we do.”</p><p>Anakin’s mind wandered back to the young girl and the women that had refused to leave Obi-Wan behind even when it was clear that he would be taken care of. He sent their image along the sleeping bond with Obi-Wan, receiving a fond feeling in return.</p><p>“There are two Togrutans that seemed to be close to him. I will talk to them. Maybe they can tell us something helpful,” he announces after making sure that Obi-Wan was still safe and resting.</p><p>“Do that, you will. Inform me then, you will. Until then, may the Force be with you. And with you, young Ahsoka.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you,” came the stern voice of Master Windu and both their calls were ended simultaneously.</p><p>Both Jedi headed out of the med bay, the busy and controlled chaos of the strolling clones a harsh contrast to the secluded privacy of the medical wing. They all quickly saluted and stepped aside when the two Jedi came by however. The mood had improved after their General had been rescued from the clutches of slavery but the shadow of how broken and injured he looked when he was brought aboard still hovered over all of their minds.</p><p>Anakin saw that and even though he wanted to help them now, he knew that the best way to do so was to give them their General back in one piece.<br/>On their way to the lower quarters, Ahsoka sometimes trailed away, stopping behind him to talk to some clones whilst Anakin hurried on, not worrying about her catching up because seconds later, she retook her place by his side.</p><p>֍</p><p>In unison, he and Ahsoka walked through the door, seeking for the clone responsible for distributing rations and lodgings. Both Anakin and Ahsoka didn’t know whose responsibility it was on the ‘Negotiator’ but with a bit of asking around, they eventually managed to find him thanks to a description of the tattoo he had chosen for himself, four long black lines that covered the right side of his face, reaching from just under his forehead to below his chin.</p><p>When he saw the Jedi approach, he quickly straightened and lifted his hand to his temple, respectfully saluting them. Anakin waved his hand once they stood before him and the clone, Kam, he had called himself, stood a little more comfortable.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Generals?”</p><p>“How are things going down here?” Anakin asked, looking around to show he was talking about the situation with the Togrutans in general.</p><p>“It’s going slowly but steady, Sir. We are documenting how many we have onboard right now and they have been given medical treatment. Some of them are injured and basically everyone is malnourished. We have been giving them ration bars and water too,” Kam answered dutifully but Anakin heard the sharpness in his voice. A side glance to Ahsoka told him that she had heard it too. It didn’t feel as if it was directed at them but more at the situation.</p><p>“Have there been any problems?” Anakin inquired, knowing immediately he had asked the right question when the trooper began to slightly shift on his feet.</p><p>“I don’t want to cause any trouble, Sir,” he replied, evading the question. Anakin stepped a little closer, towering over the clone as he spoke on ,”You will tell me, what’s going on. Something clearly is wrong with you.”</p><p>The clone still looked uncomfortable and when Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka once more, he found several other clones evading eye contact with the Jedi, squirming where they stood. He furrowed his brows as he turned back to Kam. “I will not repeat myself, trooper,” he said, emphasizing his order with every ounce of authority he had.</p><p>The clone hesitated for a moment longer before he slumped a little further and finally answered, “Some of the men don’t want to work around the Togrutans, Sir.”</p><p>Confused, Anakin stared back at him. Now that he had gotten the clone to talk, he stepped back again, crossing his arms before his chest. He sensed Ahsoka’s confusion beside him at the statement. Why would they have a problem with the Togrutans? “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s got something to do with the General, Sir,” Kam continued. “We don’t know why but a lot of the Togrutans have quite a strong opinion about him. A negative one, Sir.” He stopped, glancing up at Anakin who stood frozen, his eyes cool as ice. He turned around, observing the other clones for their reaction. Where before they had been squirming and evading, they now stood defiant and proud.</p><p>“Tell us more,” Ahsoka said, radiating confusion. It wasn’t exactly uncommon that some people didn’t like Obi-Wan even though in general most of his allies and the people he met were quite fond of him. That someone didn’t like him shouldn’t provoke such a reaction from his men.</p><p>“We heard a lot of them talk about that he deserved what happened on that moon. Or worse.”</p><p>Ahsoka actually gasped at that whilst Anakin remained frozen in place, cool rage coursing through his veins, his heartbeat quickly picking up. In front of him, Kam straightened, his posture now the same as the one of his brothers and Anakin understood. Such level of disrespect went against anything the clones valued especially if it went against someone they all considered their Jetii. Just like that, Anakin shared the sentiment, the task of talking to some of them now seemed gruesome and tiring in a way he hadn’t possibly anticipated it to be. But maybe it would help him get to know why their fellow passengers were of that opinion.</p><p>“There is a young Togruta with her daughter. They should have been the last to come onboard. Do you know where they are?”</p><p>Kam grabbed a holopad and went through the settled Togrutans, looking for the ones Anakin had described. A few seconds later, he gave a pleased nod as he found them. “They are on the lower level. We don’t have enough rooms and chambers to house them all, so we cleaned out the training area and gave them sleeping mats. They should be there, Sir.”</p><p>Anakin stormed off without answering, making his way back to the main corridor from where they would be able to get further down the ship. In the back of his mind, he felt Obi-Wan’s presence like a warm touch to the cold that raged through his body and he carefully tugged at the bond. His master was still in the tank and would remain there for quite a while longer yet even through the haze of sedatives his mind recognized Anakin and ever so gently gave what felt like a hug to the angry young knight.</p><p>Anakin felt some of the cold ebb away but it remained nestled around his core when they reached the former training hall.</p><p>He had expected to be confronted with both wary looks and gratitude once they reached the hall. Wary looks from those that thought the Jedi were some kind of wizards and gratitude from those that recognized them as the ones that saved them from the hell they were forced to endure. In general, he had counted on the gratitude to outweigh the weariness, seeing that Master Yoda was an honoured guest of Kiros and they were quite familiar with Jedi. Kam’s report had drastically changed that and now that he really was around the Togrutans he found it easy to understand why the clones would feel uncomfortable around them.</p><p>As they marched through them, Anakin and Ahsoka observed how they quickly moved away, bringing a distance between them. Only a few remained where they were before the Jedi had come in. Those who stayed even smiled at them and went as far as beckoning Ahsoka over to join them in whatever they were doing. She peeked around his shoulder, her eyes pleading to join some of her people and Anakin nodded. Not all of them seemed hostile and there was no harm in letting Ahsoka stay with them.</p><p>He himself kept walking, looking for the mother and daughter that had been beside him when he had waited for Kix. He found them at the far end of the hall, leaning against the wall with a blanket thrown over them, the daughter curled towards her mother. It was a sweet picture that brought back memories of his own childhood, of the times when his mother had cuddled him after a nightmare or when she held him after a bad day at work. </p><p>Against his own volition, some of his anger faded away at the memory. He also doubted they were part of the ones who thought ill of Obi-Wan seeing that they were the ones who stayed beside him the longest.</p><p>He approached them and sank to his knees when he reached them. The girl curiously looked up and the mother even smiled softly.</p><p>“My name is Anakin Skywalker, I am a friend of Obi-Wan,” he began and they both looked at him in confusion. At first, he thought that maybe they didn’t understand Basic but he remembered that they had talked with the clones when they were boarded, so that was not the problem.</p><p>“Who is that?” The girl asked, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into her mother’s arm.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Anakin hesitated for a moment. “It’s the man you were taking care of, remember?” He answered gently.</p><p>“I think Master Skywalker is talking about your friend Nim,” the mother added and a smile as bright as sunshine lit up on the girl’s face. Hastily, she unwrapped herself from behind her mother and came closer to Anakin.</p><p>“Is he okay? He got hurt!” She said, the last statement spoken as if she dared Anakin to contradict her and he had to smile again.</p><p>“I know, young one. But – Nim?,” he paused, looking over to the mother who smiled fondly at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “That’s what she called him. It means ‘fire’ in our native language. She had never before seen a human with red hair,” she offered and Anakin laughed. “Nim is getting better, we take good care of him.”</p><p>The girl nodded, satisfied with his answer. “Would you tell me your names, I’m afraid I don’t know them.”</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, I tell you,” the girl said quickly. “I’m Sila and that is –“</p><p>“I’m Ajira,” her mother interrupted, grabbing Sila by the arms to guide her into a sitting position and cease her excited bouncing.</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened on that planet? To Obi-Wan, or Nim, as you call him,” Anakin asked, getting back to the topic he had originally come here to discuss.</p><p>“Is that his real name? Obi-Wan?” Sila carefully pronounced the new syllables, experiencing with the sound of them. Anakin nodded. “It’s a nice name. He’s my friend!” She stated proudly after saying the name a couple more times. </p><p>“He’s very lucky to have a friend like you then,” Anakin said and watched as Sila’s expression turned sad.</p><p>“I got him in trouble, that’s why he’s hurt,” she explained, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, darling. It was those people that hurt him, not you,” Ajira said, moving closer to cradle the girl back in her arms before turning to look at Anakin.</p><p>“They told us to stay away from him, if we got too close to him or he tried to help us, we were punished,” she began, her voice thick with repressed emotion. It was obvious that the time she had  spent in slavery had also taken its toll on her and she was struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened.</p><p>“Sila liked him from the beginning and always was close to him. Obi-Wan,” she looked at him questioningly and Anakin nodded, ”Obi-Wan and I tried to keep her hidden and safe but one day… one day they found her close to him.” Her voice trailed off and Anakin felt his beath hitch, dreading how the story would go on.</p><p>“He attacked the guards that had gripped us and told us to run.” She closed her eyes, remembering the moment that hat etched itself in her memory. “We got away but he didn’t. That’s when they… that’s why he can’t walk anymore. He kicked one of the guards in the face and that was his punishment.”</p><p>Anakin released a shaky breath, grounding himself in the present, checking on the bond to find Obi-Wan safely in the med bay. Ahsoka had come to join them, kneeling beside him and flashing a warm smile at Sila and Ajira.</p><p>“Some of us took care of him after that. It… we didn’t think he’d survive. They made him walk on that leg and one of the guards always took him away. When Ni- Obi-Wan returned, he was already basically dead.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t have to turn his head to know that there were tears welling up in his padawan’s eyes as he placed a hand to rest comfortingly on her knee.</p><p>“Two days ago, Faren said we were losing him. He was our healer, he patched him back together with whatever we had. But two days ago, he was dying,” Ajira stopped to cradle a sniffing Sila even closer to her. “I don’t know how or why but somehow he came back. And then you came.”<br/>She ended her gruesome report, her own tears shining in her eyes.</p><p>“I talked to him. Two days ago, I mean. I talked to him. I made him promise to wait for me to get him,” Anakin said softly after a while.</p><p>“I didn’t know that was possible,” the Togruta wondered, her hand gently sliding over Sila’s back.</p><p>“It is quite rare. We have a close connection,” he explained, knowing it probably raised more questions than it answered but Ajira simply nodded.</p><p>“It does make sense… he said your name a couple of times when he was sleeping,” she said and Anakin fought back the urge to run back to Obi-Wan and simply hold him, uncaring that he was currently covered in the healing liquid. It meant that Obi-Wan had missed him too, thought about him and had believed in him to rescue him. He had trusted him so much that apparently, he had even defied death for this trust.</p><p>“I know some of us say evil things about your Jedi,” Ajira continued, pulling Anakin back to the present. “Many of us died because they wanted to punish him. He helped someone on the first or second day, I can’t remember when exactly it was and left her to freeze to death.”</p><p>Both Anakin and Ahsoka stiffened. Physical pain was something Obi-Wan could overcome, but not helping others and even being the cause for their suffering went against everything Obi-Wan embodied. Coming here was the right thing to do. Anakin doubted Obi-Wan would have revealed these details on his own and now Anakin knew at least a little better what he had to prepare for.</p><p>“He really stayed away from all of us after that day, but they always found a reason to place someone in his surroundings and then kill them off, blaming it on him. It’s not his fault but some of us had family and friends die and punished simply because he was there.” Ajira explained and Anakin sensed Ahsoka send a wave of agreement along their bond. The Togrutans she had talked to had mentioned the same thing.</p><p>“I am grateful, you know. He saved my daughter often enough, didn’t he?” She nudged Sila, who had stilled somewhat during her mother’s report and who now turned around to face them once more. “He’s my friend,” she whispered again, timidly looking up at Ahsoka who gave her a tender smile.</p><p>Anakin looked at the two of them, realization dawning in the back of his mind. He turned to the little girl ,”He told me about you, you know. He said you reminded him of someone very close to him. You really are his friend, young one.”</p><p>The sadness disappeared as quickly as it had come and the girl happily grinned up at Anakin as if he had just saved her world.</p><p>They stayed for a few moments longer, Ajira and Anakin leaning back as Sila and Ahsoka began a very serious conversation about the cutest animals in the galaxy, before they politely bid them good-bye with the promise to tell Obi-Wan to visit them once he was better.</p><p>Until then, Anakin had vowed to Sila that he would take good care of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you ever that cute, Snips?” He asked once they had left the hall and the distrusting glares behind. Ahsoka snorted, playfully swatting his arm.</p><p>“I still am, Master. You just can’t see it,” she replied with a cocky grin.</p><p>“No, can’t see what’s not there,” he said, smiling when she rolled her eyes at the admittedly lame comeback.</p><p>“It’s really time we get Master Obi-Wan back. His comeback would have been way better than yours!” She exclaimed and they both burst into a laugh.</p><p>Just like when they had spent the day on Coruscant, Anakin felt himself relax despite the pressure that surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he had Obi-Wan back in his mind, their bond closer than ever before and his padawan beside him, cracking jokes as they headed back to the med bay. A grim voice in his head reminded him that Obi-Wan, even though he would survive, would forever be faced with the consequences of his abduction, both physically and mentally. Anakin didn’t ignore that, nor did he refuse to acknowledge it but in that moment, he allowed himself some reprieve. </p><p>He felt as if the first chapter of the horrible tale they had been forced into was over and he indulged in a momentary wave of hope that washed over him when he let his focus wander back to the light that shone through his connection with Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was the end of the first arc! The road to recovery and everything that will come along with it will be the next one... <br/>Obviously Anakin and Obi-Wan are not yet where I want them to be...</p><p>Please let me know what you thought/think and consider leaving a comment ♥️</p><p>Have a wonderful time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys :) </p><p>Massive thanks to the lovely people who always leave a comment, it means so much to me and it‘s the reason I keep writing!!! <br/>And,well... those of you who stayed quiet so far are welcome to comment something as well :)   I would love to know what you think, so please consider it :) </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„It goes against everything I believe in, Skywalker, you should know that… but I think you should be here when he wakes up. It could be any minute now.”</p><p>Anakin nodded respectfully when Healer Che had bid her goodbye to check on her other patients, leaving Obi-Wan under the care of his former padawan, albeit his constant fussing and hovering.</p><p>The Skywalker-Kenobi team had always been a dreaded nightmare in the Healing Halls, right from the very first time Obi-Wan had brought Anakin here. They had been two weeks into their partnership then when Anakin had suddenly come down with a fever and had thrown up all over Obi-Wan’s bed where he had slept due to the nightmares that plagued him back then. A panicked young knight had then carried his apprentice to the Healers, demanding immediate treatment whilst refusing to allow anyone else to carry him. It turned out that Anakin’s body had yet to get used to the food he was eating on Coruscant and he suffered from a relatively strong case of food poisoning. They had kept him there for the night and even though Obi-Wan had been assured that his padawan was taken good care of, he had spent the whole night there.</p><p>After that, there had been countless other instances where one of the two was an unwilling guest in these halls and the healers got used to the dynamics between the two of them: one always eager to leave and the other refusing to even move a step away.</p><p>The worst cases so far had been when Anakin had lost his hand and Obi-Wan had returned from Rattatak. Anakin remembered the vivid reports he had gotten about how Obi-Wan even skipped a Council meeting to sit beside him and apparently, he had even sneaked in past curfew when he felt Anakin have a nightmare. Needless to say that when Obi-Wan had finally come back from the time with Ventress, Anakin did quite the same.</p><p>The difference now was that Anakin didn’t leave at all except for taking a shower and grabbing something to eat. A furious Master Che had thrown him out on the first day, even called some guards to guide him back to his chambers, but Anakin had simply returned once they had left him on his own.</p><p>When she had seen him beside Obi-Wan in the middle of the night, Master Che had gotten upset in a way Anakin had never seen before – and quite frankly, he hoped he would never have to witness her like that again.  </p><p>She was whispering so as not to disturb her patients but each word sounded like a hissing snake and when Anakin had only glared at her defiantly, her voice had gotten louder, eventually causing Obi-Wan to stir slightly. Anakin, who had become even more acquainted with the intricate and fascinating matter that was Obi-Wan’s mind, had quickly calmed him.</p><p>“If I see you disturb or upset him in any way, I will call Master Windu to carry you out of here. If you get in the way of any of my healers, I will personally make sure you won’t be able to come back here! Is that understood?” Anakin nodded his assent and a fuming healer had left the chamber, mumbling something about the damn stubbornness in that lineage.</p><p> </p><p>Now, not even Master Windu would have been enough to get him out of here seeing that Obi-Wan was about to wake up. The healers had kept him sedated for the better part of one standard week and yesterday night, he had shown some signs of waking up, fighting back against the sedatives and sleep suggestions they had put him under.</p><p>Anakin sat on a chair beside the bed, his elbows on his knees as he leant forward, his eyes never leaving the resting form of his Master. Even though he could feel Obi-Wan in the back of his mind, he was desperate to see him open his eyes, to hear his voice again.</p><p>There – the fingers on his right hand twitched slightly against the crinkled white linen, a soft sound that made Anakin expectantly look up to Obi-Wan’s face just in time to see his eyelids flutter rapidly before they finally opened and Anakin quickly caught sight of the beautiful grey-blue eyes he had missed so desperately.</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly closed his eyes again and a small groan escaped his lips. Anakin assumed it was because the room was too bright for him but he had already dimmed the light as far as possible in advance, knowing his master would be sensitive to a too bright room.</p><p>Obi-Wan tried again, blinking rapidly until he got used to the dim light. Nothing happened for a too long moment and Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan simply lay still, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Master?” He spoke softly after a while. Obi-Wan turned to him, his face devoid of any expression, effectively worrying Anakin.</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” He tried again but Obi-Wan simply continued his expressionless staring, as if he didn’t even notice anyone else in the room. Anakin began to panic, jumping out of his chair to fetch Master Che when those eyes wouldn’t stray from staring right through him.</p><p>What if Obi-Wan had lost his memory? Or gone blind? Or deaf or –</p><p>“Don’t,” came a voice from the bed, hoarse from not being used for so long. Anakin turned back to the bed, seeing that Obi-Wan had followed his movement. “Don’t call them yet.” It should probably have been an order but it came out as a plea Anakin found himself unable to resist. And so, he slowly returned to sit back in his chair, silence stretching uncomfortably between the two Jedi.</p><p>Obi-Wan went back to staring at the plain white ceiling above them, leaving Anakin fidgeting nervously beside him.</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t answer, only continued his staring. Anakin waited patiently for something, anything that indicated how he was feeling. If he was in pain or –</p><p>Slowly, Obi-Wan’s right hand came up and he observed the movement as if he was testing how and in what way he could move it. Then, he moved the other one and brought it up to his face, letting his fingers comb through his hair and then his beard, both of them had gotten so long during his absence and he couldn’t stifle a frown when he thought about how uncivilised he must look.</p><p>“I didn’t want to do it while you slept, Master. But now I’m sure you can do it yourself,” Anakin explained as the hand continued stroking through the too long and tousled hair. “People need to recognize you as the polished Master that you are after all, don’t they?”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t answer for a solid minute and Anakin cursed at himself for attempting to joke in a situation like this.</p><p>“I guess they do, Anakin. Thank you for waiting,” his voice trailed off, the last words quiet enough that Anakin wouldn’t have been able to hear them if he were any further away. “You would probably have shaved it all off and left me bald.”</p><p>A laugh erupted from Anakin, filling the tiny room at both the image of a bald Obi-Wan and the fact that he was apparently already back to his sarcastic bantering.</p><p>“It wouldn’t look too bad on you, Obi-Wan. Besides, that endearing lock wouldn’t always fall in your face whenever we’re in battle.” Anakin’s eyes opened wide as he understood what he had just said. He had called Obi-Wan endearing – seconds after he awoke from a week-long coma. But thankfully, the older Jedi only shrugged his shoulders, not noticing or caring about his padawan’s quite unsubtle flirting.</p><p>“I very much prefer it that way, Anakin. We can’t all have a mob of hair like you do. It would explain much of your flying though if you really can’t see anything through it,” Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on his chin in a mockery of serious contemplation.</p><p>“Haha, very funny,” Anakin grudged but the smile still plastered on his face betrayed him.</p><p>“I do try, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said before he threw back the blankets and covers he was hidden under until all they were covering were his shins and feet. Attentively, he checked for injuries, looked for new scars uncaring that Anakin was observing him with watchful eyes.</p><p>His fingers probed the place where the bar had gone through but the only reminder was scar tissue that he could feel through the thin fabric of his tunic. Anakin observed as he carefully wriggled on the bed and then winced as it stressed the still healing lung and he sunk back to the mattress. His hand shot out to touch Obi-Wan’s shoulder but a glare from his Master stopped him and instead he let it rest on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan continued his examination, testing what he could do and where he had his limits. So far, the only thing that had caused trouble was his lung and Obi-Wan seemed quite content with that, but when he reached just below his knees, he stopped, his fingers already clutching the blanket to discard it completely but hesitating. Anakin felt the tension in the room rise, felt it coursing through the bond and the part of Obi-Wan’s mind that he still shielded. Anakin knew what lay under the blanket and he felt Obi-Wan knew it too but he hadn’t seen it yet.</p><p>With a quick motion, Obi-Wan pulled the covers back, leaving them a mess on the floor as he stared at the black metal attached just below his right shin, taking in the unfamiliar sight.</p><p>Anakin rapidly looked back and forth between the prosthetic and Obi-Wan’s face as he saw a familiar frown appear on his Master’s face, his bows furrowing in concentration. Nothing happened for a moment before Obi-Wan succeeded and managed to move his new foot. Anakin smiled triumphantly and reached out again to clasp his hand on Obi-Wan’s back but a look to his face made him stop right in his tracks.</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” He asked again. When he didn’t answer, Anakin went on. “You realize this is good, right? Very good even! It took me days to even move a finger and you already moved it after barely five minutes!” Obi-Wan didn’t answer and Anakin rambled on. “I helped to choose the model, you know. Made some improvements even and when we know how it feels to you, I can –“</p><p>“When?” Obi-Wan whispered sharply, repressed anger shining through the Force and his words. Anakin recoiled from the emotion; it was entirely untypical for Obi-Wan.</p><p>“When will we know this, Anakin? It took you weeks to get used to your arm. I don’t have that time! I have been absent long enough!” He had gotten louder, stopping himself before it turned into yelling as to not alert the healers. He didn’t want them here just yet.</p><p>Anakin stared at him, took in the way he clenched his jaw, the usual calm face contorted into a mask of hurt and anger.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered eventually as he turned his gaze away to look at the ceiling, the door – anything except Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew his words had shocked him, Anakin felt his regret and concern radiating through the bond and behind his carefully built shields and eventually, he broke the silence with a heavy sigh. “I am sorry, Anakin. You don’t deserve this.”</p><p>Anakin put on a smile; he understood the outburst even though he had not expected it. So far, nothing had been as he had expected it to be. Within the span of a few minutes, Obi-Wan had gone from confident and sassy to hurt and angry, making his usually over-confident padawan unsure about how to proceed.</p><p>“I really don’t, do I?” He asked cockily, leaning back in his chair with a cheeky grin, hoping to distract Obi-Wan at least for a moment with the familiarity of bantering. He knew the serious questions would come up soon enough but he longed for a moment of normality himself. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan seemed to be of another opinion.</p><p>“Why are you in my head, Anakin?” He inquired, once more looking at the younger man as if he saw right through him.</p><p>Anakin quickly straightened, banishing the smile from his face. Did Obi-Wan remember what happened when he had removed the collar? How his very essence was bleeding into the Force because his shields were ruined and how he had clung to Anakin when he had erected his own impenetrable walls around the two of them; had he forgotten all of that? Did it feel strange to him to have someone else in his head, was it only Anakin who enjoyed it?</p><p>“You, you couldn’t shield when I removed the inhibitor… You were hurt and I, I tried to help,” he explained, searching Obi-Wan’s face for anything that showed he remembered but it stayed neutral.<br/>“How long did you do that for me, Anakin. It must have been quite exhausting.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Obi-Wan to worry about his former padawan instead of himself, especially since it was a task Obi-Wan should know Anakin had no problem with.</p><p>“How long, Anakin?”</p><p>Anakin tried his best to avoid the gaze of his former Master. He heard an emotion in the question that he couldn’t quite place and dreaded finding out the answer, too afraid to find disappointment in them. So he let his eyes scan the room once again when he finally answered in a normal tone,” About fourteen days maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>Two standard weeks. Anakin had shielded him for two whole weeks. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of having put this burden on his padawan. Even now that they were talking about this, he seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in his chair, avoiding eye contact at all cost. Anakin’s report on what had caused this drastic measure had been brief to say the least but he didn’t doubt the necessity of the decision; he knew Anakin would not have done it if there was any other way.</p><p>The distance between the two of them had been growing for a long time now, he knew that. Ever since the battle of Geonosis and Anakin’s relationship with Senator Amidala, his former padawan had distanced himself from him and Obi-Wan had learnt how to get used to it. It was more difficult for him than it should be and reeked of attachment but he couldn’t change it.</p><p>When he woke up from what he supposed was a coma, the first thing he felt was the familiar warmth of Anakin, intense enough that he was sure Anakin was curled up around him. But no, he sat in his chair, watchful eyes observing every move as he tried to figure out why he was here. But of course, the memory had come back quickly as he stared at the prosthetic attached to his leg and then Anakin –</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his mind. A warm hand clutched his shoulder, shaking him, pulling him back to the present and out of the depths of his own thoughts.</p><p>“I … I’m sorry, Anakin,” he said, raising his hand to gently move Anakin’s hand away from where it lay close to his neck.</p><p>“Don’t be, you got a serious concussion when we found you. I just worried when you zoned out.”<br/>With a confused frown, Obi-Wan stared at the younger man. Clearly, he had misunderstood his apology.</p><p>“I am sorry for ´zoning out` as you put it too, Anakin. But that was not what I meant.”</p><p>The same confusion he felt mirrored on Anakin’s face, his hands resuming their nervous fidgeting. From the part of his mind that was connected to Anakin, he felt a wave of emotions flood his conscience and he groaned under the onslaught of his padawan’s consuming feelings that burned brighter than a dying star.</p><p>Immediately, he felt the wave subside, the brightness dimmed to a comfortable and warming glow as Anakin reigned them in. For a moment, Obi-Wan allowed himself to float in the rightness of the feeling, even closed his eyes as he began to drift away from the reality that would crash upon him as soon as he started to deal with everything that had happened and the consequences. The therapy, the pitiful stares from the people that knew what happened, the guilt, the –</p><p>“Master Kenobi!” It was a new voice that broke through the daze of peacefulness and when he opened his eyes he found himself under the scrutinizing gaze of Master Che. “There you are,” she said as she stepped back from the bed. She must have gotten close to grab his arm, trying to get him to focus by shaking him, just as Anakin had done.</p><p>“Your padawan here was quite concerned, and I can’t say I blame him,” she told him once she was sure he was wouldn’t `zone out` in the next second.</p><p>“He is no longer my padawan,” he stated. Anakin had hated being referred to as a padawan after his knighting ceremony, always eager to prove himself and he had taken on to correct people who still referred to him as such. Obi-Wan had understood his concerns, knowing from experience how annoying it could get to be seen as a student even though you were fully knighted and so he had helped him, even correcting people when Anakin was not there to witness it. It was a habit he had taken on for his former padawan but now he felt Anakin hurt at the statement that he couldn’t explain.</p><p>“Anyway, Master Kenobi, how are you feeling?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the question, seeing Anakin smirk slightly. They both hated that question; if you were in the halls of healing, you most certainly didn’t feel too good.</p><p>“My head hurts and some movements make it hard to breathe, but otherwise I feel perfectly fine, Master Che,” he told her truthfully, watching as she took notes.</p><p>“I was told you already moved your foot; how does it feel?”</p><p>He stared at her disbelievingly before turning to Anakin who understood his unspoken question.</p><p>“I told her when she tried to get you back. You zoned out for a few minutes, Master,” he explained and Obi-Wan kept staring at him. It certainly hadn’t felt like minutes but then again, he had apparently missed an entire conversation so he really was in no position to judge.</p><p>“It’s strange and maybe a bit uncomfortable but nothing too painful, Vokara.”</p><p>She nodded and wrote down his answer whilst Anakin stood silently beside him. He literally felt his thoughts quicken up when he mentioned being uncomfortable. Obi-Wan had no doubt his mind was already developing ideas on how he could improve the prosthetic. He had always enjoyed tinkering with anything remotely mechanic, especially if it came with a challenge.</p><p>“We’ll work on that, Obi-Wan,” she said, once more putting a hand on his arm, this time as a comforting gesture.</p><p>“I know,” he replied solemnly, knowing it was inevitable to face the consequences. “Would you mind giving us a minute, Vokara?” Quickly, she looked between the two men. He knew she felt the tension Anakin projected into the Force and was not surprised that she gave in to his request and left them alone, at least for a moment. Then she would be back and discuss all the gruesome and tiring details of his injuries and recovery.</p><p>“I want you to stop shielding for me, Anakin,” he said, even though in all honesty, that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to lose the closeness between them but unfortunately, it was the right thing to do.</p><p>“Of course, Master,” Anakin snapped, his voice cold and his emotions whirling between them. He was hurt, afraid and angry. Anger, Obi-Wan understood; Anakin was nearly always angry, but he didn’t know why Anakin would be hurt or afraid. Involuntarily, he sent a wave of calm and chased after Anakin’s retreating form before he stopped himself and pulled back. And then, Anakin was gone.</p><p>“Thank you.” He had thought his mind would be quiet without Anakin but instead his memories crashed down, clawing at the thin walls he could build by himself. The dead Togruta in the snow stared back at him and he felt the knife cut through his bone, he could even feel the heat of the mine burn his skin.</p><p>He pushed them all back, burying them somewhere deep in his mind, locking them up – hiding the haunting images of terror from himself.</p><p>This time, he knew he had lost focus because when he could concentrate again, his hands were shaking and he felt blood underneath his fingernails where he had dug them into his palm. Quickly, he hid them under the blanket. Anakin was still there, staring at him with a look he didn’t recognize and that made him slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said again. “Master Che will be back in a few minutes I assume.” Anakin nodded, still looking torn between anger and hurt but he understood what Obi-Wan asked of him.</p><p>“I’ll leave you alone then, Master. I… I’ll come back later, if that’s alright?” Obi-Wan thought he heard something like hope in that question and he didn’t have it in him to deny his request. If Anakin did the first step and sought contact then Obi-Wan knew he could never be the one to push him aside.</p><p>“That would be nice, Anakin.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you later, Master. I’ll tell Ahsoka you woke up, she’s been quite concerned about you.” With that he left, taking his shining presence with him so that Obi-Wan was left alone, with nothing to distract him from overthinking everything that would change now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>